Harry Potter et les médailles des héritiers
by lixouille
Summary: Harry a seize ans et il entre en sixième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Après un été où seul le souvenir de son parrain était présent, il est heureux de retourner dans le monde de la magie mais qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et les médailles des héritiers**

**Le rêve**

La nuit était tombée sur Privet Drive, et on n'entendait aucun bruit, il n'y avait qu'une douce brise qui soufflait sur les pelouses vert émeraude des petit jardin des résidents, à la fenêtre du premier étage du 4 Privet Drive un garçon de 16 ans environ était appuyé, il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux verts, sur le front il avait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, cette cicatrice lui avait été faite par Voldemort, qui avait tué ses parents, mais il n'avait pas su tuer Harry, il avait disparu, cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que Voldemort avait retrouvé son propre corps mais le monde des sorcier n'avait pas cru à son retour. Depuis un mois maintenant la Gazette du Sorcier avait publié une édition complète qui ne parlait que du retour de Voldemort. Harry se demanda si Voldemort avait tué quelqu'un depuis le début des vacances, il lisait la Gazette tous les jours mais rien n'avait été dis au sujet de morts bien sûr il avait dans chaque édition de la Gazette une page qui rappelait les sortilèges de défense qui pouvaient être utiles face aux Mangemorts. Harry Potter quitta la fenêtre pour aller s'allonger sur son lit, il regarda les aiguilles du petit réveil il était minuit et une minute, c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Harry se releva et retourna vers la fenêtre, il dû faire un pas de côté pour laisser entrer 4 hiboux l'un deux était petit et s'appelait Coq, c'était le hiboux de son ami Ron Weasley, un autre était une chouette blanche qui s'appelait Hedwige, elle appartenait à Harry, le troisième était un hiboux au plumage fauve qui apportait la liste des fournitures de Poudlard et les gâteaux d'Hagrid que Harry rangea tout de suite. Harry prit la lettre et le Hiboux s'envola, le quatrième était un hiboux au plumage brun, il portait une lettre Harry la pris ainsi que le paquet d'Hedwige et celui de Coq, ce dernier ainsi que l'oiseau au plumage brun repartirent par la fenêtre ouverte Harry caressa Hedwige habituellement il aurait ouvert le paquet de Sirius en espérant qu'il lui offre un nouvel objet qu'il utilisait quand il était à Poudlard mais aujourd'hui il ne recevrait pas de cadeau de Sirius, il n'en recevrait plus jamais comme il ne recevrait plus de lettre, car son parrain était mort, Harry recompta les paquets il y en avait bien quatre comme à chaque fois à son anniversaire mais s'il enlevait le colis venant de Sirius il n'aurait dû en recevoir que trois, il décida de prendre la lettre qu'avait apporté le minuscule hiboux. Il contenait une lettre de Ron:

_« Salut Harry, j'espère que tu passe de bonnes vacances chez tes Moldus, est-ce qu'on te surveille toujours? Fred et George vont très bien ils gagnent beaucoup d'argent avec leur magasin ils ont déjà vu beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard venir acheter des articles, j'ai demandé à mon père si tu pourrais venir mais apparemment Dumbledore a déjà prévu autre chose en tout c'est ce que mon père a dis, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire._

_Ron_

_P.S: As tu eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? »_

Harry senti une pointe de joie à l'idée de quitter Privet Drive mais son sourire s'effaça, ce qu'avait prévu Dumbledore était sûrement le contraire de ce qu'espérait Harry, en effet l'année dernière au cours d'une discussion, le directeur avait dis à Harry que l'endroit où il était le plus en sécurité après Poudlard était la maison de son oncle et sa tante les Dursley. Harry se résigna et ouvrit le paquet qui était arrivée avec la lettre de Ron, il déchira le papier qui enveloppait le paquet, il contenait un gâteau qui avait était fais par la mère de Ron et un boite de friandises avec un petit paquet Harry ouvrit ce der nier et vit un drôle d'objet qui ressemblait à un appareil photo sur lequel était écrit:

_« La dernière invention de Fred et George Weasley, le bombardeur à distance »_

Harry préféra poser l'appareil dans sa valise de peur que quelque chose n'en sorte et le bombarde comme l'annonçait son nom et ouvrit l'autre paquet, il contenait une boites des dernières friandises de sorciers comme l'annonçait la boite:

_« Les dragons flamboyants, la toute dernière invention de chez Honeydukes, mettez les dans votre bouche et vous sentirez une agréable chaleur. »_

Harry ouvrit la boite elle contenait une trentaine de minuscules dragons en chocolats leurs ailes étaient replier et ils semblaient dormir. Il posa la boite sans toucher aux dragons de peur de les réveille et ouvrit le paquet d'Hedwige, il contenait un livre qui s'intitulait:_ « Organisez votre travail pour n'avoir aucun retard._ Harry sourit et ouvrit la lettre il ne fut pas étonné de reconnaître l'écriture d'Hermione vu la nature du paquet:

_« Salut Harry j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances moi je m'ennui à mourir mes parents ont prévu de passer les vacances chez ma tante or elle ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière donc je vais devoir oublier le monde de la magie pendant 3 semaines et je ne pourrais pas aller chez Ron et toi tu as eu la permission? J'espère qu'on se verra au chemin de Traverse, j'y vais la dernière semaine d'août, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon cadeau? »_

S'il n'était pas minuit passé Harry aurait éclaté de rire, mais un grognement qu'émit l'oncle Vernon dans son sommeil l'en dissuada. Harry pris la lettre apportée par l'oiseau au plumage brun et l'ouvrit il ne reconnu pas tout de suite l'écriture et regarda la signature pour voir qui était l'expéditeur de cette lettre, il fut surpris de voir le surnom du professeur Lupin en bas de la lettre et se décida en fin à la lire:

_« Bonjour Harry, je pense que tu seras surpris de recevoir cette lettre mais suite aux évènements de l'année dernière je me dois de t'envoyer le cadeau que Sirius voulait te léguer. »_

Harry senti une douleur à l'estomac en voyant le professeur Lupin parler de son parrain et regarda dans l'enveloppe à la recherche du fameux cadeaux il en sorti une fine chaîne d'or au bout de laquelle pendait une médaille il la regarda de plus près et reconnu le symbole de la maison de Poudlard, Gryffondor, il retourna son attention vers la lettre:

_« Elle appartenait à ton père, il l'a donné à Sirius en lui disant de te l'offrir le jour de ton seizième anniversaire, il a ajouté que ça pourrait te sauver, personne ne sait ce que ça veut dire même Dumbledore a dis ne rien comprendre, je te l'envoi comme l'avait dit James en espérant que tu trouveras un sens à tout cela. Je te souhaite aussi un joyeux anniversaire._

_Lunard _

_P.S. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année devrait être Tonks, elle prendra le Poudlard express dans le même wagon que toi et aussi les diligences tu sais pourquoi, je te demande donc de ne pas trop t'éloigner. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'entendra à merveille avec le professeur Rogue ou Servilus si tu préfères. »_

Harry ne pu s'empêchait de sourire mais le souvenir de son parrain revint à l'assaut il revit dans sa tête ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue ainsi que la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sirius suite à cet événement. Harry regarda la médaille avec un peu plus d'attention, c'était bien le symbole de Gryffondor, le lion d'or était sur un fond rouge et or, la plaque était entourée de plumes rouge sur le haut il y avait un casque de couleur grise surmonté d'une lune et d'une étoile, en bas il y avait une banderole où il était écris: « Gryffondor. », ne voyant rien d'autre qui puit attirer son attention il passa la chaîne autour de son cou et pris soin de la mettre sous son pull. Il mit tous ses cadeaux et ses lettres dans le fond de sa valise et remit Hedwige dans sa cage qu'il ferma. Harry retourna s'allonger sur son lit, il était 1h30 du matin, Harry pensa qu'il était grand temps de dormir, il s'endormit en sentant la chaîne contre sa poitrine.

Ce matin là Harry avait été réveillé par les cris de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia, il décida donc de ne pas descendre tout de suite, au bout d'une demi-heure de dispute l'oncle Vernon semblait s'être calmé, Harry décida donc de descendre. A peine fut-il entré dans la cuisine que l'oncle Vernon se tourna vers lui:

-Je suppose que tu as entendu notre dispute

-oui

-on parlait de toi, Harry haussa les sourcils, et ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais?

-rien pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? Dit la tante Pétunia d'une voix douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-J'ai décidé de t'inscrire dans orphelinat

-QUOI! QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIS!

-JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON, de toute façon tu n'iras que pendant les vacances d'été jusqu'à ta majorité, je ne veux pas que Dudley soit en danger à cause de toi, et je n'en ai rien à faire de ton copain à l'œil énorme alors qu'il vienne tu seras déjà parti

- SI TU LE METS DEHORS JE M'EN VAIS. Avait hurlé la tante Pétunia

-P…Pétunia, qu'est ce que… non….tu plaisante…tu ne peux pas…

-Oh que si Vernon, on en a déjà parlé alors il reste là. Tiens! Dit-elle d'un ton sec en tendant à Harry son assiette où le quart de pamplemousse faisait pitié.

Harry avala le quart de pamplemousse et ne posa aucune questions, il savait parfaitement pourquoi sa tante ne voulait pas qu'il parte, dans le courant de l'année précédente le directeur de Poudlard avait expliqué à Harry que grâce au sacrifice de sa mère Harry était en sécurité s'il se trouvait dans la maison de sa tante qui était la sœur de sa mère. Il demanda la permission de monter dans sa chambre l'oncle Vernon émit son grognement habituel, Harry monta donc dans sa chambre, arrivé dans la plus petite pièce du 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, même si sa tante savait qu'il était en sécurité avec elle, elle ne s'était jamais opposée à l'oncle Vernon. Tout ce changement semait le trouble dans la tête de Harry, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, il espérait s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait vu son parrain pour la dernière fois mais son souvenir restait présent, parfois il entendait à nouveau son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement, Harry rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le calendrier qu'il s'était improvisé, à coté du calendrier, Harry avait fixé le miroir à double sens qu'il avait réparé grâce au sortilège de réparation. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et finit par s'assoupir. Harry se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire, il regarda ses longs doigts blanchâtres et su immédiatement qu'il était à nouveau entré dans l'esprit de Voldemort, il tourna son regard vers le centre de la pièce et aperçut un socle de pierre sur lequel reposait une arcade pointue qui paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler, elle encadrait un voile noir en lambeaux. Harry avait déjà vu cette arcade au ministère des mystères dans la chambre de la mort, c'était à travers cette arcade qu'était passé Sirius, mais ce n'était pas la même pièce, la chambre de la mort était rectangulaire avec une fosse de 6 mètres de profondeur et des gradins, non, la pièce était différente mais l'arcade était identique, à coté de celle-ci, Lestranger était à genoux, elle leva son visage vers Harry et dit:

« Maître j'ai réussi à tous les faire sortir, ils avaient installé une dizaine d'Aurors, j'en ai immobilisé 3 j'ai donc libéré Malefoy, Dolohov et Macnair à nous quatre nous nous sommes débarrassés des 7 restants, mais Dolohov à refuser d'y aller, je l'ai immobilisé et attaché, j'attends vos ordres, dois-je le tuer?

-Non, il ira où je lui dirais d'aller, où il mourra, j'irais le convaincre à ma manière. »

Puis il poussa un rire suraiguë, le même rire qu'Harry avait entendu si souvent. Dans la chambre du 4, Privet Drive Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il se trouvait, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et il eu la sensation que quelque part Voldemort était très heureux, il fut ramené à la réalité par les cris furieux de l'oncle Vernon:

-TU TE DEPECHE CA FAIT UN QUART D'HEURE QUE JE T'APPELLE!

-oui, j'arrive.

Harry sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier, il avança jusqu'à la cuisine

-tu vas chez Mrs Figg

-pourquoi?

-j'ai dis que tu y allais, donc tu y vas.

-combien de temps ?

-3 jours, je dois aller à Londres pour une grosse affaires, tu ne peux pas venir, j'y vais avec Dudley et Pétunia, écoute moi bien, s'il arrive quelque chose à Mrs Figg je t'étrangle

-d'accord

-prépare des vêtements tu parts dans une heure

L'oncle Vernon monta préparer sa valise, Pétunia monta à sa suite après avoir dis à son Dudlinnouchet chéri d'aller préparer ses affaires, Harry se retrouva donc seul dans la cuisine, il courut dans sa chambre il prit la valise avec ses vêtements et ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, il ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige

-Écoute-moi Hedwige, tu dois te cacher, je t'appellerais dès que tu pourras me rejoindre chez Mrs Figg

Il mit la cage vide dans l'armoire et descendit dans la cuisine après avoir refermé la fenêtre derrière Hedwige, Harry n'eut à attendre que cinq minutes. Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, il roula jusque chez Mrs Figg qui habitait à 2 minutes à pied. S on oncle descendit avec lui, à peine eut-il sonné que Mrs Figg vint ouvrir

-Oh bonjour, quand le récupèrerez-vous ?

-Dans trois jours, vous-êtes sûr que ça ne vous gènes pas?

-mais non, il pourra m'aider à aller faire les courses

L'oncle Vernon s'en alla sans jeter un regard à Harry

-Entre Harry, maintenant que l'oncle Vernon était parti elle lui faisait un grand sourire. Harry entra dans la maison, qu'il détestait tant auparavant, Harry alla dans le salon, il y avait quelqu'un assis à la table

-professeur Lupin? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-je suis censé veiller sur toi, mais comme tu venais ici, je me suis dis que ça ne servait à rien de rester invisible, (il baissa la voix)as-tu eu ma lettre?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, il allait passer trois jours chez Mrs Figg avec le professeur Lupin.

-A table, on va se régaler.

Ce soir là Harry mangea de bon appétit, il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, aller se coucher, mais lorsque le professeur Lupin lui adressa la parole il se dit que ce serait très malpoli de sa part de partir

-as-tu reçu tes résultats de BUSE

-hein? Oui j'ai oublié de regarder l'enveloppe de Poudlard.

Harry alla chercher sa valise qui était restée dans le salon. Il prit la lettre de Poudlard dans la valise et retourna vers la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit, ses mains tremblaient un peu, il lut à haute voix:

« Cher monsieur Potter, nous vous informons que vous avez été reçu à vos épreuves de BUSE dont voici le détail:

SORTILEGES: **E**

METAMORPHOSE: **E**

BOTANIQUE: **E**

DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL : **O**

POTION: **E**

SOIN AUX CREATURES MAGIQUES: **O**

ASTRONOMIE: **A**

DIVINATION: **P**

HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE:** A**

Veuillez, Mr Potter, cochez dans la liste ci-jointe les matières que vous désirez continuer, vous devez en cocher six au minimum. Je vous signale que vous êtes dans l'obligation d'arrêter la divination en raison e votre note insuffisante, vous avez la possibilité de continuer la Métamorphose, ainsi que les potion, le professeur Dumbledore a insisté sur le fait que vous feriez des efforts, le professeur Rogue vous a donc noté sur la liste, veuillez confirmer votre désir de continuer les potions en les cochant dans la liste.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

Harry releva la tête et vit le professeur Lupin lui sourire.

-C'est parfait Harry tu as tout réussi sauf la divination mais c'est sans importance, en plus tu as eu Optimal à ton examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Rogue va me détester encore plus si Dumbledore a dût insister.

-Ce n'est pas grave, voyons la liste.

Harry cocha la métamorphose, les sortilèges, les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques.

-Bien donne-moi la liste, je vais envoyer tout ça à Dumbledore. Maintenant va te reposer.

Harry monta à l'étage à la suit de Mrs Figg, la maison était faite sur le même modèle que celle des Dursley mais à la place des photos de Dudley, il y avait des photos de chats. Mrs Figg conduisit Harry dans une chambre d'ami, il y avait un lit dans le coin à gauche et un bureau dans le coin en face de la porte, dans le prolongement de la porte à gauche il y avait une bibliothèque puis une armoire. Harry glissa sa valise sous l'armoire, se mit en pyjamas et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre il appela Hedwige qui s'était posée sur une branche de cerisier qui était dans le jardin de Mrs Figg, elle alla se percher sue l'armoire, Harry laissa la fenêtre ouverte ainsi si Hedwige voulait profiter de ces trois jours de liberté, elle le pourrait, Harry s'allongea, il était heureux, il avait reçu ses BUSE, il avait tout réussi sauf la divination qu'il devrait arrêter, un des rêves le plus cher aux yeux d'Harry, mais encore plus que les autres jours il aurait aimé recevoir une lettre de son parrain dans laquelle il le féliciterait d'avoir obtenu la note maximale en défense contre les forces du mal. Harry s'endormit, il était à nouveau dans la pièce circulaire, mais cette fois il était seul, il écarta le rideau et vit son parrain, il courut dans sa direction et se mit à tomber. Il se réveilla en sursaut puis se rendormi, il n'avait déjà plus aucun souvenirs de son rêve.

Quand Harry se réveilla il entendit les bruits d'une conversation qui venait du rez-de-chaussée, il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, il aurait préféré dormir et ne plus se réveiller mais il se rappela qu'il était chez Mrs Figg avec le professeur Lupin, il se leva et descendit les escalier en direction de la cuisine, le professeur Lupin portait une robe de sorcier usée et rapiécée, Mrs Figg elle portait une robe bleu marine.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Lupin, on doit retrouver les Weasley à Londres pour acheter vos fournitures. On prendra le magicobus mais d'abord tu déjeune et tu t'habille.

-D'accord, est-ce que vous savez si Hermione va venir?

-non, je ne sais pas.

-en parlant de Mr Weasley, est-ce que l'Ordre à avancé? Est-ce qu'on sait où est Voldemort? Où ce qu'il veut faire maintenant?

-Une seule question à la fois s'il te plait, oui l'Ordre a avancé mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, on ne sait pas où est Voldemort, ce qu'il veut on le sait bien sûr d'abord savoir ce que dit la prophétie, il se doute qu'il existe un autre moyen de la connaître, ensuite, il veut te tuer et enfin installer la peur dans toutes les familles de sorcier, je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant et crois moi c'est bien assez. Écoute Harry l'Ordre est sûr d'une chose tu dois survivre même si pour cela plusieurs d'entre nous doivent mourir. Et si on y allait maintenant, mange tes toast.

Harry regarda la table, Mrs Figg avait déposé trois toast et un bol de café, il mangea de bon appétit et alla s'habiller. Ce que venait de lui dire le professeur Lupin, il le savait déjà mais ce brusque retour à la réalité ne semblait pas l'affectait, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de sûr: il y avait déjà eu trop de morts par sa faute, il n'y en avait eu qu'un mais c'était déjà trop, Sirius représentait à la fois son parrain et son père, quand il était mort Harry avait tout perdu et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ressente ce vide par sa faute. Quand il redescendit, le professeur Lupin avait mit un jean noir et un T-shirt. Ils sortirent et le professeur Lupin tendit brusquement le bras. Dans une détonation assourdissante un bus violet à double impériale apparut, sur le pare-brise était écris en lettres d'or: _Magicobus_. Harry avait déjà eu deux fois l'occasion de monter dans le magicobus, lors de sa troisième année et l'année précédente, il monta et alla s'installer dans le fond, le professeur Lupin s'assit à coté de lui

-Harry, peut-être que tu voudrais parler à quelqu'un?

-A quel sujet?

-Harry tu sais très bien de qui je parle, de Sniffle. Je sais que c'est dur d'en parler et tu dois souvent y penser seulement je voudrait que tu te rappelle que j'étais son ami ainsi que celui de ton père alors si tu as envie d'en parler n'hésite pas, d'accord?

-Il n'y a rien à dire…

- Si Harry il y a quelque chose à dire, comme…

-COMME QUOI! Harry s'était levé et avait hurlé de toute la force de ses poumons. Tous les passagers du bus le regardèrent.

-Harry rassieds-toi, Harry se rassit, certains passagers le regardaient encore mais bientôt tous retourner leur regard vers la route car une nouvelle détonation avait retentie. Harry tu comprends que je ne dis pas cela pour t'embêter mais pour que tu saches que si tu veux parler je suis là.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas parler, s'i vous plait je ne veux pas qu'on me parle des évènements l'année dernière.

-Je comprends…mais…d'accord, dit-il en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Harry.

Tout le long du trajet Harry n'adressa plus la parole au professeur Lupin et ce dernier respecta son silence et ne lui dis rien d'autre, Harry ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé l'année précédente, mais il ne voulait pas en parlait, pas avec le professeur Lupin, avec personne, il ferma les yeux.

-Harry, nous sommes arrivés.

-Hein… Qu'est-ce que?

-Tu t'es assoupis, on est arrivés, tu viens?

Ils descendirent du Magicobus et entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur, Mr Weasley était assis à une table autour de laquelle il y avait: Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny , et… Percy

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il. Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers Percy

-Je me sis excusé auprès de papa et maman, dit-il pour répondre à la question muette de Harry, je me suis rendu compte que depuis le début tu disais la vérité et Dumbledore aussi, il s'était levé et tendit la main vers Harry qui la serra.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez réconciliés, mais pourrais-tu me rendre ma main, j'en aurais peut-être besoin, dit Harry avec un sourire car Percy lui tenait la main depuis 3 bonnes minutes, il la lâcha enfin.

-Désolé, je ne me rendais pas compte que je la tenais encore.

-Salut Harry, Mrs Weasley le serrait dans ses bras, il serra la main de Mr Weasley et de Ron.

-Et si on allait voir Fred et Georges, dit ce dernier

-Hein, oui d'accord

-Je vous accompagne, annonça Ginny

-Et moi aussi

Harry, Ron, Ginny, et le professeur Lupin sortirent du Chaudron Baveur par la cour et entrèrent au Chemin de Traverse.

-Leur boutique est juste à coté de la boutique de créatures magiques, dit Ron

Au bout de dix minutes de marche toute la petite troupe arriva devant une boutique, son nom était écris en lettres d'or:

_« La boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorcier Facétieux »_

Harry regarda la vitrine il vit divers objets dont le petit appareil photo qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire ils entrèrent

-Bienvenu, dit une voix, Oh Harry je ne vous avez pas reconnu, Fred viens vite c'est Harry, Fred sortit de l'arrière boutique, la porte qui permettait d'y accéder était couleur bois, les murs de la boutiques eux étaient d'une couleur rougeâtre qui faisait penser à un couché de soleil

-Oh salut Harry, dit Fred , alors tu vas bien

-Oui, ça peut aller

-As-tu reçu notre petit cadeau, demanda Georges

-Oui au fait qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Le bombardeur à distance, regarde. Fred prit le petit appareil, je vise Georges et j'appuie sur ce bouton , d'accord

-oui et qu'est-ce que…

-Attends, reprit Fred, là tu vois sa photo qui sort de l'appareil et si tu appuie sur cet autre bouton, il appuya sur le bouton en question et un liquide vert jailli de l'appareil et arrosa la photo, presque aussitôt Georges fut recouvert de liquide vert d la tête aux pieds

-Fantastique, dit Ron dans un sifflement d'admiration.

-Oui on sait, dit Fred

-_Récurvite, _avait dit Georges, le liquide vert avait maintenant disparu

-C'est original

-Oh professeur Lupin je ne vous avais pas vu, dit Fred.

-Harry(Georges baissa la voix pendant que Fred parlait avec le professeur Lupin) on te l'a offert dans l'espoir que tu l'utilise pour Malefoy et… Rogue, tu peux choisir d'en envoyer que sur une partie précise du corps en réduisant le jet avec ce bouton, normalement il y a un litre de jus et tu dois le recharger quand il est vide mais pour te remercier on l'a modifié et le tien se recharge automatiquement

-OK

-je crois qu'on devrait y aller il est 11h30, au revoir, dit Lupin

-Salut, dirent les jumeaux en même temps

-Ouai, dit Ron

-Ace soir, dit Ginny

-A la prochaine, dit Harry. Ils sortirent et le professeur Lupin attrapa Harry par l'épaule

-Si tu le fais à Rogue débrouille toi pour qu'il ne sache pas que c'est toi, mais c'est original comme idée, les maraudeurs n'auraient pas trouvé mieux

-D'accord, Harry sourit mais il pensait à nouveau à Sirius, son parrain adorerait humilier Rogue autant que Harry si ce n'est plus.

-Vous voilà enfin, Mrs Weasley se trouvait dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur, j'allais venir vous chercher. Ça fait une demi-heure que vous êtes partis, on avait dis 20 minutes.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le pub Mr Weasley avait réservé une salle, ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit, ils passèrent leur après-midi à acheter leur fournitures scolaires, ils ne rencontrèrent que Dean Thomas et Colin Crivey et son petit frère. Cinq minutes avant de repartir Harry se retrouva enfin seul avec Ron les autres était sur la table de derrière.

-Harry tu es sûr que ça va tu es pâle

-Oui ça va, enfin, pas vraiment

-Vas-y qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu peux tout me raconter

-C'est que, je vais passer trois jours-enfin plus que deux- avec le professeur Lupin mais ensuite je devrais retourner chez les moldus pour un peu plus de trois semaines et j'en ai assez si ça continue je crois que je vais partir, je sais pas où j'irais mais le plus loin possible de mon oncle et de ma tante

-Pourquoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose

-c'est que j'en ai assez de les entendre murmurait que je les mets tous en danger et que…

-et que quoi?

-… Que tout va mieux depuis que..

-Depuis que quoi? Harry qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es blanc comme un mort

-…Depuis que Sirius est…qu'il est…que…tu sais…ils savent que Sirius est…enfin qu'il est…

-C'est bon je comprends Harry, mais Dumbledore fait ce qu'il juge être le mieux pour toi je suppose, oui

-Tu viens Harry, il se retourna, le professeur Lupin s'était levé, Harry dit au revoir à tout le monde et le rejoignit, il l'attendait à coté de la porte qui donnait sur la rue côté moldu.

Harry ne vit pas passer les deux jours qui suivirent, le professer Lupin ne lui avait plus parlait de Sirius ils avaient discuté des BUSE et de Rogue ainsi que de la blague qui lui était destinée. Harry rentra chez les Dursley, il monta dans sa chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer Hedwige et barra trois jours de plus sur son calendrier, il s'assit sur le lit, il avait passé trois jours avec un membre de l'Ordre et il n'avait cependant rien appris de nouveau au sujet de Voldemort.

-AAAAAAAARRRRGH!

Harry descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre la baguette brandie, il entra dans la cuisine d'où venait le cri, il s'attendait à voir un mangemort mais non, la personne qui se tenait au milieu de la cuisine des Dursley n'était autre que Albus Dumbledore.

-Que faites-vous là professeur?

-OUI QUE FAITES VOUS LA ET QUI ÊTES-VOUS? Hurla l'oncle Vernon

-Je me présente je suis Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler, je suis venu chercher Harry, vas préparer tes affaires, il s'était tourné vers Harry. Celui-ci monta chercher sa valise mais alors qu'il détachait le petit miroir il eut un doute et si la personne qui était dans la cuisine n'était pas Dumbledore, si c'était un mangemort qui avait pris son apparence, Harry décida de vérifier en posant une question à laquelle seul le directeur de Poudlard pouvait répondre. Il retourna dans la cuisine avec sa valise, en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait poser comme question. Dumbledore était entrain d'expliquer quelque chose aux Dursley quand il entra ils se retournèrent vers lui.

-Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question

-bien sûr, à quel sujet

-Pour être sûr de m'adresser à la bonne personne. Quelle forme prend mon patronus et quel et son nom?

-Il prend la forme d'un cerf qui s'appelle Cornedrue. Allons-y. Tiens Harry c'est un portoloin, Harry prit la boite de lait et il senti l'habituelle impression qu'un crochet l'avait brusquement attrapé derrière le nombril en le tirant en avant, après quelque secondes il atterrit dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait que cinq personnes, Mrs Weasley, Tonks, le professeur Lupin, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue.

-Bonjour Molly, dit le professeur Dumbledore, où puis-je aller pour pouvoir parle seul à Harry?

-Il y a une pièce la-bas, elle montra une porte dans un coin, mais je continue à penser que vous avez tort. Harry vit qu'elle avait l'air en colère et elle fixait Dumbledore d'un air furieux. Dumbledore ne lui accorda pas un regard et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Harry ne posa aucune question, conscient que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les chose encore plus entre Dumbledore et Mrs Weasley, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'accord sur un sujet pointilleux. Harry entra dans la pièce, les murs étaient sombres variant du noir au gris le sol était couvert de poussière ce qui le fit penser à Kréatur. Dumbledore s'assit dans un petit fauteuil devant une cheminée et en désigna un autre à Harry, il s'y assit et attendit, Dumbledore ne parlant pas Harry se décida à engager la discussion

-Professeur, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher?

-Harry, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec le professeur Lupin, il t'avait entendu parler avec Ron…Au sujet de tes vacances…

-euh…oui…je vois de quoi vous parlez…Dumbledore lui fit signe de se taire, il avait l'air plus fatigué que l'année dernière.

-Harry, je croyais avoir été clair au sujet du fait que tu devais rester chez ta tante.

-oui, mais

-Non, je t'ais demandé de me laisser finir, donc je croyais avoir été clair au sujet du fait que tu devais rester chez ta tante, mais je comprends parfaitement que tu veuille partir, je suis donc venu te proposer de rester ici, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu pourras réfléchir ce soir, tu dors ici et demain tu me diras si tu désire rester en sachant que quelque soit ton choix, je te proposerais aussi de faire partie de l'Ordre, alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-C'est que, j'aimerais faire partie de l'Ordre, mais…

-Tu me répondra demain, à neuf heure il y aura une réunion, bon maintenant tu peux aller dans la cuisine ou dans ta chambre, Molly a déjà dût monter tes affaires.

-Au fait pourquoi est-ce que Mrs Weasley est-elle en colère?

-J'ai longuement discuté avec les membres de l'Ordre au sujet de ton admission et elle jugeait, à tort je pense, que tu étais trop jeune, mais le reste de l'Ordre jugeait que si une personne au monde méritait de faire partie d'une association qui combat Voldemort c'est bien toi, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec eux mais bien sûr tu auras un rôle spécial à tenir, j'aimerais que tu continues l'AD

-Quoi?…mais, l'AD avait été créé pour que les élèves puissent apprendre à se défendre car le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était une abruti incapable

-oui mais je devrais peut-être te signaler que tous les élèves qui faisaient partis de l'Ordre ont eu E à leur examen de Défense contre les forces du mal, à part toi qui a eu O.

-Professeur vous avez un trouvé quelqu'un pour assurer les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal

-Oui mais je voudrais que les élèves désirant apprendre à combattre les Mangemorts puissent pratiquer les sortilèges en dehors des cours, tu pourrais même organiser des petits duels entre eux, non? Ce sera ta mission pour l'Ordre, je te donnerais des informations supplémentaires à la réunion de demain.

-D'accord.

Harry retourna dans la cuisine et ne fit pas attention à Mrs Weasley qui lui demanda comment ça c'était passé. Il monta dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé lors de son dernier séjour dans cette maison, il retrouva le portrait vide et alla s'allonger sur le lit, il ferma les yeux, il avait tellement souhaité faire partie de l'Ordre l'année dernière que sa réaction si peu enthousiaste l'aurait surpris mais c'était sans compter les évènements de l'année dernière, cette maison étaient remplie de souvenirs de son parrain et Harry se demanda si il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner chez les Dursley.

-Est-ce que tu dors? Harry se releva et regarda Tonks, elle avait un visage pâle en forme de cœur, des yeux sombres et brillants, et des cheveux courts, d'une couleur rose chewing-gum, qui se dressaient en mèches pointues. Est-ce que ça va? Bien sûr que non, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais pensé que tu voudrais peut-être parler?

-Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je voudrais parler?

-Parce que ce serait normal, mais si tu ne veux pas parler tu n'as qu'à le dire et je m'en vais. Elle fixait Harry qui ne savait quoi répondre, après tout peut-être qu'elle avait raison, il avait peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Oui, d'accord, tu…désolé vous voulez vous asseoir…Professeur?

-Je vois que Remus a été trop bavard, bon, … par où veux-tu commencer?

-C'est vous qui êtes venus me parler, alors c'est vous qui devez savoir de quoi parler.

-Oui…mais….bon d'accord, je voudrais parler de Sirius…, Harry aurait dût s'en douter, tu voudrais peut-être en savoir plus sur cette pièce.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle ce que je sais déjà, j'en rêve assez la nuit pour en reparler le jour.

-D'accord, d'abord ce dont on est sûr: cette pièce s'appelle _« La chambre de la mort. »_ et ce n'est pas par hasard, tu sais sûrement que les personnes qui travaillent dans ces pièces sont surnommés _les langues-de-plomb _, or il y en a un qui travaille pour l'Ordre, il s'appelle Funestar, je crois que tu l'as croisé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, il nous a appris que dans cette pièce ils étudient La Mort,

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par: _ils étudient La Mort._

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini, cette arcade est une de leurs inventions, ils l'ont créé pour pouvoir aller dans le monde des morts, mais ils ont oubliés un détail, comment en sortir? Après plusieurs années il paraît qu'ils avaient créé une sortie mais que personne ne l'a passée, enfin presque, un sorcier, il s'appelait Viahné Talon, il voulait savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient, au ministère des mystères, il y est allé et…il est tombé derrière l'arcade, jusque là c'est encore ce qui est certain, sa femme à voulu aller le chercher, mais elle n'est jamais sortie, en revanche, un cheval noir est sorti.

-Et alors, quel est le rapport?

-Euh…je ne sais pas, Harry avait l'impression qu'elle fuyait son regard.

-Bon et ensuite, en quoi ça pourrait m'intéresser.

-Euh…rien je disais tout ça pour te dire que cette arcade est…

-QU'IL EST MORT, CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE ME LE RAPPELER, JE LE SAIS TRES BIEN

-JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON, Tonks avait parlée d'une voix sévère, TU N'EST PAS LE SEUL A QUI IL MANQUE. Elle sembla se calmer, Sirius m'a toujours dis que tu étais comme ton père, mais l'année dernière il trouvait que tu avais un comportement étrange, presque arrogant.

-AH OUI, IL PENSAIT CA, EH BIEN, IL AVAIT TORT, ET…

-Et quoi, Harry, si tu savais à quel point il avait peur que ton arrogance se retourne vers toi

-Je ne suis pas arrogant!

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, écoute et laisse moi finir, tu as dû combattre Voldemort plus souvent que n'importe qui mais tu as étais considérait comme trop jeune, et c'est ça qui a fait que tu voulais que tout le monde sache à quel point tu as souffert, et quand ce désir que tout le monde sache la vérité s'intensifie, il peut vite devenir de l'arrogance, et Sirius voulait t'en parler, mais il ne savait pas comment te le dire.

-Tu…tu as raison…

-Je croyais que tu me vouvoyais, il faudrait savoir

-C'est comme vous voyez, professeur

-Tu peux me tutoyais imbécile, dit-elle d'une voix amusée, mais à Poudlard, il vaudra mieux me vouvoyer, d'accord.

-Tonks, Harry, le dîner est servi, le professeur Lupin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et leurs souriait.

-On vient, Tonks se leva et se retourna vers Harry, alors tu viens

-Oui mais je voudrais rester seul un petit peu, Tonks et Lupin sortirent et Harry se retrouva seul, il sortit le petit miroir de sa valise: « comme ça je suis arrogant? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dis de ce que tu pensait. » Il mourrait d'envie de casser tout ce qui lui tomber sous la main mais cela ne servirait à rien, après tout Tonks avait raison, il avait mal agit l'année dernière, quand il avait répondu à Ron et à Hermione il s'était cru meilleur qu'eux, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été insolent envers tout ceux qui n'avaient voulu que l'aider, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, il rangea le petit miroir dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte, quand il les reverrait, il devrait avoir une discussion avec eux, pour s'excuser, juste pour s'excuser, il descendit et passa devant le portrait de Mrs Black sans la réveiller, il alla directement dans la cuisine, le repas était déjà servi, il s'assit entre le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall, il mangea sans se rendre compte que tout le monde le regardait, Dumbledore lui dit qu'il devrait être là à la réunion de demain et qu'il devait essayer de vider son esprit tous les soirs car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Harry quitta la pièce et remonta dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond noirci par la poussière, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait faire partie de l'Ordre, mais supporterait-il de connaître le nom de tous les morts, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui était sûre: ce serait lui qui tuerait Voldemort ou ce serait Voldemort qui le tuerait. Pourquoi tant de gens voulaient le combattre et risquaient leur vie alors qu'ils connaissaient la fin de l'histoire. Il vida son esprit et cela lui parut assez simple comparé à l'année précédente, il savait que s'il ne vidait pas son esprit il pourrait se reproduire la même chose que l'année précédente, il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Harry se réveilla à huit heures et descendit déjeuner, il aida Mrs Weasley à préparer la réunion en rajoutant des chaises et en sortant des tas de papiers auxquels Harry ne comprit rien. Puis Dumbledore entra et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher:

-Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui

-Pour ta mission, j'ai envoyé des courriers à presque tous les élèves sauf ceux que je juge inutile de prévenir, Harry sût qu'il voulait parler de Malefoy et de tous ceux qui avaient des parents Mangemorts, j'aimerais que tu évites de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui sera dis dans les réunion ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione, tu comprends aussi que tu dois éviter tout conflits avec des membres de l'Ordre, Harry comprit qu'il parlait de Rogue.

-Bien sûr

-Oh tiens voilà Tonks qui se lève, alors bien dormi? demanda-t-il

-Ouaaaaaaaaaaiiii, dit-elle dans un long bâillement. Oh salut Remus, dit-elle au professeur Lupin qui venait d'entrer.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit ce dernier, lui il avait l'air bien réveillé, il manque du monde, tiens voilà le professeur Nymphadora

-Oh arrête toi, je déteste qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom et tu le sais, en plus je n'aime pas qu'on me dise professeur, j'ai l'impression de prendre trente ans.

-C'est très gentil pour moi, Harry se retourna et vit le professeur McGonagall.

-Désolée Minerva.

-Alors tout le monde a bien dormi, bonjour Harry, elle se tourna vers lui, vous êtes blanc comme un mort, vous avez bien dormis? Harry avait pâlit d'un seul coup, toutes ces retrouvailles lui avaient fait repenser à la photo que lui avait montrer Maugrey.

-Oui, je vais bien, mais c'est que j'ai un peu faim

-Tu veux quelque chose? demanda Mrs Weasley

-Non merci.

-Tonks, j'espère que tu ne feras pas de favoritisme, dit Lupin, pas comme certaines personnes.

-Est-ce que tu insinuerais, que je fais du favoritisme? Demanda Le professeur McGonagall

-Non je ne pensais pas à toi, dit le professeur Lupin d'un ton ironique, mais maintenant que tu m'en parles…

-Dis le fond de ta pensée Remus…

-Enfin bref, Tonks, tu ne feras pas de favoritisme?

-J'essayerais même si ce sera très dur de ne pas mettre de retenue au petit blond, rien que pour me venger de son père..

-Tu es indigne d'être professeur, dit McGonagall d'un ton amusée, le professeur Dumbledore sourit, Professeur ce n'est pas drôle, si elle commence comme ça,…un professeur n'agirait pas comme ça, il doit être neutre

-Dieu merci, je préfèrerais ne pas être professeur, ça vous fait prendre plus de trente ans et vous devenez gâteux, il suffit de regarder Remus et Minerva.

-QUOI! Avaient hurlés les professeurs Lupin et McGonagall

-Hum, Hum! Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Rogue, tout le monde le regarda. Désolé d'interrompre cette discussion mais tout le monde, enfin presque, attends devant la porte. Il eut un sourire narquois, et Harry comprit de qui il parlait.

-Bien faîtes les entrer, dit Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Première réunion.**

Une trentaine de sorciers et sorcières entrèrent dans la salle, Harry reconnut Kingsley Shacklebolt, un grand sorcier noir, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, un sorcier à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux couleurs paille, Hestia Jones, Percy, Bill et Mr Weasley. La pièce était pleine de sorciers, Lupin se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Harry:

-Viens avec moi, tu vas te placer à côté de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore était assis au bout de la table, il prit une chaise que lui avança Mrs Weasley et fit signe à Harry de s'y asseoir, il se leva et attendit, tout le monde se tut, et chacun s'assit.

-Bienvenue à cette nouvelle réunion, j'aimerais dire quelque chose avant de commencer la réunion, nous avons le plaisir de compter deux personnes de plus dans l'Ordre, Harry Potter, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry qui vit tous les regards se tourner vers lui, je voudrais aussi ajouter que monsieur Percy Weasley, Harry vit Percy à l'autre bout de la table il rougit en entendant Dumbledore parler de lui, nous a rejoint également, j'ai fini avec les présentation, alors commençons, Kingsley à vous l'honneur.

-Merci, celui-ci se leva, du côté du ministère, l'enquête n'a pas beaucoup avancée, sauf que vous-savez-qui à été aperçu pour la dernière fois en France, mais on doute fort de ce témoignage qui n'a aucun sens, pourquoi se serait-il éloigné de l'Angleterre alors que ce qu'il cherche y est. C'est tout ce qu'on sait, oui aussi McDowell n'est pas revenu au bureau depuis une semaine, je crains qu'il ne se soit fait attaquer, il gardait chez lui les dossier concernant les Mangemorts car il devait les mettre à jour. Il se rassit.

-Antarès à votre tour, des nouvelles d'Azkaban? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, les Mangemorts, qui y étaient enfermés se sont échappé, neufs des dix surveillants se sont faits tuer, les Aurors ont localisé Malefoy et Crabbe mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de les capturer. On n'a pas revus les autres et leurs familles disent n'avoir aucune nouvelles. Il se rassit.

-Très bien Antarès merci, j'aimerais que vous me donniez la liste complète des personnes chargées de la surveillance d'Azkaban, vous me la donnerez à la prochaine réunion.

Harry écouta avec attention toute la réunion, après Antarès un sorcier du nom de Arcturus prit la parole, il travaillait au ministère Moldu et vérifiait qu'aucun moldu n'avait été attaqué et que le gouvernement moldu faisait tout pour protéger leur citoyens de Voldemort, puis ce fut au tour d'une sorcière nommée Spica elle avait parlé de sortilèges et de nouveaux contre sorts, Harry n'avait pas tout compris, après celle-ci un autre sorcier prit la parole, il s'appelait Procyon, c'était un Aurors tout comme Deneb et Véga, enfin ce fut au tour de Rogue, Harry attendait avec impatience que ce dernier explique ce qu'il faisait:

-Professeur, le seigneur des ténèbres cherche quelqu'un mais il ne me fait pas assez confiance pour me dire qui il cherche mais d'après le peu de ce que j'ai entendu me fait penser que cette personne serait de la même famille que Potter. Il y eu un silence total Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait encore de la famille à part sa tante mais c'était impossible, il le saurait à moins que Dumbledore lui ai encore menti.

-Très bien, merci Sévérus , dit Dumbledore, essayez d'en savoir plus, la réunion est terminée.

Il était déjà midi lorsque tout le monde fut partis, la réunion avait durée trois heures mais Harry n'en avait retenu que la dernière phrase prononcée par Rogue.

-Harry est-ce que ça va? Demanda Tonks, elle avait cette fois ci des cheveux violets. Tu sais cet abrutit de Servilus est sourd comme je ne sais quoi donc il a mal compris.

-Je préférais qu'il ai bien compris, ça voudrait dire que je ne suis plus obligé de rester chez les Dursley. De toute façon, la seule famille que je voulais, n'existe plus donc je n'en ai rien à faire.

Harry monta dans sa chambre sans faire attention à Mrs Weasley qui lui disait que le repas était servi, il avait menti à Tonks, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'est qu'il rencontre cette personne et que peu de temps après elle ne se fasse tuer, il s'allongea et s'endormit, ces derniers temps il n'avait envie de rien faire à part dormir. Quand il se réveilla il était 9h30, il regarda la toile et mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus vide, Phinéas se tenait dans le cadre, il s'adressa à Harry.

-Est-ce que le _monsieur personne ne me comprend_ pourrait aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore.

-Non il n'a pas envie, allez-y vous même.

-Sale gosse, c'est urgent, EST-CE QU'IL Y A QUELQU'UN, Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce portrait hurle sursauta.

-Calme toi j'y vais. Harry descendit l'escalier et avança jusqu'à la cuisine mais il n'ouvrit pas la porte, il venait d'entendre le professeur Rogue prononcer son nom:

-Potter doit connaître la vérité professeur, sinon il y aura encore des morts, vous avez déjà fait l'erreur de ne rien lui dire l'année précédente, Black est mort, mais ça aurait pu être plus grave, le chien ne faisait rien, il ne servait à rien, Harry bouillonnait de rage, il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur Rogue mais il écouta à nouveau la discussion

-Professeur Rogue, nous ne sommes pas sûr, et tant que je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent je ne lui dirai rien, je ne veux pas lui donnait de faux espoirs, Harry en avait assez, il frappa à la porte. Entrez. Oh Harry si tu veux quelque chose à manger il faudra attendre, Molly est absente pour le moment, il n'y avait que le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue.

-Non c'est que, Phinéas m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, il est dans son tableau.

-Très bien reste ici, j'y vais seul, Dumbledore sortit et Harry se retrouva seul avec le professeur Rogue.

-J'ai entendu votre discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous ne savait rien faire d'autre que d'écouter aux portes.

-LA FERME. Comment avez vous osé dire que Sirius ne servait à rien, vous…vous êtes un…

-Tu n'arrives même plus à parler, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, à part le ménage il ne faisait rien, en un éclair Harry avait sorti sa baguette et Rogue en fit autant. Rangez-là Potter, vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard.

-Je m'en fiche vous allez me le payer, vous êtes un enfoiré de première et en plus vous ne savez pas vous laver les cheveux. Lui au moins il avait des amis. Rogue leva sa baguette près à lancer un sortilège mais la porte s'ouvrit, Dumbledore se tenait dans l'encadrement , l'air furieux.

-Que faites-vous, professeur rangez ça immédiatement et toi Harry, je croyais avoir été clair au sujet du fait que tu devrais te calmer. Harry et Rogue rangèrent leurs baguettes à contre-cœur. Très bien, Sévérus, je crois que notre entretien est terminé, au revoir. Rogue sortit. Harry, les Weasley viennent d'arriver, ils s'installent ici définitivement, je voulais te voir avant pour qu'on puisse remettre certaines choses au point, d'abord je ne veux plus de conflits de ce genre, ensuite tu te souviens que tu ne dois parler à personne de ce qui est dit en réunion, tu m'as bien compris?

-Oui professeur, mais je ne promets rien quand au fait de ne pas tuer Servilo

-Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter, il est très important et il est ton professeur de potion, tu as besoin de lui pour devenir Aurors

-Justement, si je le tue, j'aurais un nouveau professeur mieux qualifié pour enseigner.

-L'entrevue est terminée.

Harry sortit de la cuisine et vit Ron descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Harry, comment tu vas?

-Ouai, ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Tu te moques de moi ou quoi, tu fais partie de l'Ordre et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as rien à raconter.

-Ils ne disent rien d'intéressant, comment vont les autres?

-Arrête de changer de sujet, si tu ne veux pas me raconter dis le tout de suite.

-J'ai promis à Dumbledore de ne rien dire, mais je te jure que c'est inintéressant, au fait je voulais m'excuser pour l'année dernière, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j' ai été arrogant.

-C'est pas grave, tu viens Ginny nous attends en haut.

-D'accord, dit Harry perdu dans ses pensées, ils montèrent les escaliers en continuant de parler.

-Au fait si je ne me trompe pas, Dumbledore était en haut et Rogue était dans la cuisine avec toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

-Rien d'important, on a…comment dire…eu une discussion amicale, répondit le sorcier d'un ton amusé.

-Dis moi que tu l'as rendu incapable de faire cours.

-Désolé, Dumbledore est arrivé trop tôt, au fait pourquoi tu me demande ça, je croyais que tu arrêtais les potions?

-Oui, mais si il y avait un autre professeur, peut-être qu'il accepterait les élèves qui ont eu A à leurs BUSE. Au fait tu as eu quoi comme notes à tes BUSE?

-Oh, je vais te les montrer, tiens, salut Ginny.

-Salut Harry, elle se tourna vers Ron, je voudrais pas être rabat-joie mais Percy me tape sur les nerfs, quand il était pas là c'était pas super, mais au moins personne ne me disait sans cesse: tu ferais mieux de commencer à réviser, cette année tu passes tes BUSES, et je voudrais que tu ais plus que ces abrutis de jumeaux. Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Arrêtez de rire, ce n'est pas drôle, vous voulez prendre ma place?

-Excuse-moi, Ginny, dit Ron , mais je me disais que nous on l'a échappé bel, et j'essayais d'imaginer ce que ce serait si Hermione était là, tu imagines, deux pour le prix d'un.

-Ne parle pas de malheur, dit la petite rouquine.

-Pourrais-je vous proposer d'aller dans la chambre, parce que, il y a Percy qui est en train de descendre et je voudrais éviter de lui parler de mes BUSES.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu viens Ginny?

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Ron et Harry devraient dormir, et tout de suite ce dernier sût que les moments de solitudes se feraient plus rares.

-Alors Harry, tu as eu combien à tes BUSES.

-J'ai eu O en défense contre les forces du mal et soin aux créatures magiques, E en sortilèges, métamorphoses, botanique et potions, A en astronomie et Histoire de la magie, et P en divination. Et toi?

-J'ai eu O en soin aux créatures magiques, E en défense contre les forces du mal, botaniques et en métamorphose, A en sortilèges et en astronomie, D en potion ,et P en divination et en histoire de la magie.

-Arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement, au moins t'as pas eu T en Potion et tu es obligé d'arrêter les potions, la divination et l'histoire de la magie. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce que le toussotement de Ginny les fit se tourner vers elle.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger mais moi j'ai encore Rogue pour au moins un an donc évitez d'être trop joyeux.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ginny moi je continue, dit Harry, et devant le regard interrogateur de la cadette des Weasley il rajouta, oui si je veux être Aurors je dois continuer les Potions.

-En parlant de Rogue, est-ce que ça va mieux toi?

-À quel propos?

-Au sujet de Sirius bien-sûr, dit-il malgré que Ginny essayait de lui marcher sur le pied pour le faire taire, écoute il faut que tu en parles.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

-Oui, mais…

-NON, J'AI DIt QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS EN PARLER.

-Tu viens de t'excuser et tu recommences, je parlerais de Sirius si je veux.

-LA FERME, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait Harry leva la main et abattit son poing dans la figure de Ron qui sous le choc bascula en arrière et s'effondra sur le sol, celui-ci le fusilla du regard, Harry sortit en courant de la chambre sans faire attention aux appels de Ginny, il descendit l'escalier en courant et sortit sans voir que Mrs Weasley venait de sortir de la cuisine. Il se retrouva dehors et ne fit pas plus attention au froid qu'aux appels de Ginny, c'était comme si il était ailleurs. Il courut le long des maisons, tournant dans les rues adjacentes tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche presque instinctivement. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes mais Harry semblait être dirigé par autre chose que sa propre volonté et bientôt il s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être un petit bois, il entra dans cet univers de brouillard et constata que la plupart des arbres étaient des Saules pleureurs, leurs branches tombantes semblaient murmurer dans le vent. Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers le ciel noir et aperçu la pleine lune, il se demanda où était le professeur Lupin. Il s'enfonça plus encore dans cette forêt lugubre, il observa les arbres usés par le temps, et s'arrêta devant un grand chêne, il regarda plus attentivement le tronc. Il y avait des initiales gravées dans l'écorce, un « S » et un « B ». Il fut parcourut d'un frisson sans savoir pourquoi, les branches de cet arbre n'étaient pas trop hautes et formaient une sorte d'énorme nid, Harry monta dans le vieil arbre, s'allongea dans le petit creux et regarda à nouveau le ciel. Il trouvait quelque chose d'apaisant dans cette étendue noire dépourvue d'étoiles, il ne voulait pas dormir et se mit à fouiller sa mémoire. Alors il vit un rayon lumineux, un rayon vert puis entendit un cri, ensuite il perçut une pièce rectangulaire avec une arcade, Sirius tomba doucement derrière le voile, et les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Harry. Quoi qu'il fasse il n'arrivait pas à oublier son parrain, même dans cet arbre il avait l'impression que Sirius était là. Pourtant, il se sentait seul, abandonné de tous. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en sachant qu'on est le seul à avoir survécu à un sorcier qui avait détruit toute votre famille. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Harry ne voulait pas savoir si ce que Sévérus avait dit était vrai. Le jeune adolescent sortit de sa poche le petit miroir à double sens et contempla son reflet. Il aurait préférait voir le visage de son parrain repoussant en arrière ses cheveux noirs, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne le reverraiT plus.

Harry leva une fois de plus les yeux vers le ciel, il ne pensait qu'à une chose: fuir, fuir tous ces sorciers qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux qui fixaient vers son front ou ceux qui voulaient lui parler de choses dont il ne souhaitait pas discuter. Fuir tout simplement. Une chouette passa au dessus de lui et il se dit que le seul moyen de s'enfuir serait de s'envoler. Il resta un bon moment à regarder le vide, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait quitté le quartier général l'ordre du phénix mais il avait mal au dos, il se rassit. Il entendit des personnes parler, l'une d'elles était Dumbledore, Harry ne voulait pas rentrer maintenant, il grimpa plus haut dans l'arbre, et atteint bientôt les dernières branches assez solides pour supporter son poids. À cette hauteur il faisait plus froid car les branches qui le protégeaient du vent se faisaient rares, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation, car les cinq sorciers qui étaient à sa recherche étaient au pieds du chêne, il reconnut Dumbledore, Tonks, Mr Weasley, le professeurs Rogue et Percy.

-L'avez-vous trouvé? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

-Non, répondit Tonks, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici, nous sommes hors de la ville et même si il est en colère, il n'est pas inconscient, il sait que vous-savez-qui le cherche, je crois qu'il faudrait chercher autour de la place.

Les cinq sorciers se retournèrent et partirent, mais Rogue s'arrêta et leva les yeux, Harry resta immobile et attendit que le professeur des Potions rejoignent les autres sorciers, puis il redescendit lentement le long du tronc et alla se nichait dans le creux. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit après avoir vidé son esprit.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait mal partout et ne se souvenait plus de rien, il ouvrit les yeux et soudain, tout lui revint il se rassit et une épaisse couverture glissa de ses épaules, il n'avait pourtant pas emmené de couvertures, il vit également un petit paquet posé à ses pieds. Il l'ouvrit, le paquet contenait un thermos rempli de café et deux tartines de confitures, il mangea une des tartines sans se soucier de leur origine et but un peu de café. Après ce maigre petit déjeuné il décida de visiter le bois. Il mit le thermos et la deuxième tartine dans le paquet qu'il enveloppa de la couverture. Il déposa celle-ci dans le creux de l'arbre et la couvrit de feuilles puis il descendit. Ses jambes étaient engourdies mais il se sentait étrangement libre, il regarda les alentours pour pouvoir se repérer. L e chêne était l'arbre le plus haut, il n'aurait donc aucun problèmes pour le retrouver. Il décida d'aller droit devant lui en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans cette forêt, cette nouvelle journée d'été s'annonçait très chaude même si la nuit avait été froide.

Harry avait l'impression que cette forêt lui était familière il avait l'impression de connaître chacun de ces arbres, les quelques rayon de lumière qui passait à travers les arbre donnait à ce lieu une atmosphère féerique. Tout près du vieux chêne il vit un petit cours d'eau. Harry regardait chacun de ces arbres et vit un cercle plus clair sur un des tronc, il s'avança et vit que quelqu'un avait retiré l'écorce pour graver quelque chose: « S, tu me le paieras, tu m'as volé mon amour. »

-Que signifie ce S, Harry réfléchissait tout haut comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux comprendre, sur le chêne il était gravé S et B, et sur cet arbre il y a un S qu'est ce que…Sirius, Sirius Black bien sûr, mais que signifie « tu m'as volé mon amour »?

Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux pour se concentrer mais cette phrase était toujours aussi incompréhensible. Un hurlement se fit entendre, Harry se retourna et vit un énorme loup gris avec des crocs gigantesques, il était suivit de trois autres loups un peu plus petits, Harry se retourna et courut en direction du vieux chêne, il courait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais courut mais plus il courait plus il avait l'impression que les loups s'approchaient, enfin il vit l'arbre dans lequel il avait dormis, il n'étais plus qu'a quelques mètres, il lui suffirait de grimper à l'arbre et d'attendre que ses poursuivants se lassent de l'attendre, Harry était maintenant à deux mètres de l'arbre il tendit les bras comme pour y arriver plus vite mais il ressentit une douleur au niveau de la cheville, il tomba et en quelques secondes il se retrouva à plats ventre sur le sol entouré des quatre loups, le plus gros lui tenait la cheville entre ses mâchoires, Harry se tourna sur le dos et regarda le plus grand loups dans les yeux, le jeune sorcier sentit une brûlure au niveau de la poitrine, le loup le lâcha et s'allongea en baissant la tête, les trois autres loups s'enfuirent sans se retourner. Harry rampa jusqu'à l'arbre, il essaya d'attraper les branches qui étaient les plus basse, mais elles étaient trop loin, Harry se leva sur un pied et parvint à saisir la première branche, il se hissa jusqu'au creux où il avait dormis et regarda en bas, le loup s'était rapproché, il était allongé en bas de l'arbre. Tant qu'il était dans cet arbre Harry ne craignait rien, il regarda donc sa cheville, son jean était déchiré et maculé de sang, il souleva les morceau qui restaient du jean, la plaie était profonde et elle lui brûlaient, si Harry voulait qu'elle cicatrise il devrait la nettoyer le plus vite possible, il suffirait de la nettoyer dans le petit cour d'eau, si le loup partait et que le sorcier arriver à atteindre le ruisseau.

-Vas-t-en, dit-il au loup, allez ouste, pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre les autres loups?

L'animal leva le regard vers Harry, ce dernier se souvint de la brûlure qu'il avait eu à la poitrine, Harry plongea sa main dans son pull et en sortit la petite médaille, elle avait une couleur rouge inhabituelle, le loup poussa un long gémissement, et s'allongea un peu plus sur le sol.

-C'est à cause de ça que tu m'as lâché, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas parti comme les autres? En tout cas ce n'est pas toi qui me répondra.

Harry remit la médaille à sa place, et prit le paquet qu'il avait laissé dans la couverture le matin même, le sorcier mangea une tartint, il donna un morceau au loup et but un peu de café, le café froid n'était pas très bon mais c'était mieux que rien, Harry reposa le thermos mais, le récipient tomba et se renversa sur le sol, le loup le prit entre ses mâchoires et partit.

-Non, rends-le moi, hurla Harry, mais l'animal était déjà partis.

Harry resta une heure tout seul dans cet arbre, il perdait beaucoup de sang et était blanc comme un mort. Le loup avança jusqu'à l'arbre.

-Tu es revenu toi? L'animal posa ses pattes avant sur l'arbre, Harry se pencha et vit que le loup ramenait le thermos remplis d'eau, le sorcier tendit le bras et prit le thermos, il s'assit de manière à ce que sa cheville soit en dehors de l'arbre, il versa un peu d'eau sur la blessure, l'eau était fraîche et Harry se sentit mieux, il déchira un morceau de son T-shirt et le noua à sa cheville pour couvrir la blessure. Harry avait toujours mal mais au moins le sang ne coulait plus. Harry posa le thermos dans un coin et se rassit dans une position un peu plus confortable, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Harry en conclu qu'il était à peu près midi, le sorcier avait faim, la tartine de confiture n'avait pas changé grand chose, il regarda le ciel en essayant d'oublier sa faim. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de rentrer au quartier général de l'Ordre, mais il n'avait aucune envie de reparler à Ron ou de s'expliquer avec lui. Harry se pencha et vit le loup arriver avec ce qui semblait être un poulet, l'animal grimpa sur la première branche et déposa le poulet sur les genoux d'Harry, il s'apprêta à redescendre mais Harry le rappela.

-Viens, il taper le vide à coté de lui pour que le loup approche.

L'animal sauta jusque dans l'arbre et s'allongea à coté du sorcier. Harry tendit le bras et passa sa main dans le pelage gris du loup, Harry posa sa tête contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux, il les rouvrit, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, le loup leva le regard vers Harry, un regard qui ressemblaient tellement à celui de Patmol mis à part la couleur: rouge.

-Sirius…Harry ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, il serra le loup contre lui, Sirius…

Harry en avait marre de faire comme si rien ne l'affectait, il avait envie d'hurler, de faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il voulait être seul, un hurlement le ramena à la réalité. Le loup regarda Harry puis le poulet, le sorcier compris, il essuya ses larmes et prit le poulet, il était encore tiède, il en ôta une cuisse et la posa devant le loup qui commença à la manger, Harry prit lui aussi un morceau de poulet et mangea, ce repas était délicieux, le sorcier but un peu d'eau et en versa dans ses mains pour permettre au loup de boire, ce dernier se releva et regarda en direction de la ville, une branche craqua, Harry sortit sa baguette.

-Qui est là? Je vous préviens, je suis armés.

-Range ta baguette, dit une voix.

-Vous…Vous êtes un sorcier?

-Range ta baguette!

-Vous me prenez pour un idiot, vous êtes un mangemort?

-Jamais je ne m'associerais au seigneur des ténèbres, mais si tu ne veux pas ranger ta baguette, je m'en occupe, EXPELLIARMUS!

-PROTEGO, Harry avait utilisé le charme du bouclier mais il ne pourrait pas recommencer, sa blessure lui faisait mal et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

-EXPELLIARMUS! Avait hurlé la voix, Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, sa baguette quitta sa main et alla s'écraser à terre. ACCIO, rugit la voix, la baguette quitta le sol et disparut derrière un arbre. Tu devrais être plus prudent, dit la voix dans un murmure, Harry avait l'impression de connaître cette voix.

-Professeur Rogue? Le professeur Rogue sortit de derrière l'arbre derrière lequel la baguette de Harry avait disparu. Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là?

-Je t'ai vu hier, tu n'étais pas discret en haut de ton arbre, je voulais repasser plus tard quand tout le monde serait rentrés.

-C'est vous qui avez ramené le paquet et la couverture.

-Oui, je me suis dis que tu ne devais pas mourir si on veut accomplir la prophétie, mais au moins quand tu es dehors tu ne fais pas chier ton monde.

-Je refuse de rentrer.

-Et tu es bien mieux dehors. Je te l'ai dis, je venais vérifier que cette bestiole ne t'avait pas bouffée. Sais-tu que tu es dans l'arbre préféré de Black?

-Quoi?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris ce que signifiait le S et le B.

-Sirius Black?

-Bien sûr. Dit le professeur des potions.

-Mais, comment le saviez-vous?

-Là ça ne te regarde plus, si tu ne veux pas que je dise au professeur Dumbledore où tu te caches.

-Je voulais juste savoir comment vous savez que cette arbre était l'arbre préféré de Sirius.

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Tiens. Le professeur Rogue lui lança un paquet de chocogrenouilles. Ta chouette la ramené ce matin, elle ne peut pas te l'amener si tu ne veux pas le recevoir. Il y avait aussi cette lettre.

-Pourquoi Hedwige ne peux pas me ramener mon courrier.

-Je te l'ai dis, si tu désires rester caché de tout le monde, une chouette ne pas te trouver. S'il en était autrement le ministère n'aurait aucun mal à trouver les criminels en fuite, il suffirait de donner un courrier à un hiboux et de le suivre pour savoir où se trouve le destinataire.

-Ouai.

-Si tu voyais l'état de la maison de ton parrain, on voit bien qu'il n'y a plus de femmes de ménage.

-Fermez-la!

-Ouaff, fit le professeur au teint cireux pour immiter l'aboiement d'un chien.. Puis il jeta sa baguette à Harry et s'en alla.

Harry la rangea dans sa poche et se tourna vers le loup.

-Je devrais te trouver un nom. Pourquoi pas Romulus.

Harry se demanda combien de temps il pourrait rester dans cet arbre avec sa blessure. Il décida de voir l'état de la plaie au matin, si la plaie était trop grave il rentrerait. Le soleil était un peu plus bas dans le ciel mais il faisait encore jour, Harry ouvrit la lettre, il reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione:

_« Salut Harry, j__'ai reçu une lettre de Ron m'annonçant que tu t'étais enfuis du Square Grimmaurd après lui avoir donné un coup de poing. J'espère, même si cela est improbable, impossible même, qu'il m'a menti. J'espère que tu comprends que je ne t'ai pas envoyé cette lettre dans l'intention de t'accabler. J'espère que cette histoire sera très vite réglée, et te revoir bientôt._

_Amicalement Hermione. »_

L'écriture d'Hermione était tremblante, mais la lettre de son amie n'affecta pas Harry, il n'était pas décidé à s'excuser et il ne le ferait pas. La nuit commençait à tomber, Harry s'allongea et s'enroula dans la couverture, le loup posa sa tête sur Harry. Le sorcier caressa lentement l'animal. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Harry sentit une légère brise lui ébouriffer les cheveux, il se releva. Le loup s'était lui aussi relevé, des voix se faisaient entendre, le loup descendit de l'arbre et partit dans la direction opposée de la voix du professeur McGonagall que Harry venait de reconnaître, il tendit les bras et attrapa la branche au dessus de sa tête, et se hissa jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse attraper une autre branche. Dans un craquement sourd, la branche se cassa et Harry s'effondra sur le sol, sa cheville avait été la première chose à toucher la terre dure, le jeune sorcier eu l'impression que quelqu'un lui arrachait le pied, il n'avait plus les idées claires et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, il ne distinguait pratiquement plus rien mise à part les couleurs et certaines formes, il vit quelqu'un se pencher sur lui, la personne était habillée de vert, puis il fut soulevé du sol, le jeune sorcier tourna la tête vers la personne qui le portait, il avait des cheveux noirs et sals, il avait le teint blanc.

-Sirius? Demanda-t-il, puis il ne vit rien d'autre que du noir.

Harry n'était qu'à demi conscient mais il ressentit la douleur dans son pied, il essaya de s'asseoir doucement, mais retomba sur le lit, c'était comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Il sentit qu'on lui posa un chiffon mouillé sur le front, au fur à mesure que sa température baissait, il reprenait ses esprits, il se souvint du loup, de sa tentative de fuite, puis d'une douleur horrible à la cheville, un homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint blanc, un homme qu'il avait cru être Sirius, il ouvrit les yeux. Mrs Weasley lui tournait le dos, il était dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Mrs Weasley, où sommes-nous?

-Oh Harry, dit-elle d'un air soulagée, je croyais que tu n'allais plus te réveiller. Nous sommes dans une des chambre du quartier général de l'Ordre, pourquoi?

-Je ne connais pas cette pièce.

-C'était la chambre de Sirius, comme tu t'es disputé avec Ron on t'a installés ici, le temps que tu ailles mieux. Pourrais tu rester 2 minutes sans bouger je vais chercher le professeur Lupin.

Harry fit circuler son regard dans la pièce, il n'y avait qu'un lit miteux et un petit bureau. Cette chambre était triste, Harry sentait quelque chose lui piquait dans son dos, après un incroyable effort, il parvint à se mettre sur le coté et à passer sa main sous le matelas, il en sortit le petit miroir à double sens de Sirius. Cette fois-ci les larmes ne lui vinrent pas aux yeux, c'état comme si, il était ailleurs, comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps, il faisait abstraction de ses sentiments jusqu'au point de les oublier. Il entendit des marches craquer, il voulut mettre le miroir dans sa poche mais le pyjamas qu'on lui avait mis n'avait pas de poche, il glissa donc le petit objet sous l'oreiller. Mrs Weasley entra accompagnée du sorcier aux grand cernes qui avait était le professeur Harry pendant un an.

-Bonjour Harry, tu vas mieux à ce que je vois.

-Oui, si on veut, la voix de Harry avait une tonalité in habituellement aigu.

-Molly, dit le professeur Lupin en s'adressant à Mrs Weasley, je voudrais parler à Harry, seul à seul.

-Bien sûr professeur, mais il ne doit pas…

-…bouger, oui je sais, et s'il essai de bouger je l'enchaînera à son lit. Mrs Weasley lui jeta un regard noir. Excusez-moi Molly, mais je sais quoi faire, et même si Harry voulait partir, il ne pourrait pas marcher. Mrs Weasley quitta la pièce à contre cœur.

-Professeur, qui m'a ramené ici?

-Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue. Mais, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de plus important, non?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit Harry d'un ton qui n'aurait pu tromper personne.

-Harry, quelle est la raison de ta dispute avec Ron?

-Quelle dispute?

-Oh, presque rien, il est défiguré, et il a perdu un morceau de dent tu vois, presque rien. Harry resta silencieux. Ca ne te dérange pas que ton ami ait la joue toute bleue et qu'il lui manque un bout de dent.

-Il a perdu un morceau de dents? Demanda Harry d'un ton amusé.

-Oui, en tombant sur le sol il s'est cassé un morceau de dent, Mme Pomfresh pourra lui donner une potion pour réparer ça dès qu'il sera de retour à Poudlard, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle, dit le professeur d'un ton sévère.

-Il le méritait.

-Pourrais-je savoir en quoi il l'avait mérité.

-Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander.

-Je l'ai fais, et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il t'avait juste posé une question.

-AH, OUI, IL A JUSTE POSE UNE QUESTION, EH BIEN LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE LE VERRAIS MOI JE LUI POSERAIS UNE QUESTION, CE SERA MON POING DANS SA TÊTE MA QUESTION. Harry hurler sans s'en rendre compte.

-Arrête de me parler sur ce ton. Je n'ai fais que te répéter ce que m'a dis Ron.

-Sortez…

-Quoi?

-Je suis fatigué et j'ai mal au pied, je voudrais me reposer.

-Très bien, je reviendrais te voir quand tu seras réveillé.

Le professeur Lupin sortit, Harry se rassit et sortit le miroir de Sirius, il le replaça sous le matelas.

Harry en avait marre de rester assis. Il sortit du lit et essaya de se tenir debout, mais il ne fit qu'augmenter l'hémorragie. Mrs Weasley rentra au même moment

-Harry! Cria-t-elle indignée. Je t'avais dis de rester allongé.

-J'en ai marre de rester assis.

-Harry, tu as passé plusieurs jours sans aucun soin, tu dois être sérieux, ou sinon Dumbledore ne te fera plus confiance.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de sa confiance.

-Le professeur Rogue aura fini la potion pour te soigner. Tu te rend compte que tu as passé trois jours à dormir.

-Quel jour sommes-nous?

-Nous sommes le 11 août.

-Quoi! Déjà!

Mrs Weasley alla ouvrir la porte, et laissa entrer Tonks.

-Molly, il y a votre fils qui vous demande.Mrs Weasley sortit, Harry et Tonks se retrouvèrent seul dans la pièce.

-Alors ? Demanda Tonks. Je sais que tu ressemble à ton père mais il ne se battait qu'avec Servilo pas avec ses amis.

-Ses amis ne l'embêtez pas sur des sujet de discussion dont l ne voulait pas parler.

-C'est trop compliqué pour moi, tu peux traduire ?

-Non j'ai pas envie

-Ron m'a dit qu'il t'avait posé une question. Je sais que c'est faux, dit-elle en voyant Harry au bord de la crise de nerf, je suppose que la question avait un rapport avec Sirius

-Peut-être, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Puisque tu le prend sur ce ton, je m'en vais. Mais ne t'étonne pas si tu te retrouve tout seul, à force d'envoyer balader tout le monde tu n'auras plus d'amis.

-Si c'est pour que vos amis vous embête à vouloir parler de quelqu'un qui est mort ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Tonks sortit et Harry s'allongea, il fixa le plafond et finit par s'endormir. Dans la semaine qui suivi, Harry parvint à retourner au vieil arbre malgré le renforcement de la sécurité dût à sa petite escapade, mais il ne vit pas Romulus. Dans la nuit du 18août, Harry se réveilla car quelqu'un l'appelait.

-Harry.

-Quoi ? Qui est-ce ?

-Ron.

-Fiche le champ de cette chambre !

-Chuuut, dit le rouquin dans un chuchotement

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry sans baisser le ton.

-Suis moi, et parle moins fort. Il y a une réunion en bas et je me demandais pourquoi tu n'y avait pas été. Il y a Rogue, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lupin.

- Ok, on y va, dit Harry en sortant de son lit. Je me sent d'humeur à criser.

-Il vaut mieux être discret.

Tous les deux descendirent les escaliers sans faire de bruit et se placèrent derrière la porte de la cuisine. Ils tendirent l'oreille.

-Professeur, vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable! Dit la voix paniquée du professeur Lupin. Si on lui présente Harry, elle serait capable de le tuer pour s'amuser et l'attirer.

-Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous racontez professeur, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme mais fatiguée.

-Je crois que le professeur Lupin prend trop à cœur cette histoire, dit Rogue.

-Nous aurions l'air bien si Harry mourrait avant d'essayer d'accomplir la prophétie, dit Lupin.

-Nous devons faire confiance à Harry et tout lui expliquer, proposa le professeur McGonagall.

-C'est quoi ces conneries? Chuchota Ron.

-J'en sais rien, écoute.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry vit le regard furieux du professeur Rogue.

-Potter, que faites-vous là ?

-Je me balade.

-Je vois que quand il s'agit de faire des bêtises vous vous réconciliez avec Mr Weasley. Professeur Dumbledore, je suis d'accord avec la proposition du professeur McGonagall.

-Harry, Ron retournez dans vos chambres, dit Dumbledore.

-Mais…Je veux savoir, si ça me concerne je veux que vous m'expliquiez, dit Harry énervé.

-NON! Allez vous coucher, dit Dumbledore de la voix la plus sévère qu'il n'avez jamais pris. Nous réglerons cette histoire plus tard.

Ron et Harry rejoignirent la chambre d'Harry, ce dernier était furieux et le rouquin prit la parole le premier.

-Harry, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te parler de…

-Alors arrête d'en parler. De qui pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

-En tout cas, ça te concernait.

-Et aussi une fille.

-Qui te tuerait pour s'amuser.

La porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore entra.

-Je croyais vous avoir dis d'aller dans votre chambre Mr Weasley. Ron sortit. Harry je dois te parler mais je te demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre s'il te plait.

-Oui, mais…Dumbledore lui fit signe de se taire.

-Je vais t'expliquer ce que je sais mais d'abord j'aimerais savoir ce que tu faisais là et ce que tu as entendu.

-Tout à partir du moment où le Professeur Lupin a dit que vous ne saviez pas de quoi elle est capable. Et je voulais me promener, j'en ai marre de rester au lit.

-Cette année il y aura une nouvelle élève, elle sera en 6e année car elle a ton age, elle vient d'une autre école. Mais ce que tu dois savoir c'est que… enfin, tu ne dois pas l'approcher.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce Que je te le dis.

-J'en ai rien à faire ! De quoi voulait parler Lunard ? De quoi est-elle capable ?

-Harry…je…, Dumbledore semblait plus épuisé que jamais, d'accord…le premier sort qu'elle a su jeter est l'Endoloris.

-Mais, si c'est le cas, elle a dût aller à Azkaban?

-Oui, mais elle n'était pas déclarée et la maison était placée sous la protection d'un sortilège.

-Sur qui a-t-elle jeté ce sort et que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Sur le professeur Lupin et je peux te dire qu'il a souffert.

-Quoi !

-Harry, tu comprends que tu dois en rester éloigné, elle n'avait que 5 ans et…Dumbledore se tut.

-Et quoi ?

-Je t'en ai déjà trop dis. Dors

Le professeur Dumbledore sortit de la pièce laissant Harry seul dont la tête bouillonnait de questions. Harry s'assit devant le bureau et posa sa tte sur le bois. Il y avait tant de questions qu'il aurait voulu poser : Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il accepté qu'elle vienne à Poudlard ? Pourquoi avait-elle attaqué Lupin ?

Harry passa la nuit ainsi à moitié endormi mais pas réveillé pour autant, à se poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule. Il leva la tête et reconnut Mr Weasley.

-Bonjour Harry. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dormi dans ton lits?

-Je ne me souviens plus.

-Viens, Molly a préparé le petit déjeuner.

Harry suivit Mr Weasley jusqu'à la cuisine et s'assit en face de Fred.

-Salut, dit le rouquin

-Comment ça va, dit son jumeau.

-Ouai, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre magasin aujourd'hui ?

-Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche.

-Tu t'es réconcilié avec Ron? Demanda l'un des jumeaux.

Pour toute réponse Harry prit un toast. Mrs Weasley lui servit du café. Elle n'avait pas l'air contrariée ce qui signifiait pour Harry qu'elle ne devait pas être au courant de leur petite sortie le la veille.

-Veux-tu autre chose Harry ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non merci.

-Harry, as-tu goûté les chocolats que tu as reçu à ton anniversaire? Demanda Ginny. C'est moi qui les ai choisis.

-Ouai, ils sont bons. Répondu Harry visiblement dans la lune.

Après le déjeuner Harry monta dans la chambre de Ron avec le rouquin ainsi que Ginny.

-je suis contente que vous soyez réconciliés. Dit Ginny

-Ouai, moi aussi, répondit Ron.

Harry resta silencieux, il était perdu dans ses souvenirs, il fallait qu'il retourne à l'arbre, ce qu'il essaya de faire quelques jours plus tard mais la porte resta fermée, en maugréant contre Dumbledore, il remonta dans sa chambre et entreprit de finir son devoir de potions. Il passa le reste de ses vacances à essayer de sortir sans réussite et à faire ses devoir de vacances.

C'était enfin le premier septembre, Harry était de mauvaise humeur, Ron qui avait senti que son ami était d'humeur à ester seul, était resté dans la cuisine. Harry était assis au bureau de bois dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, il fixait le vide comme si rien n'existait mis à part le petit bureau, il s'assoupit, il se trouvait dans la même pièce mais il était debout. Un petit garçon de 11 ans se trouvait assis au bureau où Harry se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Harry reconnut la chevelure noire de Sirius, il pleurait doucement et les plaies saignantes sur son bras laisser comprendre qu'il venait de se blesser, Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à un homme, de grande taille, il ressemblait à Sirius excepté le regard de dégoût qu'il jetait à son fils. Il parla d'une voix grave:

-Ca t'apprendra à traîner avec cette moldu! Si tu recommences, ce ne sera pas les coups de ceinture mais un endoloris si puissant que tu préfèrera mourir

-Si je ne dois pas leur parler, pourquoi suis-je dans une école moldu? Sirius se prit une gifle.

-Parce que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, tu es obligé d'aller en cours. Mais ça ne te donne pas la permission de passer tes après-midi avec cette…chose.

-C'est un être humain! hurla Sirius avec des yeux qui lancèrent des éclairs.

Pour toute réponse, le parrain de Harry reçu trois coups de ceinture. Harry aurait souhaité intervenir mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger, il se réveilla lentement, le réveil affichait 9h.

-Harry, dépêche toi, on doit prendre le magicobus pour aller à la gare, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle!

Harry descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre la famille Weasley qui attendait dans le hall. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il tourna le regard vers le tableau de Mrs Black mais elle semblait dormir. Harry sortit en compagnie de la petite troupe et montèrent dans le magicobus que Mrs Weasley venait d'appeler. Ils s'installèrent après avoir commandé des chocolats chauds. Harry était à côté de Tonks qui avait la baguette à la main prête à intervenir.

-Prêt pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, Harry?

-Ouai, dit Harry d'un ton peu convainquant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va bien rigoler.

-…

-Harry, je sais que tu n'aime pas être surveillé mais il le faut.

-Pourquoi? Je peux bien me défendre tout seul comme je l'ai toujours fait.

-Es-tu sûr que tu étais seul!

-…

Harry tourna la tête, Tonks avait sûrement raison mais il se sentait si seul, sans Sirius la vie ne semblait avoir aucun sens.

-Harry, avant que tu ne le connaissent ta vie n'était pas si différente, si?

-Non mais maintenant que je l'ai connu et qu'il n'est plus là ce sera différent.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais on ne peut rien y changer.

-Je ne compte pas le changer, mais je ne veux plus en parler.

La discussion prit fin car le magicobus s'arrêta devant la gare de King cross. La troupe traversa la gare pour se rendre à la voie 9 ¾, Harry traversa le mur en compagnie de Tonks qui l'aida à charger ses bagages dans le compartiment où étaient Neuvile et Luna.

-Bon, dépêchez vous, le train va partir, dit Mrs Weasley

Ron, Ginny et Harry montèrent dans le trin suivis de près par Tonks. Ginny fit signe à sa mère et aux jumeaux qui les avaient accompagnés à la gare. Ils s'installèrent dans le compartiment de Neuvile et de Luna.

-Salut Neuvile, dit Ron

-Oh, ça va ? Demanda le garçon joufflu.

-Ouai, enfin ça dépend, répondit le rouquin en regardant Harry.

-Salut, Neuvile, salut Luna! Dit Ginny

-Salut Ginny, répondit Neuvile en jetant un regard à Luna perdue dans ses rêveries.

La porte s'ouvrit et tous se retournèrent.

-Hermione! Harry lui sauta au cou. Comment ce sont passé tes vacances?

-Assez bien, et toi?

Harry acquiesça. Pendant la plus grande partie du trajet, Hermione raconta ses vacances, puis Harry tenta de lui expliquer sans trop en dire devant Luna et Neuvile. Le chariot des friandises était déjà passé quand Neuvile commença à raconter sa visite de l'Écosse. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Drago Malefoy.

-On dirait qu'il ont enfin installé un compartiment spécial nulard.

-Si c'est le cas pourquoi tu n'y est pas Malefoy, répondit Harry.

-En raison de la mauvaise odeur que vous y avez laissée. Répondit Drago.

Tonks se leva, et Drago reconnut sa valise où il était inscrit « professeur N.Tonks », Il sortit du compartiment en excusant l'odeur insupportable qui y régnait. La discussion reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé, après 5 ans dans la même école que Malefoy, ils s'étaient habitués à subir ses plaisanteries.

Le train ralentit et les six occupants du wagon descendirent en même temps que les autres écoliers, Harry tenta de semer Tonks pour aller voir Hagrid et pouvoir lui parler mais elle resta sur ses talons.

-Hagrid!

-Harry! Hurla le demi-géant, il prit Harry dans ses bras en le soulevant comme si il était une vulgaire plume, sous les yeux ébahi des premières années.

-Comment ça va ? Demanda Hagrid de son habituel ton bourru.

-ça va mais ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Harry, il y a une diligence de libre, dit Tonks en désignant la voiture tirée parles sombras. Il monta dans la diligence accompagné de Tonks, et de filles de 2e années, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neuvile était à quatre car Tonks ne voulait pas quitter Harry.

-Comment font les diligences pour avancer? Demanda une des filles, elles avait des cheveux blonds coupés au niveau de ses épaules.

-C'est sûrement un sortilège, dit Tonks en passant la tête par la fenêtre.

-Non, ce sont des sombrals, répliqua Harry

-Ils sont invisibles? demanda l'autre fille

-Pour ceux qui n'ont vu personne mourir, dit Harry.

Les diligences approchaient du château et on pouvait apercevoir les immense tours du formidable château.


	3. Chapter 3

_voilà enfin le troisième chapitre, il est plus court que les autre, il aurait du être plus long, mais dans ce dernier cas je n'aurait pu le publier que fin août et c'est loin. J'aimerais bien que ceux qui lisent ma fic me disent ce qu'il en pense sur pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'a écrit, et je la remercie (merci Maélis) c'est peut-être ma boite aux lettre qui déconne. Pour en revenir à ma fic, ce chapitre est un peu bizarre, surtout la fin, bon, s'il vous plait soyez indulgents, dans le prochain chapitre, il devrait y avoir plus d'action avec… je n'en dit pas plus, ce chapitre est plus pour présenter les nouveaux caractères des personnages, voilà: bonne lecture!_

**Retour à Poudlard.**

Harry descendit de la diligence et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre ses amis.

-J'en ai marre d'être suivi. Annonça-t-il à Hermione.

-Harry, pourrait-tu m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau?

Harry se tourna pour faire face au professeur Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr professeur.

Harry suivi Dumbledore jusque dans son bureau. Il était si heureux d'être de retour dans le Poudlard qu'il connaissait, celui qu'il aimait. D'une des fenêtre il aperçu le terrain de Quidditch , il se souvint qu'il était soi disant interdit de Quidditch à vis, enfin, Ombrage était partie ce souvenir le remplit de joie. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Assieds-toi Harry, je voulais juste te donner quelques précisions pour l'AD. Ce sera tous les lundi de 18 heures à 20 heures. Dans la salle sur demande.

-D'accord, et pour le Quidditch?

-Tu es bien sûr à nouveau autorisé à jouer et je me suis arrangé pour qu'il n'y ait aucun entraînement le lundi soir. Dépêchons-nous, j'ai un discours à faire, dit-il d'un ton las que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Ils sortirent du bureau aussi vite qu'ils y étaient entrés. Harry prit le temps d'admirer les tableaux qu'ils connaissait déjà, mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu d'une salle remplie d'élèves. Dumbledore entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs alors que Harry alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient au sujet de la lettre que Hermione tenait dans ses mains et dont apparemment l'expéditeur était Victor Krum.

-Bienvenu aux nouvelles années, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été présent lors de la répartition. J'aimerais accueillir une nouvelle élève qui entrera en sixième année. Professeur McGonagall, pouvez-vous la répartir.

-Mike Hécocte, pouvez-vous venir sur le tabouret.

Une fille de taille moyenne s'avança, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, une peau aussi blanche que celle des morts et des yeux couleur noisette qui semblèrent familier à Harry.

-Mike? C'est un drôle de nom pour une fille, non? Dit Ron.

McGonagall approcha le Choipeaux qui hurla avant même d'être posé sur la tête de la jeune fille.

-SERPENTARD!

Elle se leva, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres tout en regardant Dumbledore, elle avança sous les applaudissement des Serpentards, et s'installa en face de Drago.

-Très bien, alors bonne année et surtout bon appétit, le directeur se rassit, il avait parlé sans grande conviction, ce dont toute la grande salle s'était rendu compte. Les plats se remplirent comme chaque année, mais personne mis à part Ron ne mangea.  
-Euh, il est où le discourt avec tous les mots qui ne veulent rien dire? Demanda Ginny

-Il a l'air inquiet fit remarquer Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, dit Ron.

-Ron, rendors-toi et mange, dit Hermione exaspérée.

-Comment je peux dormir et manger en même temps? Demanda le rouquin

-Laisse tomber, dit Ginny, Ron retourna son attention vers son assiette.

-Je crois qu'il est inquiet, …il réfléchit et…, commença Harry

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda la rouquine

-Qu'il commence à vieillir. Dit Harry, tout en regardant Hermione qui était pensive.

-Mais, tu ne crois pas qu'il…commença Hermione.

-Non, répliqua Harry, mais il est fatigué, et… il en a assez de combattre pour rien, enfin c'est ce que je crois.

Dumbledore se leva, et Harry remarqua que tout le monde, à part eux, avaient finis de manger.

-Très bien, je vous doit certaines…explications, commença Dumbledore. Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous rappeler, bien que se soit inutile que Lord Voldemort est de retour mais qu'il ne pourra pas venir à Poudlard tant que j'y serais, à moins qu'il ne soit aider, dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible, et j'aimerais aussi vous conseiller de ne JAMAIS rester seul. Les sortie à Près-au-lard auront lieu comme chaque années, mais sous l'étroite surveillance des professeurs, tout comme les entraînement et les match de Quidditch. Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse finir vos repas, et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Il se rassit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais Harry? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est rien, on en reparlera, pour l'instant, j'ai faim. Il remplit son assiette mais n'y toucha pas, il se sentait observé, il regarda Mike, elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse, juste d'une humeur maussade. Il la chassa de ses pensée et mangea de bonne appétit. Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était couché dans son lit à baldaquin à coté de Ron, son esprit était ailleurs, il était de retour à Poudlard, il sentait que cette année serait différente mais sans savoir pourquoi.

-Harry, tu crois que c'est qui cette fille? Demanda Ron.

-J'en sais rien, elle a peut-être déménagé en Angleterre et qu'elle ne peux plus suivre ses cours dans son ancienne école, mentit Harry, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à Ron, en réalité, il venait de se rendre compte que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était être seul.. Il repoussait, tout le monde, ce qui le rendrait sûrement plus faible face à Voldemort, même s'il donnait l'impression de ne plus vouloir d'amis, il était plus que jamais prêt à se sacrifier pour eux.

-Harry, dépêche-toi, j'ai faim! Hurla Ron

Harry enfila sa robe de sorcier et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Il entra dans la grande salle, Hermione parlait avec Ginny, il avança quand une douleur atroce lui transperça le front.

-Ah! Hurla Harry tout en s'agenouillant sur le sol.

-Harry, ça va? Demanda Ron.

-A ton avis, dit Hermione derrière lui.

Harry ressentais une colère irrépressible, il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards qui riaient de lui, il vit Mike qui le fixait de ses yeux marrons, elle tourna la tête puis plus rien.

Son esprit se réveillait peu à peu, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

-Harry, ça va mieux?

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda ce dernier tout en se rasseyant.

-Eh bien, tu t'es évanouis, et tu était couvert de sang, mais Mme Pomfresh n'a pas trouvé de plaie.

-C'est bizarre. Je crois que…Hermione le regarda et Harry se sentit gêné sans savoir pourquoi. Non, rien.

-A quoi est-ce que tu pensais?

Mme Pomfresh vint lui dire qu'il pouvait sortir, ce qui mit fin à leur discussion. Harry sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers Ron.

-Ca va mieux?

-Ouai, quels cours j'ai ratés?

-Moi j'avais métamorphose, toi, tu devais avoir Métamorphose et Potions.

-Rogue va me tuer, c'est le premier cours et je suis absent.

-Tu dois demander à Hermione de te refaire le cours. Je pense qu'elle écoute assez pour pouvoir remplacer Rogue…Mais en voilà une idée.

-Arrête de rêver. On va manger?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry traversa la grande salle, il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione.

-est-ce que ça va mieux Harry? Demanda Ginny.

-Ouai, ça va mieux, il fouilla la salle du regard, Mike ne semblait pas être là, il aperçu le professeur Dumbledore qui s'approchait de lui.

-Harry, j'aimerais te parler. Dit Dumbledore

-Très bien, dit ce dernier tout en se levant. Il accompagna Dumbledore jusqu'aux tables des professeurs.

-Ici, les élèves ne peuvent pas entendre. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentit, si je ne me trompe pas?

-Vous ne vous trompez pas, dit Harry, un peu stressé par les regards de Tonks, Rogue et McGonagall. Il n'a jamais était si furieux,…il a reçu une très mauvaise nouvelle,…Harry prit une grande inspiration, il avait toujours cette impression que ce n'était pas lui qui parlait,…Il n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose…non, quelqu'un. Dumbledore le regarda perdu dans des pensées très profondes. Professeur, la nouvelle, elle me regardait et quand elle a regardé autre part, la douleur a disparu et je me suis évanoui.

-Harry, tu ferais mieux de manger, cet après midi tu as cours, et puis, tu dois être en forme pour ce soir. McGonagall lui tendit son emploi du temps.

Harry retourna s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor tout en regardant son emploi du temps. Après le repas il avait sortilèges puis botanique, défense contre les forces du mal, et il devait préparer la salle pour l'AD, une après midi qui s'annonçait chargée mais pas autant que celle d'Hermione à qui s'ajoutait une heure d'astronomie et d'étude des moldus.

-POTTER! Harry se retourna pour voir Alicia Spinnet, qui joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, elle était en septième année.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je voulais te prévenir, c'est moi la nouvelle capitaine d'équipe.

-Tu remplace Angélina, toute mes félicitations.

-Premier entraînement demain de 18heures à 20heures, nous avons un tout petit problème dût à l'année dernière et ton interdiction de jouer.

-QUOI!

-Non, ne t'énerve pas, c'est juste qu'on t'avait remplacé et que tu dois reprendre ta place.

-Je voudrais jouer poursuiveuse ou lieu d'attrapeuse. Dit Ginny derrière Harry. Enfin, si ça ne dérange pas la nouvelle capitaine.

-Parfait, pendant un moment j'ai eu peur de devoir virer quelqu'un. Alors, Ron comme gardien, Harry comme attrapeur, Ginny et moi en poursuiveuse, Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper en batteurs. Il ne nous manque plus qu'une poursuiveuse. Alors, on fait les essais demain. Alicia repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Je suis super contente que tu reprenne ta place Harry, cette fois-ci encore, la coupe sera pour Gryffondor, dit Ginny, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai hâte d'être à demain, dit Harry en la regardant.

-Je vais rejoindre Dean.

Harry retourna son attention sur son assiette, il se dépêcha de manger son filet de dinde et se dirigea, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, vers la salle de sortilèges.

-Qu'est-ce que voulait Dumbledore? Demanda Ron

-Il voulait savoir quels sentiments j'avais ressentis.

-Et pourquoi…

-A cause de Voldemort, abrutit, répliqua Hermione passablement énervée.

-ah, dit Ron avec son air ahuri, et…

-Pourquoi es-tu énervée Hermione? Dit Harry en coupant la parole à Ron.

-C'est rien, j'étais seulement entrain de…

-Chut! Harry lui coupa la parole si brusquement que Hermione s'apprêta à répliquer. Vous n'entendez pas quelqu'un parler?

-Non

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il y a quelqu'un qui est entrain de parler fourchelang.

-Harry, c'est impossible, mis à part toi et tu-sais-qui, personne ne parle fourchelang. Dit Ron.

-Je sais ce que j'entends, de plus, vous ne l'entendez pas, donc c'est obligatoirement ça. Harry se mit à courir en direction de la voix, peut importe que Hermione et Ron ne le suive pas.

_-Je ne veux plus te voir, vas-t-en. Si tu le préviens, je ferais de toi de la pâtée pour chien. _

Harry s'arrêta devant la forêt interdite, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était sortit, il ne pouvait plus suivre la voix, car elle s'était tue. Il s'apprêta à repartir, quand il entendit un grognement, puis une autre voix.

_-Tu me le paieras!_

Harry, pénétra, la première voix lui était inconnue, mais la deuxième lui semblait familière, il l'avait entendue dans ses rêves durant l'été, c'était celle de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Il s'arrêta dans une clairière, les voix avaient de nouveaux disparues mais ce fut un mouvement dans les buissons qui le fit s'arrêter. Les battements de son cœur accélèrent, il n'avait pas peur, il était plutôt angoissé, il se retourna brusquement, il avait entendu quelqu'un souffler dans son dos, Harry vit deux yeux rouges, puis entendant un autre grognement, il se retourna, il vit six yeux jaunes qui le fixaient. Il courut jusqu'au château, avec quatre animaux féroces à ses trousse, Harry n'osait pas se retourner pour voir la nature des ses poursuivants. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il fut devant la porte de la salle de sortilèges, il toqua à la porte et entra.

-Excusez-moi, professeur.

-Allez vous asseoir Potter. Dit le professeur Flitwik de sa petite voix flûtée.

-Merci professeur. Harry alla s'asseoir, et merde pensa-t-il, on a cours avec les Serpentards, il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, à son grand désespoir, juste devant Malefoy.

-Où étais-tu? Demanda Hermione.

-Dans la forêt.

-Quoi, mais…

Hermine fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte.

-Oui, dit le professeur Flitwik, qui semblait ne pas apprécier d'être dérangé pendant son cours. Mike entra.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai reçu ce midi un courrier urgent de la part de mon père, j'ai dût répondre le plus vite possible. Puis-je aller m'asseoir?

-Bien, sûr; mais à l'avenir je ne tolèrerais plus de retard. Il suivit du regard Mike qui alla s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy. Très comme je disais avant d'être interrompus: Ce mois-ci, nous allons étudier un sortilège qui consiste à vous « téléporter » en quelque sorte, dans un autre endroit. Nous allons seulement travailler la formule et le mouvement car on ne peut pas se télé porter hors de Poudlard. Ensuite, je vous apprendrait peut-être à maîtriser les corps humain, ce dernier sortilèges fonctionne comme le sortilège de lévitation, mais pour les être humains. Commençons, prenez votre Baguette.

Tous les élèves sortirent leur baguette.

-Hermione, je crois que…

-Mr Potter, je vous demanderais de ne pas déranger les autre élèves, Harry entendit Drago ricaner derrière-lui. Très bien, tenez la droit devant vous, puis faites deux tours, avec un poignet bien souple, et vous pointez votre baguette vers vos pieds. Allez-y.

Tous les élèves se levèrent pour exécuter le mouvement, Harry essaya de se concentrer, mais Drago n'arrêtait pas de lui parler.

-Eh Potter, je suppose que tu sais déjà que mon père s'est échappé, il a jurée te tuer, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ta mère et de te cacher derrière elle. Ah, j'oubliait que tu n'as plus de mère, alors va te planquer derrière ton parrain, ah c'est vrai que t'en as plus non plus. C'était trop, Harry se retourna et se jeta sur Drago et voulut l'attraper au cou quand un rayon argenté le frappa en pleine poitrine, il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la salle. Tous les élèves, Drago y compris tournèrent leur regard vers l'origine du rayon, Mike s'était levée de sa chaise.

-Désolée, mais tu gâchais le paysage, dit-elle d'une voix grave.

-STOP! Hurla Flitwik, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, et 5 points de moins pour Serpentard. Et puisque personne ne suit mon cours, il est annulé, vous feriez mieux de rejoindre votre prochaine salle de cours, non seulement des élèves arrivent en retard mais de plus ils dérangent mon cours, dehors.

-Ce n'est pas juste, il n'enlève que 5 points à Serpentard alors que Drago t'a insulté et que cette fille t'a lancé un sortilège. Dit Ron.

-Flitwik n'a pas entendu que Drago insultait Harry, il a seulement vu Harry attaquer Drago, et Mike le protéger.

-Hermione, tu veux bien arrêter de défendre Flitwik!

-Vous allez arrêter tous les deux, dit Harry, moi je me demande si son excuse pour le retard est valable.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle menti? Hermione le fixa. Tu n'as pas oublier de nous dire quelque chose?

-En fait, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, dit Harry pour conclure la discussion, ce qui était totalement faux, mais si ses deux amis lui reposaient des questions, il lui suffirait de leur dire que ce qu'il savait avait été dit en réunion et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de leur en parler.

Les élèves s'arrêtèrent devant les serres, puis entrèrent. Le professeur leur annonça, au grand désespoir de tout le monde sauf Neuvile, qu'ils devait répondre à un questionnaire pour voir leur niveau en botanique après cinq ans de cours. Harry répondit un peu au hasard pour la plupart des questions, l'heure passa très vite, Harry s'était à moitié endormis sans s'en rendre compte.

-C'était très intéressant, non? Dit Hermione d'une voix très sérieuse.

-Tu rigoles j'espère, j'ai failli m'endormir, répliqua Ron.

-Non, j'ai trouvé cela intéressant.

-J'avais l'impression de refaire mes BUSES. Désolé si ça ne m'amuse pas, moi je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger.

-Heureusement, quoi que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle Weasley, tu es même pire, dit une voix traînante que les trois amis n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître.

-Alors Malefoy, t'as oublié ton garde, pardon ta garde du corps, en route. Qu'est-ce que tu dois être fier, t'es obligé de te faire défendre par une fille. Répliqua Harry.

-…T'en as l'habitude, pas vrai Potter. Harry leva un sourcil sans comprendre ce que Malefoy pouvait bien raconter. Toi, tu te sert de ta mère comme bouclier, en ensuite ton parrain, d'accord c'est un mec quoi que ça n'y ressemble pas trop.

Harry dût être retenu par Ron et Hermione.

-Lâchez-moi, je vais en faire de la bouillie.

Drago émit un drôle de bruit qui était semblé ressembler à un aboiement, mais qui n'était pas très convainquant. En revanche, le grognement qui se fit entendre derrière Malefoy lui semblait plutôt réel. Ron et Hermione lâchèrent Harry, Malefoy se retourna pour se retrouver face à de gigantesques crocs, Malefoy et ses deux gorilles détallèrent plus vite que des lièvres. Ron et Hermione étaient prêts à en faire autant quand Harry s'agenouilla devant le loup, à moitié écroulé de rire.

-Romulus! Je suis si content que tu sois de retour, tu m'as manqué. Il serra l'animal contre lui, il fit un effort pour retenir ses larmes, le loup le regarda de ses yeux rouges.

-Harry, on a cours. Dit Hermione d'une petite voix apeurée.

-D'où tu le connais ce loup? Demanda Ron.

-C'est mon secret. Romulus, je dois aller en cours, je viendrais te voir ce soir, tu n'as qu'à rester au bord de la forêt.

Harry se leva et le loup fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la forêt. Tout en avançant vers la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, Harry se sentait plus libre, il avait souhaitait tout l'été de pouvoir se trouver à nouveaux seul avec le loup, il pourrait enfin avoir à nouveaux cette sensation de liberté et de sécurité. Harry s'arrêta devant la salle de défense et remarqua que la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor étaient présents, même Neuvile avait réussi ses BUSES. IL se précipita vers lui.

-Harry, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de te remercier.

-Me remercier?

-J'ai eu effort exceptionnel à mes BUSES de défense contre les forces du mal, ma grand-mère n'en revenait pas, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

-Neuvile, c'est uniquement parce que tu as travaillé…

-Non, Harry sans toi, et même avec du travaille, j'aurais jamais pu savoir pratiquer les sorts.

-Euh..merci Neuvile. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Harry adressa un sourire.

Ils rentrèrent tous en salle de défense, Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Tonks faisait face à sa classe, elle arborait des cheveux dont la couleur tirait sur le jaune tout en ayant une teinte rose ceci ajouté à sa coupe masculine lui donnait l'air de sortir d'une autre dimensions, ce qui n'échappa à personne, mais les élèves se demandait quelle était la particularité de cette nouvelle enseignante.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Tonks. Comme vous vous en doutez je vais vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous épargnerais le blabla habituel, j e voulais juste félicitez tous ceux qui sont ici, car si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez réussi vos BUSE sans quoi vous ne serez pas ici et ….

-Elle se répète, dit Hermione en pouffant de rire, Ron tant qu'a lui était entrain de s'étouffer avec son sac pour ne pas éclater de rire, tout comme la plupart des élèves.

-Puisque Mr Weasley trouve cela si drôle il aura l'honneur de venir me montrer ce qu'il sait faire.

-quoi? A quel sujet?

-Très bien, alors Miss Granger.

Hermione se leva et réussi à la perfection un sortilège que Harry ne connaissait pas, le regard interrogateur de Ron le rassura. Durant le reste du cours, les élèves « repassèrent » leur BUSE, en réalité, Tonks semblait préférer être exigeante sur d'ancien sortilège que d'en entamer des nouveaux.

-C'est pas si atroce, dit Ron en sortant de la salle de cours. Venant de Tonks, je m'attendait à un cours comme Maugrey l'aurait fait.

-Voyons Ron, ils ne se ressemble pas, répliqua Hermione.

-Ouai, mais Maugrey lui a grillé le ciboulot, moi je te le dis, au prochain cours elle va nous claquer un « vigilance constante! » si ressemblant que tu te demanderas si elle est pas la réincarnation de Fol-Œil.

-Tu exagère Ron, je trouve que c'était intéressant de refaire d'ancien sortilèges, ça ne peut que nous être bénéfique.

-Je n'ai rien dit contre son cours, je le trouvait seulement un peu trop normal. Répondit Ron pour se défendre.

-Ce que tu peux être bête, franchement je crois plutôt que c'est ton ciboulot à toi qui à grillé.

-Hermione, tu te trompe, il est comme ça de naissance, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver drôle, mais il restait mélancolique, durant le cours, Tonks avait ignoré Harry, il avait juste eu le temps de remarquer ses yeux un peu rouge et gonflé.

Pour toute réponse à Harry, Hermione fit le sourire le plus radieux que Harry avait vu de sa part depuis des mois, Ron tant qu'à lui décida de bouder dans son coin.

-Ron, on a oublié l'astronomie! S'exclama Hermione, Ron la suivit en courant jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

Harry avança seul jusque dans le couloir du septième étage pour rejoindre le salle sur demande, un mouvement attira son attention, il avait crut voir une porte se refermer juste à son arrivé.

-Qui est là? Harry sortit sa baguette et avança vers la porte d'une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas…

-MONSIEUR HARRY POTTER! Dobby est si content de vous revoir!

-Dobby? Tu m'as fait peur!

-Désolé monsieur, Dobby être un méchant elfe! L'elfe de maison secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ses oreille retombante représentait bien sa peine.

-Non Dobby, c'est juste que par les temps qui courent j'aimerais que tu évite de me surprendre comme tu as l'habitude de faire.

-C'est promis monsieur, Dobby n'apparaîtra jamais sans prévenir! Maintenant, l'elfe arborait un sourire radieux, ses oreilles s'étaient redressées sur sa tête. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Harry qui n'avait aucune envie d'être seul.

-Dobby, tu veux bien m'aider à préparer la salle de l'AD, je n'ai pas envie de le faire tout seul, et les autres ne viennent que dans deux heures.

-OH OUI, OH OUI! Monsieur Harry Potter ne peut pas savoir à quel point Dobby est heureux de sa proposition! Harry n'avait jamais vu l'elfe aussi joyeux, même au tournoi des trois sorciers quand Dobby avait appris qu'il pouvait aider Harry.

Harry et Dobby sortirent de la salle, Harry demanda à Dobby de rester là, pendant que Harry passait trois fois devant le mur en pensant à la salle de l' AD avec quelques petites modifications. Ils entrèrent tous les deux.

-Monsieur Harry Potter, c'est magnifique.

La salle sur demande avait les même bibliothèques que l'année précédente, ainsi que les cousins de velours rouge, mais les murs, cette fois ci étaient recouverts de banderoles de toutes les maisons, mis à part Serpentard. Au fond de la salle, trônait un immense estrade qui leur servirait pour s'entraîner aux duels, les habituels objets de détection de mages noirs étaient dans un coin de la pièce.

-On se met au travail Dobby, tout d'abord disposons les coussins en rond autour de l'estrade, après, je crois qu'il faudra reculer les bibliothèques contre les murs. Enfin, je pense que les glaces à l'ennemi ainsi que les autres objets de détections de magie noire seraient mieux placés dans ce coin là, dit Harry en indiquant le coin à sa droite.

Dobby et Harry se mirent à l'ouvrage et eurent fini une demi-heure avant l'arrivée des élèves, Harry se dirigea vers une petite table et s'y assit, Dumbledore lui avait envoyé la liste des élèves qui s'étaient en quelle que sortes inscrit à l'AD. Harry avait préparé une grille où il pourrait cocher les absence des participants, il accrocha la liste au mur, cette fois ci, il ne courrait aucun risque en la laissant dans la salle, il posa la carte du marauder sur la table.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. La carte apparut, Harry regarda les étiquettes de Ron, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et celle de Hermione dans la salle d'étude des moldus, Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, il chercha une éventuelle étiquette du côté de la forêt interdite, il pourrait peut-être connaître le vrai nom de Romulus, mais rien.

-Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby peut se retirer?

-Si tu es obligé oui, mais j'aimerais que tu restes.

-Très bien monsieur, alors Dobby reste.

-Dobby, s'il te plait, arrête de m'appeler monsieur.

-Monsieur, Dobby est obligé, Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, Dobby respecte Harry Potter.

-Dobby, tu n'as pas à me respecter, si j'étais si fort que ça, je pourrais protéger mes proches. Harry pensait à Sirius, il ne devait pas pleurer, il devait se retenir, il ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas devant Dobby.

-Harry Potter, est-ce que Dobby peut se permettre?

-Peut se permettre? Avant que Harry ai pu réagir, Dobby lui sauta au cou et le serra contre lui.

-Harry Potter, Dobby sait que monsieur a perdu quelqu'un de cher, mais monsieur doit être fort, car beaucoup de monde compte sur lui, je parle pour les elfes de maison mais aussi pour tous les êtres vivant dont la suivie dépend de Harry Potter, Harry, v…tu dois être fort. Harry fut touché par l'effort de Dobby pour le tutoyer.

-Dobby, je suis juste…

-Formidable, Harry, mon…Dobby prit une grande inspiration, tu es un sorcier formidable et puissant, non pas parce que tu as survécu, comme le pensait Dobby au début, mais parque v…tu as été le seul à protéger Dobby, les sorcier ne veulent pas apprécier les elfes, ils se fichent de leur avis, jamais un sorcier n'a demandé à un elfe d'être tutoyé, c'est pour cela que mon…Dobby se frappa la tête, TU es si important pour Dobby, Dobby te protégeras jusqu'à la mort.

-Dobby, je…Harry avait le larmes aux yeux, merci. Harry se leva et prit l'elfe dans ses bras, il le serra comme si ce petit être aux grandes oreilles était un petit frère qui avait sommeil et qu'il fallait coucher. Merci Dobby, je me battrais pour toi, pour tous ceux que j'aime, et tu en fait partie.

-Harry… L'elfe regarda le jeune sorcier avec ses grand yeux embués de larmes, merci. Harry fit son plus grand sourire depuis plus de deux mois. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Dobby disparut. Harry sortit sa baguette.

-Qui est là?

-C'est Ginny, je suis avec Dean et Seamus. Harry ouvrit la porte.

-Salut, entrez, Harry leurs désigna les coussins, allez vous asseoir.

-Ouah, Harry, tu as super bien amélioré la salle de l'AD. Dit Seamus admiratif.

-Ouai, c'est super, ajouta Dean, il tenait la main de Ginny qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-Ginny, referme la bouche tu baves, ironisa Harry.

-Mais…Ha… Harry, bégaya-t-elle, c'est…c'est.. comment dire, c'est superbe, les banderoles….

-Merci, Harry avait rougit, mais j'ai eu de l'aide. Dobby m'a aidé.

D'autre élèves arrivèrent, bientôt tout les élèves présents s'assirent sur les coussins, tandis que Harry était monté sur l'estrade après avoir coché tous les noms.

-Bienvenue, ben en fait si je commence comme ça je vais finir avec le discourt à la Dumbledore alors je voulais juste dire que, que je suis heureux de voir qu'il y ait autant d'élèves qui veulent combattre Voldemort, toute l'assemblée frissonna, tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous arrêtez de trembler quand j'appelle Voldemort par son nom, un jour Dumbledore m'a dit que la peur du nom ne fait qu'empirer la peur de la chose elle-même, vous ne devez pas avoir peur, l'année dernière, Harry respira un grand coup, cinq élèves ont combattus les mangemorts, Neuvile, Hermione, Ron, Luna et Ginny, si ils ont pu combattre les mangemorts alors chacun de vous pourra le faire. Si vous n'avez plus peur des serviteurs alors pourquoi avoir peur du maître. Je voudrais juste ajouter une dernière chose avant qu'on ne se répartissent par deux, vous devrez immobiliser votre adversaire de la manière qu'il faudra. Mais tout d'abord, Harry descendit de l'estrade et avança vers le mur, il sortit de son sac une immense banderole rouge et l'accrocha au mur, on pouvait y lire: « En hommage à Patmol, un parrain, un père même, je ne t'oublierais jamais ». Voilà, on peut commencer.

Hermione regarda Harry, il lui sourit comme pour la rassurer et lui dire « ça ira ». Les élèves de tous les âges et de toutes les maisons firent des groupes pour faire leur duel, Harry fit groupe avec Neuvile, ce dernier n'attaquait pas ce qui inquiéta Harry;

-Neuvile, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai peur pour ma grand-mère. Harry ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi directe.

-Neuvile, l'année dernière tu as fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel, tu dois toujours te battre avec le même courage, c'est la seule façon pour protéger ta grand mère.

-Mais, si je ne suis pas là quand…

-Neuvile, tu as énormément souffert pendant le premier règne de Voldemort, tu ne dois pas le laisser régner à nouveau, on a besoin de toi.

-J'aimerais pouvoir veiller sur elle.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à une chouette de ta grand mère de venir te prévenir dès qu'il y aura un problème.

-Harry, si elle a besoin d'aide, tu pourras la sauver?

-Je n'aurais pas besoin, Neuvile, je ne suis pas meilleur que toi, c'est Dobby qui vient de me faire comprendre que seul nos choix nous rendent forts ou faibles, ce n'est pas le sang, pas la naissance, pas une stupide prophétie…Tu me comprends?

-Oui, pour toute autre réponse, Neuvile leva sa baguette. Prêt au combat Harry? Harry lui sourit

A la fin de la séance de deux heures Harry était émerveillé par la volonté de tous les membres de l'AD.

-Harry, tu veux qu'on t'aide à ranger? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, vous avez sûrement des devoir d'astronomie.

-Ouai, d'ailleurs, on devrait y aller, dit Ron.

Ils laissèrent Harry seul dans la pièce, le jeune sorcier mit la carte dans son sac après l'avoir effacée. Il regarda la banderole, « Sirius… ». Harry sortit après s'être couvert de la cape d'invisibilité, il se hâta d'aller à l'entré de la forêt interdite. J'espère qu'il va venir, pensa Harry. Il vit deux yeux rouge, puis le loup avança dans la lumière, il était suivi des trois jeunes que Harry n'avait vus qu'une fois.

-Romulus. Je…Harry s'agenouilla, il ôta sa cape et prit le loup dans ses bras. Le loup était gelé. Suis-moi.

Harry appuya sur le nœud d'une racine du saule cogneur, l'arbre s'immobilisa. Il dit aux loups d'entrer, ces derniers disparurent derrières les racines de l'arbre, suivis de près par Harry, Le jeune sorcier prit la tête du groupe, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au bout du tunnel, il entra dans la cabane hurlante, il avait décidé d'en faire son refuge pour lui et le loup, mais la vieille maison était sale. Harry trouva un vieux torchon et un long bout de bois, il attacha le torchon au bâton et nettoya la maison, à une heure du matin, Harry était fatigué mais fier de lui, cette vieille maison était l'endroit où il avait rencontré Sirius pour la première fois, il voulait que cette maison soit entretenue, de cette façon, il entretenait le souvenir de son parrain. Il monta à l'étage, Harry remarqua qu'il fallait absolument changer les couvertures, il avait une idée mais il devrait attendre le lendemain. Il s'allongea sur lit, Romulus le rejoignit, et se blottit contre lui. Harry s'endormit en se disant que le retour à Poudlard n'était pas si horrible que ça, tout ce qu'il fallait c'était ne pas penser à son parrain, il y penserais dans cette baraque, en compagnie de Romulus, Harry dormait déjà à point fermés, il ne vit pas un rat roder près du lit, Romulus lui l'avait vu, il regarda l'animal, ce dernier s'enfuit sous le choc de la douleur que lui avait produit cet animal. Harry rêvait, un rat courait dans la forêt, le rat se transforma, reprenant sa vrai forme, celle de Peter Pettigrow, ce dernier semblait en proie à une douleur fulgurante dans le crâne, il se tenait la tête à deux mains, il était agité de tremblements et s'évanouit, avant qu'une ombre ne vienne le ramasser et l'emmener. Dans son sommeil, Harry de mit à trembler, il suait, il sentit Romulus lui lécher la main, ce contact le calma, Harry se rendormi.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre, merci à ceux qui m'ont écris, je me souviens plus des noms parce que cette fois il y en a plusieurs, enfin bref pour en revenir à ce chapitre, il va faire plaisir à une certaine personne qui m'a demandé quelques trucs sur Tonks, et voilà désir accordé, même si j'avais déjà prévus…je n'en dis pas plus, vous n'avez qu'à lire. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe mais comme c'est les vacances je ne peux pas voir ma « correctrice » (merci Mme Sagaert pour les chapitres précédents). J'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire, je préviens tout de même que je vais me faire huer à la fin du chapitre. Vous n'oubliez pas que ma boite e-mail, attends des petits mail méchant ou gentils c . Si ce chapitre vous paraît bizarre où que le style d'écriture vous paraît différent n'hésitaient pas à me le dire, en fait même moi je le trouve bizarre mais je suis contente de ce chapitre car je crois avoir bien réussis à introduire le caractère d'Hécocte._

**Changements inattendus**

Harry sentit son lit bouger, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, il lui fallut environs dix secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Il se leva, et n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure décida d'aller déjeuner, il quitta la cabane hurlante par le passage secret entra dans la grande salle, Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron qui le regardait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Ou étais-tu cette nuit Harry, je t'ai cherché partout?

-J'ai été prendre l'air et ensuite je suis monté coucher.

-Mais…

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Harry en coupant la parole à son ami.

-Neuf heures.

-Où est Hermione?

-En étude des moldus, si tu avais été là hier soir tu le saurais, dit Ron d'un ton de reproche.

-J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

-Pourquoi tu te torture comme ça Harry? Demanda le rouquin

-De quoi parles-tu? Dit Harry d'un air absent pas très convainquant.

-Pendant le cours de l'AD, la banderole….

-Je trouvais normal de vouloir lui rendre hommage, car personne ne saura qu'il est mort en combattant Voldemort, ET ARRETE DE TREMBLER! Harry avait hurlé quand Ron, comme à son habitude, avait frissonné en entendant le nom du mage noir. TOUT LE MONDE L'ACCUSE D'ETRE AVEC VOLDEMORT ET IL EST MORT EN LE COMBATTANT, C'EST INJUSTE! Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout le monde le regardait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui tapote l'épaule.

-Monsieur Potter, veuillez ne pas vous donner en spectacle. Harry se retourna pour faire face à Tonks, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'apparence depuis la veille.

-Professeur Tonks je…

-Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dans la salle de défense, en attendant votre prochain cours, je vais vous accompagner si vous le désirez.

-Vous devez surveiller la grande salle. Harry se rendit compte que la grande salle ne contenait qu'une trentaine de personne, les autres étant en cours.

-Le professeur Dumbledore s'en occupe, je dois vous parler au sujet du lundi soir, ordre de Londres.

Harry compris que Tonks voulait un compte rendu de l'Ad pour l'Ordre. Il sortit de la salle en suivant Tonks. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de défense.

-Harry, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui t'a prit.

-Ron m'a énervé professeur.

-Veux-tu bien écoutez quelques secondes ce que j'ai à te dire, sans te mettre à immiter Mimi geignarde? Harry voulu répliqué vexé avant de remarquer que Tonks rayonnait.

-Très bien.

-Il me manque aussi, je suis d'accord que c'est injuste, tout le monde le considère comme un partisan de T…, Voldemort, elle frissonna, et il est mort en se battant contre les mangemorts. Mais est-ce que tu désire réduire à néant tous les efforts de l'Ordre pour faire croire qu'il vit encore.

-Pourquoi l'Ordre veut-il faire croire qu'il est vivant?

-je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

-Je fais partie de l'Ordre, mais cela ne change rien, Dumbledore n'a toujours pas confiance en moi, Qu'est-ce qu'il attend? que je sois encore responsable d'un mort.

-Harry, la guerre vient à peine de commencer, il y aura beaucoup de mort, même si il y en a déjà eu beaucoup trop. Dans cette guerre tu es le plus important, si tu n'as pas compris cela alors Sirius est mort pour rien, il est mort pour venir te protéger.

-J'aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas.

-On ne peut rien y changer, cette arcade, je t'ai déjà donné quelques indices, je ne peux rien faire de mieux, quelqu'un en est déjà sortit, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

-Vous m'avez seulement parlé de cheval et…

-Malheureusement il semblerait que l'amour d'Hermione pour les livres n'est pas contagieux. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, je l'ai juré, mais j'aimerais que tu le sache, tu dois donc le découvrir par toi même. Où as-tu dormi cette nuit?

-J'étais en sécurité, vous pouvez rassurer l'Ordre. Je désirais seulement être seul.

-Tu ne dois jamais être seul.

-Il y avait quelqu'un pour me protéger. Harry sourit en voyant que Tonks ne comprenait rien. Je ne peux rien dire, j'ai juré.

-Espèce d'idiots, dit Tonks d'un ton amusé.

-Est-ce que vous savez si j'aurais le droit de venir à la prochaine réunion.

-Il y en a eu une en urgence le soir de votre arrivée à Poudlard, il y a eu un incident, et j'ai reçu l'ordre de te remettre le carnet de discussion.

-Le quoi? Demanda Harry, en regardant Tonks sortir un carnet noir, assez banal.

-C'est un moyen de discussion qu'utilisent les membres de l'Ordre. Je peux t'expliquer sans craintes la pièce est protégée par un sortilège magique. Tiens, Harry l'ouvrit et remarqua que le cahier était rempli de page de parchemin jaunis entièrement vierges. Si tu veux l'activer il te suffit de dire « poubelle », ne cherche pas c'est Dumbledore qui choisi le mot de passe. On le change environs tous les deux mois. Vas-y!

-Poubelle! Harry se sentait ridicule, il s'apprêtait à demander à Tonks ce qu'il devait se passer quand il remarqua un nom se former en haut de la première page: « Dumbledore ».

-Regarde les autres pages. Harry tourna les pages et remarque que le nom des membre de l'Ordre était écrit en haut d'une page, un nom par page. Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un tu prononce son nom. Par exemple Tonks.

-Tonks! L'agenda s'ouvrit rapidement comme s'il y avait eu une rafale de vent et s'arrêta à la page du nom de Tonks.

-Si tu veux me parler il te suffit de dire cire.

-Cire! La joue de Tonks fut secouée de trois vibrations à peine visibles.

-À ce moment là, je ressent une sorte de vibration dans ma joue, Tonks sortit un agenda banal, identique à Harry mais de couleur rose, Tonks prononça le mot de passe et le petit livre s'ouvrit à la page notée Harry Potter. Cire! Maintenant regarde ton livre, Harry le fit et vu Tonks qui lui souriait sur la page autrefois vierge.

-Comment?

-C'était une idée de Sirius. Harry se souvint du miroir à double sens. À ce moment là on peut parler, mais il faut que chacun des deux connaisse le mot de passe, Voldemort ne peux pas le lire dans nos esprits le mot de passe, d'ailleurs il ne connaît pas l'existence de cet agenda, grâce à une protection magique. Je crois que c'est tout. Ah oui aussi, si quelqu'un meurt, son nom disparaît totalement du carnet. Harry avait gardé le regard fixe sur la page redevenue vierge. Harry est-ce que ça va?

-Oui. Répondit le jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas de questions?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a eu une réunion avant-hier? Le sourire de Tonks s'effaça. Et pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenu?

-Maugrey s'est fait tuer, il a été retrouvé mort, et quatre personnes de l'ordre ont disparues, Dumbledore préférait que tu ne vienne pas en dehors de Poudlard. Tonks se leva et alla rejoindre la porte. Les élèves ne vont plus tarder, dit-elle d'une voix absente. Harry, j'aurais voulu te le dire autrement mais…

-Je dois m'y faire, je savais à quoi m'attendre en acceptant de faire partie de l'Ordre.

En réalité, Harry venant seulement de se rendre compte pourquoi Dumbledore avait refusé qu'il y ait des mineurs dans l'Ordre, il avait dût juger que s'il devait vraiment cacher quelque chose à Harry il suffirait de ne pas le faire venir aux réunions, maintenant Harry était lui aussi prit dans cette machine infernale qui se dressait contre le mage noir, il devrait montrer une plus grande force de caractère, il commença à sentir le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, il était la pièce principale de cette machine, il était condamné à regarder certaines personnes mourir pour le sauver, plus que jamais Harry devrait être courageux, pour Sirius.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas, dit-il, Tonks lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Je crois que je viens de comprendre seulement maintenant, il se leva, merci professeur Nymphadora!

-Toi je vais te tuer! Répondit cette dernière d'un ton amusé, elle alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer les élèves de Gryffondor de cinquième année, Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place, il fut rejoint par Hermione et Ron.

-Bonjour à tous les élèves, aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre la formule pour combattre les Détraqueurs. Très bien, la formule est SPERO PATRONUM, il faut penser à quelque chose de joyeux, votre meilleur souvenir, essayez, je vais passer dans les rangs. Tous les élèves se levèrent.

-Professeur! Harry leva la main, Tonks approcha, c'et que, chuchota Harry, tous les élèves de l'AD savent déjà faire des patronus, je vous le dis pour que vous ne soyez pas surprise.

-Merci Harry, allez tout le monde au travail!

Durant tout le cours, on n'entendait plus que des SPERO PATRONUM, Harry passa le cours assis sur sa chaise en caressant la tête du cerf argenté. La cloche sonna trop vite à son goût.

-Harry! Hermione lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il puisse partir. C'est vrai que tu t'es encore disputé avec Ron?

-C'est Ron qui t'a dis ça.

-non, c'est Neville.

-de quoi il se mêle celui là? Pour toute réponse Hermione lui envoya sa main dans la figure, Harry ne ressenti presque rien car Hermione n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal mais la claque eut quand même pour effet de « réveiller » Harry.

-Neville ne t'a rien fait, il ne faut pas t'en prendre à lui, si tu ne veux pas qu'il me dise que tu t'es disputé avec Ron tu n'as qu'a pas le faire dans la grande salle. Hermione se retourna et partit laissant Harry seul dans la salle de défense.

-On peut dire qu'elle sait se faire entendre la Sang-de-Bourbes, Harry regarda en direction de la voix, Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, t'as pas eu trop mal Potter, je ne parle pas seulement de la claque mais aussi du fait que Granger préfère Londubat, ce gros lourd, à toi!

-la ferme Malefoy! Harry sortit sa baguette.

-Eh, il faut te renouveler le balafré, tu nous sorts toujours les même répliques c'est pas très marrant, Malefoy repartit et Harry remarqua qu'il était seul. Une idée lui vint en tête, il en avait assez des répliques de Malefoy, il décida qu'il était temps d'en finir. Il se précipita en dehors de la salle, Malefoy était dans le couloir fouillant dans son sac.

-Malefoy! L'interpellé se retourna. Je voulais juste répondre à ton insulte envers mon amie, car moi j'ai des amis.. Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire son insulte, Drago sortit sa baguette. Je vois que j'ai touché une corde sensible.

-Moi au moins j'ai une famille, convenable, je ne cherche pas dans les déchetteries, car il n'y a que là-bas que tu as pu trouver les Weasley!

-EXPELIARMUS!

-DOLORS! Harry fût touché de plein fouet par un rayon bleu, il se retrouva agenouillé sur le sol.

-Tu ne peux rien faire de… Il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans sa main, il regarda se former la phrase qu'il avait copié en retenue l'année précédente. Qu'est-ce que? ARGH!Harry sentit une douleur indescriptible, comme due à un sortilège d'endoloris. Espèce de … Le bras de Harry fut transpercé par un couteau invisible, la coupure s'allongea vers le bas. Malefoy, bât toi loyalement! Harry sentit sa jambe se fracturer.

-FINITE INCANTATEM!

Harry chercha l'origine du sortilège d'annulation mais il ne vit personne, Malefoy aussi cherchait une quelconque personne dans le couloir, mais il semblait, inexplicablement, triste. Le jeune sorcier était toujours allongé sur le sol, coulant de sang par les différentes blessures, il tenta de se relever, mais retomba très vite à cause de sa jambe.

-Alors Potter, il te plait le nouveau sortilège que mon père m'a appris?

-Dommage qu'il ne t'ai pas appris à te battre loyalement, je crois qu'il t'a seulement appris à être lâche tout comme lui.

-N'insulte pas mon père Potter! Malefoy leva sa baguette.

-MONSIEUR MALEFOY! Il est interdit d'user de sa baguette dans les couloirs, 15 points de moins pour Serpentards! Oh mon dieu Harry! Harry aperçu Tonks qui le regardait avec des yeux immenses. Elle se précipita vers lui, elle murmura une formule et Harry se retrouva flottant dan l'air, elle attrapa Malefoy par l'oreille. Vous allez me suivre monsieur Malefoy!

-Lâchez-moi, vous n'avez pas le droit je vais…

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Appelez votre père comme ça cela nous permettra de le refaire enfermer à Azkaban! Tonks avançait tirait Malefoy sans faire attention, elle aurait très bien pu lui arracher l'oreille sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry put voir Dumbledore qui parlait avec Mme Pomfresh..

-Professeur Dumbledore! J'ai trouvé Potter dans cet état dans le couloir avec Mr Malefoy.

-Allongez le sur le lit! Dumbledore porta Harry jusque dans un lit. Professeur Tonks amenez monsieur Malefoy dans mon bureau, ou plutôt dans celui de Minerva, et demandez lui de le garder avec elle quoi qu'il arrive, je m'occupe de Potter! Tonks sortit en tenant Drago toujours par l'oreille. Harry qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Il avait insulté Hermione et les Weasley, j'ai voulu lui faire payer, et là il a lancé un sortilège qui, je sais pas d'abord ma main, et…

-Quoi votre main, Dumbledore prit la main de Harry dans les siennes, qu'est-ce que?

-L'année dernière, quand je suis allée en retenue avec Ombrage, elle m'a fait écrire avec une plume qui écrivait dan ma main, mais le plus étrange c'est que mon bras et ma jambe ce sont…

-Exactement comme tes blessure à la sortie du labyrinthe en quatrième année. Je ne sais pas quel sortilège le jeune Malefoy a pu te lancer, mais je compte bien le savoir. Pompom puis-je te confier Harry je vais questionner le jeune Malefoy.

-Bien sûr que je m'en occupe, je commence à avoir l'habitude des blessures de monsieur Potter.

Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers Harry.

-Quand est-ce que vous allez cesser de venir me voir? Si vous continuez comme ça, je ne donne pas cher de votre vie.

-Je ne me suis pas attaqué tout seul q… Mme Pomfresh lui enfonça un drôle de cachet dans la bouche.

-Avalez ça, je pense que ça ira mieux, Harry s'exécuta. Et maintenant reposez vous.

Harry s'allongea mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir car ses blessures ne cessaient de saigner. À la fin de la journée, Harry avait eu le droit à une dizaine de remèdes aussi mauvais les uns que les autres, et aucune de ses blessures n'était soignée, la phrase inscrite sur sa main commençait à devenir moins visible mais était tout de même douloureuse. Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie et regarda Harry d'un air surpris.

-Encore là Harry?

-Professeur puis-je vous parler? Demanda l'infirmière.

-Bien sûr.

Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore la suivant d'un air pensif. Le directeur revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Harry, je voudrais te demander de ne pas bouger avant que toute, il accentua ce mot, tes blessures ne soient rétablies.

-Professeur, est-ce que vous savez quel sortilège a utilisé Malefoy?

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse de magie noire, si s'en ai le cas, je devrais en informer le ministère.

-En quoi cela est-il dérangeant?

-Je ne veux pas que des élèves soient mêlés à la magie noire, il risque la prison à vie.

-Mais Malefoy a choisi son camp depuis longtemps, il…

-Il ne fait que suivre les traces de son père, peut-être par choix, mais je pense plutôt qu'il est poussé à faire comme son père, Harry j'ai toujours eu comme principe de laisser une seconde chance à quiconque en aurait besoin.

-Mais il ne la mérite pas.

-Harry, dit le directeur d'un ton lassé, beaucoup de personne ne mériteraient pas de seconde chance mais il faut cependant leur laisser, c'est ma décision, tout ce que tu pourras dire n'y changera rien, Malefoy ne sera pas renvoyé, bien sûr il aura une correction, mais je te demande à l'avenir de ne plus te battre avec Malefoy.

-Je ne le laisserais pas insulter mes amis.

Harry ne pu quitter l'infirmerie que le dimanche matin, toutes ses blessures avaient disparues même si sa jambe était encore douloureuse. Il entra dans la grande salle et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va mieux? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Dumbledore n'a rien voulu nous expliquer. Dit Hermione aussi rapidement que quand elle répondait aux questions des professeurs.

-Rien, ça va mieux.

-D'accord, on ne te posera pas plus de questions Harry mais si tu as besoin de parler n'oublie pas que nous sommes tes amis.

-Ouai c'est vrai Harry. Ajouta Ron, donc raconte nous, au regard noir d'Hermione il s'empressa d'ajouté, si tu le veux.

- Au fait Harry, comment tu comptes faire pour rattraper tes cours?

-C'est vrai que je ne suis pas encore allé à un seul cours de Potion. Je vais aller voir Rogue, si au premier contrôle je me plante c'est sûr qu'il me vire du cours. Harry sortit en courant de la grande salle et alla rejoindre les cachots, il frappa à la porte, personne ne répondit, il entrouvrit la porte.

-Professeur? Rogue se tenait debout tournant le dos à Harry, il semblait en proie à une violente douleur dans l'avant-bras où se trouvait la marque des ténèbres, il se retourna brusquement.

-Que faites vous là Potter? Dit-il d'un ton sec tout en rabaissant sa manche sur son bras.

-Je voulais juste savoir, comme je n'ai pas pu venir cette semaine, comment je pourrais rattraper mon retard? Rogue sortit un agenda et durant quelques instants il ignora Harry.

-Venez cet après midi de une heure à six heures. Il faut que je calcule mais je pense que ce sera suffisant. Potter, si vous venez je vous conseillerais d'être prêt à travailler plus dur que jamais. La dernière potion devra être réussie du premier coup où vous ne pourrez pas faire le cours de demain.

-Bien professeur. Harry allait quitter la sale.

-Vos semblez plus calme que la dernière fois.

-Il suffit de ne pas me pousser à bout. Harry se dépêcha de quitter les cachots. Il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle. Il leur annonça que son après-midi serait pris par les rattrapages de potions.

-Harry c'est dimanche, tu vas quand même pas travailler, dis Ron.

-Ron, peut-être que pour toi ce n'est pas important mais moi je compte bien devenir Auror, même si pour cela je suis obligé de supporter Rogue durant tout un après-midi.

-Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner l'idée d'être Auror, si tu as Rogue comme prof c'est même pas la peine d'espérer qu'il te laisse une seule chance. Harry fixa le vide, réfléchissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Hermione? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

-Rogue ne t'apprécie peut-être pas mais s'il ne voulait pas que tu deviennes Auror il aurait refusé de te faire cours cet après-midi, je pense que tu dois continuer Harry. Harry se tourna vers elle, il lui fit un sourire puis se rendant compte que ceux qu'il considérait comme ses meilleurs amis n'était devenu que des amis.

-Il faudrait que je vous parle, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé.

Les trois amis quittèrent la grande salle pur aller dans un coin du parc. Harry commença à raconter comment il avait, en quelques sortes, défié Drago, puis décrivant le sortilège, et enfin la voix qui l'avait libéré, puis de sa discussion avec Dumbledore au sujet de Drago.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

-Dumbledore est fous de vouloir laisser une autre chance à Malefoy. Dit Ron d'un ton catégorique. Les deux garçons regardèrent Hermione pour lui demander son avis.

-Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu d'accord avec Ron mais si Dumbledore n'avait pas cet… idée que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, Lupin n'aurait jamais été notre professeur, et il n'aurait jamais écouté l'histoire de… Sirius pour lui laisser une chance de prouver son innocence. Elle regarda Harry. Je crois que Dumbledore sent un changement chez Malefoy.

-Il n'a pas du tout changé Hermione, dit Ron, il est toujours entrain de nous insulter comme avant.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Dit Harry en regardant Drago qui semblait se promener au bord du lac.

-Regarde Harry, tu ne vois pas quelque chose d'inhabituel? Demanda la jeune sorcière.

-Non, je vois juste Malefoy qui…

-Justement, il y a JUSTE Malefoy, et ça tu vas me dire que c'est habituel.

-C'est vrai, dit Harry remarquant que Malefoy était seul, d'habitude il ne quitte jamais Crabbe et Goyle. Le jour où on s'est battus il était seul, mais en quoi cela…

-Réfléchis Harry, je crois que maintenant que tout le monde sait que Lucius est un Mangemort, il ne voit plus beaucoup son père.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est autre chose.

Harry regarda Drago plus attentivement, il semblait surveiller quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un se trouvait un peu plus loin, dans la forêt, ce quelqu'un semblait être…

-Hécocte!

-Où? Demanda Ron.

-Regarde, dis Harry en indiquant Malefoy, on dirait qu'il la suit.

-C'est vrai ça. Dit le rouquin.

-Je crois qu'il…

-Est amoureux, conclue Hermione.

-QUOI? Dirent Harry et Ron à l'unisson

-Regarde, il la suit et il essaie toujours d'être seul. Soudain Harry eut le déclic, la voix qu'il avait entendu, il l'a connaissait, il l'avait déjà entendu pendant le cours de sortilèges, c'était celle de Mike, voilà pourquoi Malefoy lui avait semblé triste. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle défendu alors que durant le cours de sortilèges elle l'avait attaqué.

-Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ron.

-Je crois que je sais qui a annulé le sortilège de Malefoy, il semblait triste quand il a entendu la voix, et j'avais l'impression de la connaître cette voix, c'était celle d' Hécocte.

-Mais pourquoi elle t'aurait défendu alors qu'elle t'avait attaqué pour protéger Malefoy.

Harry eut la drôle d'impression d'être observé, il se retourna, Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent, ils se retrouvèrent face à celle qui faisait l'objet de leur discussion.

-Alors Potter, on parle de moi.

-Et pourquoi on parlerait de toi? Dit Harry d'un ton innocent.

-écoute Potter, je sais ce que j'entends, et je sais aussi que quand tu n'arrives pas à trouver des réponse à tes questions tu as la mauvaise habitude de mener ce qu'on peut appeler une enquête. Je te préviens je si te vois te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas tu iras directement rejoindre Sainte mangouste, mais pas en un seul morceau.

-Est-ce que ce serait une menace.

-Non, ça c'est une menace, Harry fût projeté une dizaine de mètres plus loin, il atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Hécocte s'approcha de lui. Hermione et Ron s'interposèrent, baguettes levées, ils furent eux aussi projetés dans les airs. Harry chercha la baguette d'Hécocte mais elle avait les mains vides.

-C'est toi qui a annulé le sortilège de Malefoy, j'ai reconnu ta voix. Pourquoi?

-ce n'était pas encore ton heure. Elle avait dis cela d'une voix douce et à la fois angoissant, une voix à vous donner froid dans le dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses Harry, et je sais notamment quand quelqu'un ne doit pas mourir, en tout cas en ce qui te concerne, je le sais tout comme pour Patmol.

-Comment?

-Oublie ça Potter.

-Non, je ne l'oublie comment sais-tu…

-Quand l'heure sera venue tu le saura, ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais.

-Alors, si tu sais ce que tu fais et qu'il n'est pas l'heure pour moi de mourir, pourquoi tu m'as attaqué pendant le cours de sortilèges.

-je trouvais ça amusant, et je voulais attirer ton attention.

Harry la regarda dan les yeux, elle avait réussi à réveiller une curiosité enfouie au fond de lui, une curiosité qui ne se dirigeait pas vers Mike, mais vers l'arcade et Sirius, il avait eu des indices par Tonks, il ne manquait plus que l'étincelle pour rallumer le feu qui brûlait en lui, ce feu venait de se rallumer. Il regarda les yeux de Mike, ces yeux qui lui semblaient familiers commencèrent à se teinter de rouge et Harry eut la drôle d'impression que la pupille se déformait mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, il cligna des yeux tout était normal.

-Tu ferais mieux de te méfier Potter, les loups ne sont pas des animaux domestiques.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant mais Romulus est mon ami.

-Je ne parlais pas de Romulus, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, bien que ce ne soit pas par amitié mais il te protégera.

-Je sais mieux que toi qui sont mes amis.

-Tu ne sais rien des loups, et tu en sais encore moins sur Romulus. Ne fait pas l'erreur de croire qu'il est ton ami. Elle baissa la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure. Disons plutôt qu'il a une dette envers toi, même si ce n'est pas directement.

-Tu ne sais rien de lui.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, si tu ne me crois pas, tu verras ce soir mais je te conseille de ne pas l'attendre trop longtemps. Elle lui fit son sourire moqueur, se leva et repartit. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur Harry.

-Elle est folle, t'as vu comment elle nous a agressé. Dit Ron.

-Je me demande surtout comment elle a fait, je n'ai pas vu sa baguette, et je ne l'ai pas entendue prononcer de formule.

-Elle n'avait pas de baguette Hermione, dit Harry.

Harry se releva, ils partirent tous les trois en direction du château. Harry regarda derrière lui, Drago était assis au bord du lac, Harry tourna son regard vers la forêt, il vit des yeux jaune puis reconnu un des jeunes loups qui étaient avec Romulus, Hécocte avait tort, il en étais sûr, et il le prouverait, cette nuit Romulus viendrait, il le savait même s'il devait attendre toute la nuit. Harry passa le reste de la matinée dans les bibliothèque ne savant pas trop par où commencer il accepta l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione, sans leur dire ce qu'il cherchait il leur demanda de chercher tout ce qui touchait à Viahné Talon. Ils ne trouvèrent rien mis à part un article de journal, qui d'ailleurs n'avait rien à faire dans un livre sur les métamorphoses, il parlait de l'étrange disparition de Viahné, puis de celle de sa femme. Cet article ne parlait ni de l'arcade ni de quoi que ce soit qui pu les mettre sur une autre voix. Harry dû se rendre, à contre cœur, jusqu'aux cachots.

L'après-midi se passa assez bien, le soir ne tarda pas à tomber, Harry se rendit à la cabane hurlante, il était passé par la salle sur demande où il avait récupéré des couvertures qu'il avait eut du mal à caser dans son sac avant de se rappeler du sortilège de réduction. Il arriva assez vite à la cabane, il remarqua que les loups n'étaient pas encor là, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'avait dit Mike. Il décida d'occuper son temps en améliorant encore la cabane, à l'aide de sortilèges il répara la plupart des meubles, puis il recouvra le lit de trois couvertures. Le jeune sorcier attendit la plupart de la nuit éveillé, mais aucun loup ne vint. À trois heures du matin, Harry dû se rendre à l'évidence, Hécocte avait raison, il sortit , quand il fut dans la parc il remarqua une lumière dans la salle de défense il regarda, Mike était à la fenêtre le même sourire narquois sur les lèvres, la lumière s'éteint et Harry se retrouva seul dans la parc, il regarda le ciel, aucune étoile était visible, la lune semblai vouloir rester cachée derrière les nuages, Harry alla passer la nuit dans son dortoir, il ne vit pas Romulus pendant trois jours, le quatrième il vint le voir dans la tour de Gryffondor, ce qui surprit Harry.

-Comment es-tu rentré, Harry alla jusqu'au portrait, la porte était grande ouverte, la grosse dame semblait endormie. Eh Oh! Elle se réveilla, jeta un regard noir à Harry et la porte se referma après que le sorcier fût passé.

-Romulus, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu? Le loup le fixa. En tout cas c'est pas toi qui me l'expliquera, peut-être qu'Hécocte avait raison, tu n'es peut-être pas mon ami. Quand tu es avec moi je me sent en sécurité sans pour autant me sentir surveillé, je croyais que tu m'appréciais autant que moi je t'apprécie, mais il semblerait que notre amitié'' ne va que dans un sens. Harry se leva et voulut mettre le loup dehors mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Romulus se résigna au bout de vingt minutes, il sortit mais il agrippa Harry à son poignet et l'emmena dans le parc, puis ils allèrent tous les deux dans la cabane, les trois autres loups étaient là, allongés sur le sol. Romulus tira Harry jusqu'à la table, le jeune sorcier vit qu'une lettre y était posée, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, elle contenait un dessin. Un homme se transformant en cheval puis en dessous, le même homme passant à travers, ce qui semblait être, l'arcade du ministère, puis un cheval en sortir. À ce moment Harry comprit ce que Tonks avait voulut lui expliquer, il mit le dessin dans sa poche s'agenouilla sur le sol et regarda le loup.

-Romulus, pardonne-moi, il serra le loup contre lui, merci.

Le mois d'octobre fût calme comparé à la rentré mouvementée du jeune sorcier. Aucune nouvelle du mage noir n'apparut dans la gazette ce qui était extrêmement étrange, l'AD se passait merveilleusement bien. Les recherche au sujet de l'arcade avaient bien avancée grâce notamment à Romulus, Harry avait découvert que Viahné talon était un animagus, un animagus qui se transformait en cheval noir, or selon Tonks un cheval noir était sortit. Harry ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ceci, peut-être que Viahné était sortit sous sa forme d'animagus et qu'après la disparition de sa femme il avait préféré rester sous sa forme de cheval ou encore il avait changé de nom pour ne pas qu'on lui pose de question, ou il s'était suicidé. Quoi qu'il en soit il restait un espoir de sauver Sirius aussi mince soit-il.

Noël approchait, la nuit était exceptionnellement claire, dans la cabane hurlante Harry s'énerva dans son sommeil, ce n'était pas la première fois, habituellement Romulus arrivait à calmer le jeune sorcier mais cette fois-ci le loup semblait repoussé par une force émanant de Harry. Harry se trouvait dans le bureau de Tonks, il vit la sorcière allongée sur le sol, son sang coulant un peu partout dans la salle, il s'approcha de Tonks voyant un couteau planté dans son dos, le manche du couteau était couvert d'un serpent gravé dans le bois, Harry posa la main sur l'arme, il sentit comme une lame s'enfoncer dans son front, à l'endroit de la cicatrice. Dans la cabane hurlante, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, ne pouvant plus dormir, il décida de faire son devoir de potion.

Cela faisait plus de deux jours depuis le rêve d'Harry et il n'avait toujours pas réussis à parler à Tonks, d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait toujours pas vue. Il s'installa à la table des Gryffondor entre Ron et Hermione. Le rouquin arborait un énorme sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Demanda harry.

-Il y a de nouveau le bal de noël cette année, et je suis décidé à inviter une fille.

-Grande nouvelle, dit Hermione tout en lisant la gazette.

-Et alors? Demanda Harry. De toute façon il n'y a presque personne qui reste ici à noël.

-Cette année, plusieurs parents ont jugés que leurs enfants seraient plus en sécurité à Poudlard, de plus je suis décidé à danser, mais il me faut une bonne cavalière.

-Moi je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller. Annonça Harry.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas passer la soirée tout seul?

-Et pourquoi pas. Bon je vous laisse je dois trouver Tonks. Il se leva pour sortir mais à ce moment le professeur Dumbledore entra.

-S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous tous vous asseoir, j'ai une petite annonce à faire. À son ton tout le monde compris que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Je dois vous dire que votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal: Tonks, ne pourra plus vous donner cours. En attendant de trouver un nouveau professeur, Remus Lupin a eu l'amabilité d'accepter de vous donner cours. Il arrivera aujourd'hui peu avant son cours et je vous rassure, nous avons pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour les soirs de pleine lune.

Des murmures parcoururent toute la grande salle jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves aient rejoint leur salle de cours. Harry se dirigea vers un passage secret, il sortit le carnet de discussion de l'Ordre, il donna le mot de passe puis après avoir respiré un grand coup il prononça le nom de Tonks, rien ne se passa, Harry savait ce que ça signifiait, Tonks était morte. Harry se dirigea vers la sale de métamorphose, il ne fut aucunement attentif au cours et le professeur McGonagall ne remarqua même pas que Harry n'avait répondu à aucune question du questionnaire qu'elle avait distribué. Le cours de potion fût assez tranquille mis à part les réflexions des Serpentards. Ils apprirent à préparer une potion destinée à soigner les blessures dues à une arme moldue tel qu'un poignard ou une autre arme tranchante. Harry se souvint de son rêve et il se sentit soudain comme responsable de la mort de Tonks, il aurait dû aller vois Dumbledore, il ne savait même pas comment expliquer pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Harry, ne voulant pas rejoindre Ron dans la grande salle, alla dans le parc, il allait passer sous le sol cogneur quand il vit Mike un peu plus loin aux abords de la forêt, elle lui tournait le dos, le jeune sorcier allait partir quand il remarqua du sang aux pieds de la jeune fille, il regarda plus précisément et eut l'impression que le sang coulait de son visage.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il

-Mêle toi de tes fesses Potter.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Elle se retourna pour regarder Harry dans les yeux, elle n'avait plus des yeux couleur noisette mais rouges sang avec des pupilles très fines des yeux qu'Harry n'avait vu que trop souvent, les yeux de Voldemort. Harry comprit l'origine du sang sur le sol, il coulait de ses yeux.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Répondit-elle d'une affreusement ressemblante à celle du mage noir. Harry était comme pétrifié. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir; quand Hécocte fût partie il s'effondra sur le sol, le regard perdu dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vienne le chercher.

-Harry est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

-Oui, je… réfléchissait.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la grande salle, après avoir mangé Harry demanda à ses deux amis de l'aider à prévenir tous les membres de l'AD que la séance de ce lundi était annulée. Puis ils allèrent en cours, le professeur Lupin fût accueilli avec des acclamation de joie. À la sortie du cours Harry alla voir son professeur, il lui sembla très fatigué.

-Harry, comment vas-tu?

-Bien professeur.

-J'aimerais bien discuter avec toi mais je ne peux pas, désolé, tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Bien sûr mais…

-Tu n'as qu'à venir dans mon bureau dans une heure, j'ai une petite affaire à régler avant. Il sortit, Harry allait se rendre à la tour de Gryffondor quand il entendit une discussion très vive au bout du couloir, il s'en approcha, Harry entra dans une pièce non loin des deux personnes, il les écouta grâce à la porte entrouverte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu foutre ici le loup garou? Demanda Mike au professeur Lupin.

-Il se trouve que je suis ton professeur et que tu me dois le respect.

-Les menteurs et les traites ne méritent aucun respect. Tu peux baratiner Dumbledore en disant que tu désire être professeur pour que les élèves n'aient aucun retard mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que lui. Je sais très bien que tu es venu pour m'espionner.

-Et si c'était le cas.

-Alors j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la dernière fois où je me suis énervée contre toi.

Lupin lui jeta un regard noir, elle fit demi-tour, et ne tarda pas à disparaître. Le professeur Lupin partit dans la direction opposée, Harry quand à lui allait sortir quand il sentit trois vibrations dans sa joue, il retourna dans la salle et sortit le carnet de discussion, il s'ouvrit à la page de Dumbledore Harry prononça le mot de passe et il vit apparaître un Dumbledore qui semblait inquiet.

-Bonjour Harry comment vas-tu?

-Très bien professeur.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu avais prévenu tous les élèves que l'AD serait annulé ce soir. Harry acquiesça. Très bien je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter je crois.

-Comment vais-je me rendre à la réunion?

-Je veux que tu y aille avec Remus à 18heures ce soir, je compte sur toi pour être discret.

-Bien sûr et comment allons nous y aller.

-Je préfère ne pas te le dire ici. Dumbledore se retourna car il semblait que quelqu'un l'appelait. Harry je vais devoir te laisser.

-À ce soir professeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore mais Harry était préoccupé par autre chose que la réunion de l'Ordre, il avait remarqué que Dumbledore n'était pas dans son bureau mais dans une pièce circulaire, Harry était certain que c'était la pièce de son rêve, celle où il y avait une arcade identique à celle du ministère. Les questions se bousculaient de plus en plus dans la tête du jeune sorcier. Harry se décida à sortir il se trouva nez à nez avec Malefoy.

-Alors le balafré est partit se planquer peut-être pour pleurer parce qu'il n'a plus de famille.

-Moi j'ai des amis.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, il suffit que les gens me craignent.

-Ca t'énerve quand -tu n'arrives pas à obtenir ce que tu veux pas vrai Malefoy.

-De quoi tu parles Potter.

-D'une certaine fille.

-J'ai toujours ce que je veux, répondit Malefoy d'une vox énervé il s'en alla apparemment Hermione avait raison Malefoy était amoureux. Harry eut un sourire satisfait il venait de blesser Malefoy plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Une fille avait fait dérailler Malefoy, lui qui était pourtant imperturbable n'avait pas su répondre à Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

_bon ben voilà le cinquième chapitre et pis cette fois ci je peux pas faire de dédicace à ceux qui m'ont écris vu que j'ai écris ce chapitre avant de pouvoir aller sur le net. Alors en fait je viens de finir le 4 et je commence le 5 si non je vais me faire harceler(je déconne Maélis le prend pas mal) voilà alors surtout vous oubliez ma petiote boite mail . Alors ce chapitre est le plus court jusqu'à maintenant mais c'est aussi celui où on apprends le plus de trucs, en direct récit de la vie d'Hécocte et pains de trucs intéressant notamment pour tout les membres du SSB. Bon ben bonne lecture._

**Nouvelle réunion**

À 18 heures précise Harry attendait devant le bureau du Professeur Lupin, ce dernier ne tarda pas à sortir.

-Harry, il me semblait que tu voulais me voir et que je t'avais dis de passer il y a deux heures.

-Oui, professeur mais j'étais occupé. Répondit Harry qui avait complètement oublié que le professeur Lupin l'attendait à 17 heures comme il le lui avait demandé.

-Bon allons y.

-Et comment y allons nous?

-Hagrid a réussit a dresser, en quelques sortes, un Gronian .

-Un Gronian?

-Oui, c'est une race de chevaux ailés, le Gronian est extrêmement rapide, expliqua le professeur tant dis qu'ils traversaient le parc. Harry aperçu la cabane d'Hagrid ainsi que le géant, ils se rapprochèrent, à présent Harry voyait un immense cheval gris doté d'immense ailes.

-Professeur, Harry vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, vous allez être en retard.

-Oui, Hagrid, et n'oubliez pas que vous ne partez que dans deux heures après le signal.

-Bien sûr. Le géant fit une courte pause semblant réfléchir. Si elle ne tourne pas autour de la forêt.

-Nous en parlerons ce soir. Très bien Harry, le professeur Lupin se tourna vers le survivant, écoute moi attentivement quoi qu'il arrive tu ne me lâche pas, je vais utiliser un sortilège de désillusion sur nous deux ainsi que Daemo.

-Daemo?

-Oui, c'est ainsi que je l'ai appelé, dit Hagrid en désignant le Gronian qui semblait être impatient de s'envoler.

-Harry, tu as compris?

-Bien sûr.

Harry grimpa sur le dos du Gronian, suivi de Remus, ce dernier prononça une formule et Harry eut l'impression qu'un liquide froid coulait le long de son corps. Puis le professeur répéta le sortilège sur lui même puis sur Daemo. Il senti que le cheval ailé quittait le sol, puis il vit Hagrid devenir de plus en plus petit.

-Accroche toi Harry, et fait le moins de bruit possible.

S'accrocher? Harry était coincé entre le cou du cheval et le professeur, il ne pouvait être plus accroché.

-À quelle heure arriverons-nous? Demanda Harry dans un murmure.

-vingt heure ou peut-être vingt et une heure, tout dépend de ce cher Gronian. Mais il est beaucoup plus rapide que la moyenne des animaux, je me demande même s'il ne serait pas plus rapide que les sombrals, mais tout comme pour les homme, cela varie en fonction du sujet.

-Professeur, je…

-Harry ne préfèrerais-tu pas que l'on parle une fois arrivé?

-Bien sûr.

Harry avait prit sa décision, il devait parler à quelqu'un au sujet d'Hécocte, et la personne qui semblait mieux la connaître était son professeur de défense. Le voyage fût très longs et loin d'être aussi agréable que celui qu'il avait effectué n balai l'ai précédente mais Harry était émerveillé par les lumière qu'il voyait de si haut, bien que l'année précédente il les ait vu d'aussi haut mais il semblèrent soudain différent car Harry profité de la chance qu'il avait de visiter l'Angleterre d'en haut, Harry essayait de profiter au maximum de l'instant présent ce qu'il aurait dû faire quand Sirius était encore en vie, mais il ne servait plus à rien de se morfondre.

-Tu es encore éveillé Harry?

-Oui.

-On ne devrait plus tarder.

-D'accord.

-Harry il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir car j'ai de grande chances de penser que l'Ordre croit que Dumbledore t'a expliqué ce qui est arrivé à Tonks, une certaine tristesse se laissait entendre dans le voix de Remus.

-Je.. Il ne m'a rien dis mais… elle est morte n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais j'aimerais que tu saches qu'on l'a retrouvée morte dans son bureau morte poignardée mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé le poignard. Harry je sais que c'est étrange et si je te le dis sans explications c'est uniquement parce que Dumbledore a prévu de tout expliquer ce soir, mais je voulais juste que tu ne sois pas surpris car il se trouve que tu as des réactions quelques peu précipitées et…

-Stupides, et aussi démesurée. Ajouta Harry. Merci professeur je resterais calme.

-Est-ce seulement possible, dit Remus d'un ton amusé.

-là je vais me vexer. Dit Harry sur le même ton amusé.

Malgré les efforts du professeur Lupin pour essayer de cacher sa peine Harry avait compris que son professeur était triste, Harry aussi aurait dû l'être mais plus que la tristesse il était rongé par la culpabilité, cette culpabilité était plus forte que toute autre sentiment.

-Nous sommes arrivés, le professeur Lupin murmura à l'oreille du cheval, et l'animal descendit doucement.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atterrir devant le numéro 11 du square Grimmaurd, puis le numéro 12 apparut.

-Dépêchons-nous.

Harry entra très vite suivi du professeur et du Gronian. Le professeur Lupin annula le sortilège de Désillusion, Harry eut l'impression d'être recouvert d'un liquide chaud. Dumbledore vint à leur rencontre.

-Comment s'est passé le voyage?

-Très bien, répondit le professeur Lupin.

-Harry, la réunion commencera dans une demi-heure dès que tout le monde sera arrivé, en attendant tu reste dans la maison.

-Professeur, je vais accompagner Harry dans sa chambre, à moins qu'il ne préfère venir avec moi installer le Gronian.

-Je préfèrerais vous accompagner professeur Lupin. Répondit Harry bien décidé à demander des explications au sujet de Mike.

-Allons-y. Conclue le professeur Lupin.

Harry suivi le professeur Lupin jusqu'au dernier étage de la maison, il ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être un grenier.

-Entre Daemo, dit le professeur, ah je vois qu'Hagrid ne t'a pas oublié, veux-tu lui donner Harry? Demanda Remus en tendant au jeune sorcier un sac de toile qui dégageait une odeur désagréable.

-Pourquoi pas.

Harry prit le sac et le tendit à l'animal qui plongea la tête et sembla se régaler. Le professeur Lupin observa Harry, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres; Quand le sac fut vide Daemo avait toujours faim il décida de réclamer, le professeur vit le Gronian fouiller les poches de Harry avec ses dents manquant de déchirer la poche du sorcier.

-Non, mais arrête, dit Harry à l'animal. Il n'y en a plus je te dis. L'animal cessa de fouiller le jeune sorcier et alla s'allonger dans un coin.

-Harry, tu avais une question à me poser?

-Oui, je… après le cours de défense, je… je vous ai surpris entrain de discuter avec Hécocte et je…

-Tu aimerais savoir comment je la connais.

-Non, je voudrais qui est-elle.

-Comment ça.

-J'ai un peu parlé, en quelques sortes, avec elle et elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas mon heure et aussi que ce n'était pas celle de Patmol. Harry vit le professeur se raidir.

-Je ne comprends pas quand elle dit que ce n'était pas ton heure.

-Je me suis battu avec Malefoy et…

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué.

-Quelqu'un a annulé le sortilège, et cette personne c'est Hécocte.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela?

-C'est ce que je lui ai demandé et elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas mon heure.

-Harry, Hécocte est assez spéciale. Quand une gamine de cinq ans est capable de lancer un sortilège d'endoloris elle est, logiquement, placée dans une sorte d'orphelinat pour sorcier, extrêmement surveillé.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-elle pas été?

-Parce que je n'ai parlé à personne d'elle, il fallait tout de même que je donne une explication, j'ai donc dis que je m'étais fait attaquer par derrière et que je n'avais pas vu mon agresseur.

-Mais pourquoi.

-Parce qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, Harry, j'ai juré à un vieil ami de la protéger, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Mais, Dumbledore a finit par la découvrit. Lupin eut un sourire malicieux.

-Non, Dumbledore ne l'a jamais découverte. Je vais commencer l'histoire par le début, elle devait avoir un an et demi, quand j'ai dût la prendre avec moi, toute les autres personnes connaissant son existence étai morte ou prisonnier, car Sirius la connaissait. Quoi qu'il en soit elle est arrivée chez moi et je me suis dis que je ne pourrais jamais m'en occuper à cause de mes transformations et peu avant la première pleine lune j'ai voulut l'emmener chez Dumbledore quitte à tout lui expliquer je devais la mettre en sécurité, or je ne la trouvais plus, comme elle savait déjà marcher je l'ai cherchée dans toute la maison mais je n'ai rien trouvé, puis je l'ai enfin découverte à la cave, je me suis dépêché de la prendre avec moi, mais avant même de pouvoir sorti de la maison il était déjà trop tard, je… Le professeur respira un grand coup. Je me suis transformé puis le lendemain de ma transformation je m'attendais à la trouver morte ou tout au moins blessée, mais non, quand je l'ai retrouvée elle était en parfaite santé, une fois de plus à la cave. Le professeur fit une pause, il eut un sourire. Plus elle grandissait et plus elle aimait les endroits sombres, je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi morbide, elle a grandi sans jamais être blessée, puis quand elle eut cinq ans elle commença à montrer sa curiosité, elle voulait à tout prix en savoir plus sur ses parents.

-Mais c'est tout à fait normal, moi aussi je voulais savoir la vérité, c'est une des choses que les adultes veulent absolument cacher et pourtant ça irait bien mieux s'ils nous disaient la vérité.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais il y a des moments où la vérité ne peut-être que pire surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait.

-L'Endoloris.

-Non, me permets-tu de reprendre mon récit?

-oui, excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais ça fait si longtemps, j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, alors je te remercie de m'avoir posé la question.

-De rien professeur, répondit Harry tout en lui souriant.

-je reprends. Elle avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra.

-QUOI?

-Elle n'avait tué personne, enfin elle a failli mais bon, quand elle m'a posé des questions et que je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre elle s'est énervée et elle a jeté l'endoloris. Je suis resté trois jours à Sainte Mangouste, Dumbledore ne croyait pas à mon histoire alors je lui ai parlé d'Hécocte et il voulait la placer dans un foyer spécial comme je te l'ai expliqué précédemment, j'ai refusé, puis elle a grandit et quand elle a eu neuf ans et qu'elle en avait assez que je ne réponde pas à ses questions elle est partie et je n'ai eu plus aucune nouvelles d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'elle s'était inscrite à Poudlard mais sous un autre nom de famille.

-Mais depuis le début vous l'appelez par son nom.

-Non, Hécocte c'est son prénom, elle reste tellement attachée à son père qu'elle a décidé de garder le nom qu'il lui a donné, mais elle devait utiliser un autre nom pour ne pas se faire reconnaître.

-Elle a donc inventé un prénom et mis son prénom à la place de son nom;

-Oui.

-Mais elle a échoué, vous l'avez reconnue et…

-Non, ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle se cache. Harry le reste est trop flou pour que je puisse t'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ai-je répondu à ta question?

-J'en ai une autre, je l'ai vu et elle saignait… ses yeux étaient…

-Remus, Harry, tout le monde vous attends, dit le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'entrer.

-Très bien, répondit le loup garou. Harry si tu a une autre question tu pourras la poser durant la réunion.

Harry acquiesça et il suivit les deux professeurs jusqu'à la salle à manger qui servait comme toujours de salle de réunion, il y avait un peu plus de personnes qu'à la réunion précédente. Harry alla s'installer à côté de Dumbledore comme à la réunion précédente. La réunion se passait de la même façon que la précédente, chacun son tour tous ceux qui avaient une mission spéciale parlaient, Harry remarqua que Rogue était absent, puis ce fut son tour de parler.

-Alors Harry, comment avance l'AD? Harry se leva comme chacun faisait.

-Nous avons étudié la plupart des sortilèges que je pensais utiles dont voici la liste, il tendit une feuille à Dumbledore.

-Et les membres.

-Ils font beaucoup de progrès, bien sûr j'essaie de faire progresser tous les membres mais j'ai bien peur qu'avant la fin de l'année je n'ai plus rien à leur apprendre.

-Et que nous proposes-tu?

-Je ne sais pas trop, vous connaissez plus de sortilèges que moi.

-L'AD est ta mission et non la mienne, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

-Je pensais plutôt que vous pourriez me donner une liste de sortilèges qui pourraient être utiles. Dumbledore sembla réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier demande la parole.

-Oui. Le sorcier se leva.

-Je pensais que si vous faisiez passer la liste on pourrait vois si nous connaissons d'autre sortilèges utiles.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je rajouterais moi même les sortilèges que je connais que si j'y suis obligé.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry quelque peu énervé.

-Car la plupart des sortilèges qui pourrait être utiles sont au moins aussi compliqué que celui du Patronus.

-Je devrai peut-être vous dire que tous les membres de l'AD sont capable de faire le sortilège du Patronus. Dit Harry d'un ton qui était plutôt arrogant.

-Asseyez-vous, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

-Tant que vous ne me ferrez pas confiance je ne pourrais les aider à avoir confiance en eux car je n'ai déjà pas confiance en moi. Dumbledore leva un sourcille interrogateur. Ils savent pratiquer tous les sortilèges mais ils ne sauront jamais combattre, ils n'ont pas confiance en eux et tant que vous ne me ferez pas confiance comment est-ce que je peux faire pour leur dire qu'ils sont capable de combattre alors que même vous vous ne le croyez pas.

-Ce sont encore des jeunes.

-Et l'année dernière ils étaient encore plus jeunes et pourtant ils ont réussis à se battre, Neville a réussit alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas leur faire confiance.

-Et que veux tu que je fasse Harry? Car tu as une idée derrière la tête.

-Ils ne savent même pas contre qui ils doivent se défendre.

-Contre Voldemort, ajouta le directeur.

-Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui se balade dans les rues pour tuer, ce sont les mangemorts, tant qu'ils ne seront pas contre qui ils doivent se défendre je ne pourrais pas les aider.

-Je ne connais pas les noms de tous les mangemorts, tu en connais plus que moi Harry.

-Menteur. Quand Harry dit ce simple tout le monde le regarda, Dumbledore le fixait.

-Tu as raison, j'ai menti, parce que certain mangemorts sont des personnes qu'ils connaissent peut-être même de leur famille.

-Et simplement parce que la vérité serait dure à entendre vous allez leur cacher. Vous avez déjà fait l'erreur de me cacher la vérité, et c'est Sirius qui en a payé le prix, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt à cause de vos stupide mensonges.

-Nous parlerons de ça plus tard.

-Alors à quoi servent les réunion, à dire tout ce qui va bien et on laisse le mal de côté.

-Il a raison, intervint le professeur Lupin. D'autre sorciers acquiescèrent.

-Très bien, puisque la plupart d'entre vous pensent qu'il a raison je ferais une liste. Pas d'autre questions Harry? Demanda Dumbledore qui avait du mal à cacher à quel point il était impressionné par Harry, il avait grandit au delà de ses espérance, il étais bientôt prêt ne pus s'empêcher de penser le directeur de Poudlard.

-J'aimerais savoir la vérité sur Hécocte, Harry tourna le regard vers Remus. Sur sa famille. Tout le monde regarda Dumbledore.

-Je crois Albus que Harry vient de prononcer la question que tout le monde se pose, dit le professeur McGonagall.

-Vous avez raison Minerva, mais je me dois de protéger certains secret. Dumbledore se tourna vers toute l'assemblée. Cette question je ne peux y répondre, pour le moment, ajouta-t-il, puis voyant que Harry se rassit il en conclu que la discussion était clause.

La réunion durant deux heures de plus, puis peu à peu tous les sorciers partirent. Le professeur Lupin se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Harry.

-je suis impressionné, cette fois ci votre colère était si je puis dire justifiée. Puis Lupin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Je dois y aller, il est déjà minuit, j'ai deux heures et demi de route.

-Comment est-ce que je rentre au collège.

-Avec moi, dit Dumbledore. J'ai préparé un portoloin. Mais j'aimerais d'abord te parler. Tout le monde partit et Dumbledore demanda à Harry d'attendre le temps qu'il aille chercher le portoloin. Le directeur ne tarda pas à revenir.

-Harry, j'aimerais te féliciter.

-Me féliciter? Mais pourquoi?

-Pour m'avoir fait comprendre que tout ce que je fais c'est cacher la vérité, mais je voudrais surtout que tu sache que la seule chose qui compte pour moi c'est ta sécurité.

-Et à cause de ça vous retardez le combat final, vous savez aussi bien que moi comment tout cela va finir.

-Non, je ne sais pas comment ça va finir, malgré tout ce qu'on peut faire je ne peux pas te donner plus que ce que j'ai, et Voldemort est meilleur que moi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change, selon la prophétie on ne peut vivre tous les deux, je dois le tuer ou je mourrais, c'est aussi simple que ça alors pourquoi envoyer d'autre personnes à la mort?

-Parce que tu n'es pas encore prêt au combat final. Harry s'ils vont tous se battre c'est pour te laisser le temps d'apprendre, d'apprendre à te battre.

-Si vous voulez me protéger alors dîtes moi la vérité, je veux savoir pourquoi Hécocte avait des yeux identique à ceux de Lord Voldemort.

-Comment ça, elle à des yeux marrons non?

-Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, elle saignait et elle avait les yeux de Lord Voldemort, est-ce qu'il la contrôle?

-Je ne sais pas, Harry la seule chose que je sais sur sa famille c'est qu'il semblèrent qu'elle soit de la même famille que toi. On n'en sais pas plus… Dumbledore réfléchir puis une idée lui vint. Remus… je crois qu'il sait, maintenant que tu me parle de ses yeux je crois que je comprends pourquoi il avait aussi peur. Dumbledore cessa de marmonner et parla à Harry. Viens dans le bureau du professeur Lupin demain enfin il est passé minuit donc ce soir après le repas.

-Très bien mais qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête.

-Je voudrais d'abord vérifier, si ce que je pense est vrai je veux que ce soit Lupin qui t'explique. Bon et si on allait dormir. Dumbledore tendit le portoloin devant lui Harry le prit et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Bonne nuit professeur. Dit Harry tout en quittant le bureau du directeur. Il partit en direction du parc, il allait passait sous le saule cogneur, quand quelqu'un s'adressa à lui.

-Alors Harry, l'interpellé se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Mike. Tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas vu entrain d'espionner ma discussion avec Remus.

-Je n'espionnais pas je l'ai entendu par hasard. La jeune fille se rapprocha dangereusement de Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu as été à une réunion de l'Ordre, et je suppose que tu n'as pas suivi mon conseil et que tu as posé des questions à Remus.

-Non, je n'ai rien…

-Menteur, quand tu es revenue j'ai réussis à lire un peu dans ton esprit tu te pose de plus en plus de questions et ça m'étonnerait que tu sois resté les bras croisés.

-C'est vrai j'ai posé des questions mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

-Il t'a raconter ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais plus jeune? Harry ne répondit pas. Pathétique. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda Harry n'arrivant plus à rester silencieux.

-Qui suis-je? Ou qui étais-je?

-En quoi cela m'importe de savoir qui tu étais?

-Car je sis le futur de mon passé.

-Et quel est ce passé.

-Une gamine qui a grandi en étant émerveillée par son père.

-Et qu'es-tu devenue?

-Une personne qui vient de se rendre compte qu'elle est meilleure que celui qu'elle admirait.

-Et qui admirais tu?

-Tu pose trop de questions, Potter, si tu réfléchissais un peu tu verrais qu'au fond de toi tu le sais même si tu refuse de l'admettre.

-Tu… L'autre fois quand tu saignais, tu…

-Étais énervée. La colère chez moi se traduit par certain changement physiques.

-Certains? Quand tu es énervée tu as les yeux de Lord Voldemort, c'est cela que tu appelle certains changements?

-Tu vois qu'au fond tu n'es pas si stupide. Ajouta-t-elle et à ce moment Harry comprit presque tous les morceaux s'assemblaient.

-C'est impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

-Et pourquoi?

-Tu ne peux pas être la fille de Voldemort.

-Pour commencer je ne connais personne qui s'appelle, je suis la de Tom Jedusor.

-Mais il a changé de nom, maintenant tout le monde l'appelle…

-Oui, je sais mais ça lui fait tellement plaisir que je refuse de l'appeler ainsi, je préfère le faire enrager en l'appelant par le nom qu'il déteste tant. Harry s'assit sur le sol.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a-t-il accepté à Poudlard? Elle s'assit à côté du survivant.

-Puisque tu veux tout savoir je vais te raconter ce qui peut t'intéresser.

-Pourquoi accepterais-tu de me raconter ta vie?

-Parce que ça semble t'intéresser, et comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire je vais répondre à tes questions jusqu'à ce que tu trouves la bonne question.

-Comment ce fait-il que tes yeux, lorsqu'ils ont normaux, ressemblent à ceux de mon père alors que tu es la fille de Tom?

-Parce qu'il est aussi de ma famille. Enfin pas directement, ton grand père paternelle est aussi mon grand père.

-Comment ça?

-Il s'est marié une fois, il a eu une fille puis il s'est remarié et a eu James. Sa fille est ma mère.

-Tu as dis que tu étais fasciné par ton père mais et ta mère tu ne m'en a pas parlé.

-Parce que je ne l'ai jamais connue.

-Tu n'as pas connu ton père non plus alors je ne comprends pas.

-J'étais fasciné par l'histoire de mon père, c'est pour cela que quand j'ai fait des recherches je ne me suis pas intéressée à ma mère.

-Pour qu'elle te manque il aurait fallu qu'elle tue c'est cela. Dis Harry d'un ton dégoûté.

-Tu ne comprends pas, pour toi Tom n'est rien d'autres qu'un assassin, celui qui a tué tes parents et qui déteste les moldus.

-Et alors c'est ce qu'il est.

-Il est un homme qui n'a eu qu'un seul but: défendre ses idées. Hécocte parlait d'une voix passionnée et Harry se demanda un moment si elle n'était pas folle. Je suis d'accords que ses idées sont stupides et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tuer pour faire comprendre ses idées mais c'était sa vengeance contre la vie.

-Tu te trompes sur son compte.

-Peut-être, mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais eu tort.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas rejoint?

-Il ne sait pas que je suis encore en vie, et puis toute ma vie j'ai rêvé d'une autre chose.

-Quoi?

-Le tuer.

-Alors là je ne comprends plus rien, dit Harry complètement perdu. Je résume: tu l'admire plus que tout et tu veux le tuer.

-Tu as tout compris.

-Non, justement je n'ai rien compris si tu l'admires pourquoi veux-tu le tuer.

-Pour me prouver que je suis meilleure et parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû me renier. Il est venu un soir et quand il a vu que ma mère lui avait donné une fille et non un fils il lui a dit qu'il s'occuperait d'elle en rentrant, et le soir même il la tua. Elle avait dit ça d'une voix impassible.

-Et toi, il ne t'a pas tuée?

-J'étais en sécurité, et tu ne devineras jamais où.

-Chez le professeur Lupin?

-Non, chez toi, ton père rendait souvent visite à sa demi sœur.

-Il savait qu'elle était avec Voldemort?

-Oui, mais il ne se voyaient pas chez elle, ils se voyaient en dehors, en réalité ton père essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait quitter mon père. Elle me confia à James et décida de rester avec Tom disant qu'elle lui donnerait un fils, mais il ne laisse jamais deux chances, il l'a tuée.

-Et tu n'en veux pas à ton père?

-Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à mon père pour le meurtre de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

-Mais c'était ta mère, dit Harry outragé par les propos de la jeune fille.

-Que ce soit ma mère n'y change rien, elle n'avait aucun courage, si non elle aurait essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait m'élever, élever sa fille, au lieu de ça elle m'a confié à quelqu'un d'autre après avoir bousillé ma vie.

-En quoi est-ce qu'elle a bousillé ta vie?

-Ca tu le saura peut-être un jour mais pas de me bouche. Harry arrivait à peine à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Alors mis à part ton père est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre compte pour toi?

-J'ai un immense respect pour les maraudeurs et pour ta mère.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai réussi à savoir ce qui s'y passait en fouillant ma mémoire grâce à un sortilège. Le soir où Tom est venu pour les tuer, tu étais dans le salon et moi j'avais été faire un tour près de la cave, j'avais à peu près un an et demi, cela faisait six mois que je vivais chez James. Quand Lily a entendu du bruit elle à cru que c'était quelqu'un qui rendait visite sûrement Peter vu qu'il était le seul à savoir où ils étaient. Elle m'a mit en bas de la cave n'ayant pas le temps de me monter, personne ne savait que j'étais chez tes parents. Puis ils se rendirent compte que c'était Tom elle monta avec toi et…

-Je connais la suite. Mais en quoi cela te…?

-Elle a eu le courage de te défendre.

-Pour mes parents j'ai compris et les autre maraudeurs?

-Sirius je ne le connais pas trop mais réussir à s'évader d'Azkaban simplement pour te protéger ça mérite le respect.

-Toi aussi tu sais qu'il est innocent.

-J'ai très vite su que Peter étai le gardien des secret de tes parents.

-Comment?

-J'ai discuté avec James.

-Mais tu n'avais qu'un an et demi dit Harry qui n'y comprenais plus rien.

-Quand je lui ai parlé j'avais dix ans.

-Mais… il est mort bien avant.

-Que sais-tu de la mort? Demanda la jeune sorcière fixant Harry de ses yeux noisettes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à savoir de la mort?

-Tu as enfin trouvé la bonne question, Potter?

-Comment ça?

-La mort, elle fascine tant de monde au ministère qu'ils ont fini par trouver quelque chose de très intéressant.

-L'arcade?

-Bien sûr, l'arcade, une porte qui mène au monde des morts, ce monde est séparé en plusieurs partie: les moldus, les sorciers et les mages noir, mais depuis l'arcade, ils ont rajouté une partie.

-Qui l'a rajoutée?

-Je ne peux pas tout savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, ceux qui passent l'arcade ont leur propre partie, et ils peuvent en sortir, à condition que quelqu'un paye sa sortie.

-Et comment doit-on payer? Dit Harry très excité car il apercevait une possibilité de sauver Sirius.

-Cela aussi tu le sauras en temps voulut, mais ce que tu dois savoir avant de tenter de sauver ton parrain, tu ne dois jamais toucher le sol du monde des morts, et si jamais tu arrives à le faire sortir il gardera à tout jamais sa forme d'animagus, car en plus d'être passé par l'arcade il faut que celui qui veut sortir soit un animagus.

-Alors, il peut revenir mais il sera un chien pour toujours.

-Oui.

-Et crois-tu qu'il préfèrerait rester avec mon père.

-Il n'est pas avec James, je te l'ai dis s'il passe par l'arcade il est dans une partie spéciale, et ils ne sont que deux, j'ai de bonnes raison de croire qu'il s'ennuie à mourir.

-Tu en es sûre?

-Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander.

-Quand dois-je y aller?

-Tu es trop pressé, Harry. Avant le fin de l'année j'aurais ma vengeance ou je mourrais si j'arrive à me venger j'irais le chercher moi même. Si je meurt, je te laisserais un moyen de savoir tout ce que tu dois savoir.

-Tu devrais être couché non Harry? Harry et Hécocte se retournèrent pour voir le professeur Lupin, un regard sévère.

-Tiens Remus, t'as été faire le lèche cul à Dumby.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Dis le professeur Lupin.

-Je vais aller dormir, dit Harry tout en se relevant.

-Non, je veux d'abord savoir de quoi vous avez parlés.

-De moi, dit Hécocte, Remus lui lança un regard interrogateur. Je lui ai tout raconté.

-Tout?

-Qui je suis, qui est mon père, et je lui ai aussi parlé de Sirius.

-Tu n'as quand même pas dis comment…

-Si.

-Vous le saviez, dit Harry au professeur Lupin, vous saviez que Sirius peut être sauvé.

-Ce ne sont que des bêtises Harry, elle est complètement dérangée. Maintenant vous allez chacun dans votre dortoir. Et passez devant. Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne m'ai pas dis que Sirius pouvait être sauvé.

-Il l'a tellement souhaité qu'il a finit par ne plus y croire. Répondit Hécocte.

-Il y a une autre question que j'aurais voulu te poser.

-Vas-y.

-Quels sont tes sentiments pour le professeur Lupin?

-C'est… compliqué. Harry il m'a élevé et je lui dois beaucoup, mais, on en reparlera, il est trop près je ne veux pas qu'il entende.

-D'accord et autre chose.

-Quoi?

-Tes sentiments pour Malefoy.

-Il n'y en a aucun, je l'ai trouvé plutôt amusant quand il t'insultait.

-Pourquoi il te suit tout le temps alors?

-Je ne sais pas, je croyais qu'il m'espionnait et j'ai utilisé la légilimancie et j'ai vu qu'il ne savait rien de moi en tout cas rien de plus que ce qu'il avait vu à Poudlard.

-C'est que en le voyant toujours te suivre Hermione et moi on a pensé qu'il était amoureux, c'est stupide pas vrai? Harry vit qu'Hécocte était comme pétrifiée tout à coups. Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, je… je me disais que les sentiment ont toujours étaient la plus grandes faiblesse des Hommes et je refuse que quelqu'un soit faible à cause de moi. Est-ce que tu comprends?

-Pas très bien comme tout ce que tu dis d'ailleurs. Il lui sourit, mais elle ne répondit pas à son sourire.

-Je dois y aller Potter, réfléchis à ce que j'ai dis.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà le sixième chapitre, en espérant que vous m'écrirez sur Je réponds à tous les messages. Que dire de ce chapitre mis à part: nouveau couple en vue! Je vous rassure ce n'est pas Hermione/Ron . Voilà si non ben je sais pas à quand le prochain chapitre, ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je pense faire 10 chapitre, le7:1er match de Quidditch et sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je crois que c'est bon, j'ai tout dis mis à part un truc, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez d'Hécocte parce que j'ai eu l'avis de droma mais pas celui des autres, voilà merci et RDV au chapitre suivant_

**Le bal de Noël**

-Harry, il ne reste que deux jours avant le bal et tu n'as pas de cavalière ! S'indigna Ron.

- Je te rappelle que tu n'en as pas non plus. Fit remarquer Hermione assise en face de ses deux amis, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Ouai, mais je sais qui inviter. Répondit le rouquin.

-Et qui ? S'intéressa Hermione.

-Ben…Ron baissa le regard vers ses chaussures. Comme personne ne veut…et que…, en fait je me disais que... Hermione regardait Ron sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Je me disais que tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi…

-Quoi ! Ron était rouge pivoine. Je… bon si tu n'as personne d'autre alors d'accord mais juste une danse après j'arrête.

-Merci 'Mione. Conclue Ron.

-Et toi Harry ? Demanda encore Ron.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. Ron le regarda outré. Je… dois aller à la bibliothèque on en reparlera plus tard.

Harry sortit de la salle commune, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, il ne voulait discuter avec personne, et encore moins avec Ron au sujet du bal. Harry partit en direction du parc, quand il se cogna contre quelqu'un.

-Désolée Harry, dit Luna.

-Ce n'est rien, j'aurais du regarder devant moi.

-Tu comptes aller au bal ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Répondit Harry, impatient de sortir.

-Ca te changerait les idées.

-De toutes façon il faut une cavalière et je n'en ai pas. Conclue Harry.

-Tu sais si ça peut t'aider à te changer les idées je veux bien être ta cavalière mais je n'aime pas danser.

-Il faut que je réfléchisse. Dit Harry tout en se dirigeant vers le parc, à se moment là il se souvint que Luna ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour se faire des amis, et elle venait d'inviter Harry, alors que toutes les filles qui souhaite l'inviter ne font que glousser Luna était restée calme. Harry se retourna pour rattraper la jeune sorcière.

-LUNA ! Luna attends. L'interpellée se retourna, Harry s'arrêta de courir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un groupe de filles qui passaient au même moment s'intéressèrent à la discussion.

-Je voulais juste te dire que je voulais bien aller au bal avec toi. Luna lui sourit. Je viens te chercher une heure avant.

-D'accord.

Harry quitta Luna pour rejoindre le parc voyant que les premières années tournaient autour du saule cogneur, Harry décida d'aller au bord de la forêt. Il s'assit et resta là quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'appelle.

-Harry, Harry se retourna en reconnaissant la voix du géant.

-Hagrid ! Le géant était accompagné d'un centaure. Professeur Firenze !

-Harry Potter, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien professeur, est-ce que les problèmes avec les autres centaures sont arrangés ?

-J'ai réussit à négocier quelque peu, grâce à Hagrid, je peux aller où je veux dans la forêt à condition que je vais pas avec le troupeau, et si je veux aller avec le troupeau je dois abandonner Dumbledore et subir la punition que, selon eux, je mérite.

-Ce n'est pas juste, dit Harry.

-Je suis du même avis, ajouta le géant, mais c'est ainsi, on ne comprend pas toujours les centaures, ils ont leur propre culture.

-Et leur propre façon de voir certaines choses, termina Firenze. Mais assez parlé de moi, Harry vous semblez soucieux.

-Tout va bien professeur. Mentit Harry. Le centaure rentra dans sa classe disant qu'il avait des copies à corriger.

-Harry, Firenze à raison, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit le garde-chasse.

-Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là, je voudrais pouvoir lui souhaiter un joyeux noël et… Harry n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Le géant le serra contre lui.

-Oh Harry, il faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut rien y changer.

-Je sais mais… il était tout ce qui me restait.

-Et moi alors, et Ron et Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on est ?

-C'est pas pareille. Harry ressuya ses larmes. Désolé Hagrid j'ai oublié que j'avais un devoir à faire en potion.

Harry retourna à l'intérieure du château et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il s'assit à une table après avoir prit un tas de livres, bien décidé à faire de nouvelles recherches sur l'arcade. Après deux heures passées dans la bibliothèque Harry était sur le point d'abandonner avant d'entendre une voix l'appeler.

-Tiens grande nouvelle, Potter sait lire, à moins qu'il ne fait que regarder les images, dit une voix traînante, la remarque fut suivi des éclat de rire des deux gorilles.

-Pourquoi Malefoy tu voudrais peut-être que je te l'apprenne. Répliqua Harry.

-SILENCE ! Hurla Mme Prince, vous êtes dans une bibliothèque. Malefoy jeta un regard haineux à son pire ennemis et sortit suivit des deux gorilles.

-Potter. Tu t'imagines vraiment trouver des infos sur un projet secret de ministère dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Harry se retourna vers Hécocte.

-Tu as autre chose à proposer ? Répliqua Harry de mauvaise humeur.

-Calme ta joie Potter ! Ton directeur en sait plus que ce qu'il veut dire.

-Et s'il ne veut pas le dire je ne pourrais pas le savoir.

-Il suffit d'aller dans son esprit. Dit Hécocte d'une voix calme.

-Il connaît l'Occlumancie, et je ne sais pas comment entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

-Il existe des façons d'entrer dans l'esprit des autres sans que l'occlumancie ne les protèges.

-Et sais-tu le faire ? Demanda Harry pleins d'espoir.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas et ensuite tu me dis ce que tu as appris.

-À quoi cela me servirait alors que je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

-Si tu le sais pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ! S'emporta Harry.

-Monsieur Potter si vous criez encore une fois dans la bibliothèque vous irez passer vos nerfs en retenue.

-Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? Demanda Harry en baissant le ton.

-Tu dois le trouver par toi-même, si jamais tu ne trouves pas je te le dirais, mais il faut attendre le bon moment.

-En attendant tu me donnes de faux espoirs, répliqua Harry.

-Ce ne sont pas de faux espoirs Potter, ton parrain peut être sauvé, d'une certaine façon, mais il y a beaucoup de risques, tu peux rester bloqué, ou tu peux mourir d'épuisement après l'avoir sauvé, quoi que tu apprennes par la suite je veux que tu viennes me voir avant de partir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que je t'explique ce que tu n'apprendras jamais dans les livres. Elle allait partir, mais elle se retourna. J'ai toujours entendu dire que tu ressemblais à ton père, si c'est le cas alors je ne regrette pas d'être encore en vie, mais je pense qu'il était plus doué que toi pour les énigmes ou alors il était plus curieux.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir connus mon père, tu étais trop jeune. Dit Harry quelque peu perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-On peut connaître une personne en regardant ses amis, et ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Elle repartit.

-Hécocte ! L'interpellée se retourna. Quand je t'ai demandé quels étaient tes sentiments envers le professeur Lupin tu m'as dis que c'était compliqué, en quoi est-ce compliqué ?

-Parce qu'en on s'attache à quelqu'un on est affaiblis, mais quand vous avez une dette envers cette même personne vous êtes bien obligée de la payer.

-Je n'y comprends rien. Dit Harry complètement perdu.

-J'ai une dette à lui payer mais si je le fais ça m'affaiblira, et je refuse d'être faible, c'est aussi simple que ça. La sorcière partit et ne se retourna pas même quand Harry cria son nom, ce qui valut d'ailleurs au sorcier une heure de retenue pour le soir même.

-Laquelle est-ce que préfères-tu?

-Je ne sais pas…

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que les filles de Gryffondor discutaient au sujet de la tenue qu'elles allaient porter pour le bal, Ron était écroulé sur le fauteuil en face de Harry.

-Comment font-elle pour avoir encore de la salive pour pouvoir parler, elles n'ont pas arrêté de puis deux heures ? Dit le rouquin. Ginny approcha.

-ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ici.

-Ginny tu n'es pas entrain de te préparer ? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai fini depuis longtemps, la robe est sur mon lit, d'ailleurs je devrais y aller le bal est dans une heure.

-Une heure ? Harry se rendit compte qu'il allait être en retard. Il courut dan sa chambre prendre la carte du maraudeur et descendit en trombe déjà habillé, Ginny lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

-Désolé Ginny, mais Luna va attendre, il sortit en courant sans prêter attention aux filles qui riaient de savoir le nom de sa cavalière. Harry attendit de s'être rapproché du couloir par où disparaissaient toujours les Serdaigles à la fin d'un repas. Il sortit la carte repéra l'étiquette Luna et après avoir refermé le parchemin, il courut dans sa direction. Elle attendait devant un tableau qui représentait un vieillard lisant un vieux grimoire.

-Désolé Luna, je…

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai cru que tu t'étais moqué de moi et que tu ne viendrais pas. Dit-elle le regard un peu triste.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ?

-Parce que c'est moi, et qu'il n'y en a aucun ici qui se gênerait pour le faire.

-Merci, ça veut dire que moi aussi je…

-Non, toi tu es venu, elle avait dit cette phrase avec un grand sourire, Harry lui rendit son sourire.

-On y va ? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, Luna parlait, au grand étonnement de Harry, de Quidditch.

-C'est étrange qu'il n'y ai pas encore eu de match, dit la jeune fille, peut-être qu'il n'y en aura pas.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

-Tu sais je crois que c'est pour te protéger.

-Oui, mais il faut bien que je me change les idées. Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion car ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte de la grande salle et tout le monde les regardait.

-Alors Potter, après les sang-de-bourbes tu sorts avec des demeurées !

-Ferme la Malefoy !

-Oh mon dieu, Potter m'a dit de la fermer.

-Je préfère sortir avec une demeurée qu'avec un bouledogue, dit Harry en jetant un regard de dégoût vers Pansy qui s'accrochait à Drago comme si quelqu'un voulait lui voler. Quoi que…qui se ressemble s'assemble. Harry regarda Drago devenir rouge de colère.

-Moi au moins je ne suis pas défiguré ! Le blond entra dans la grande salle suivit de ses deux gorilles.

-Harry ! Ron arrivait en courant suivi d'Hermione. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu y allais avec Luna.

-Oublié, marmonna Harry, on y va, ils entrèrent tous les quatre et s'installèrent à une table au fond de la salle. Dumbledore commença à parler.

-Je voudrais juste annoncer que les match de Quidditch reprendront la semaine prochaine ainsi que le première sortie à Près-au-lard qui aura lieu le samedi, la veille du match qui opposera Gryffondor à Poufsoufle.

Un groupe se mit à jouer une musique douce.

-On va danser ? Demanda Ron.

-D'accord, répondit Hermione, mais juste une danse. Ils partirent tous les deux au milieu de la piste laissant Harry seul avec Luna.

-Luna, je voulais juste te rappeler que je ne compte pas danser, ça ne te gène pas ?

-Bien sûr que ça ne me gène pas, on s'était mis d'accord là dessus!

Harry fût soulagé, il tourna son regard vers la piste de danse pour observer Ron et Hermione qui une fois de plus se disputaient. Lassé de les voir se crier dessus, le jeune sorcier chercha la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs sur la piste de danse mais ne la trouva pas, il regarda au niveau des tables mais Hécocte n'était pas dans la salle.

-Harry, tu cherche quelqu'un? Demanda Luna intéressée.

-Non, en fait si je me disais que la nouvelle n'est pas là.

-Pourquoi, tu la trouve jolie?

-Non! C'est juste qu'elle m'intrigue.

-Elle est dans le parc, dit Luna d'une voix assurée;

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Elle y est presque toujours, je la vois, elle s'assit à la lisière de la forêt, et ensuite il y a trois animaux qui viennent la rejoindre, ils ressemblent à des gros chiens ou...

-Des loups?

-Oui, c'est possible, Harry se leva, où vas-tu?

-Luna, ça ne te dérange pas si je vais prendre l'air?

-Non, mais tu ne devrais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est dangereuse.

-Moi je n'en ai pas l'impression, je le sais.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la grande salle, il se retourna, se sentant observé, pour voir le professeur Lupin le regarder fixement levant un sourcil interrogateur. Le sorcier n'y prêta aucune attention et sortit pour rejoindre la fraîcheur de la nuit dans le parc, il vit une forme humaine à la lisière de la forêt comme l'avait dit Luna, il s'approcha, quand il fût à côté d'elle elle lui parla d'une voix calme.

-Que fais-tu ici Potter?

-Je te cherchais.

-Pourquoi?

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas au bal.

-Je n'ai rien à y faire. Harry s'assit à côté d'Hécocte.

-Tu pourrais t'amuser, elle eut un rire moqueur, quoi c'est si impensable que ça?

-Pourquoi tu me pose toutes ces questions, et pourquoi tu t'intéresse au fait que je ne m'amuse pas?

-Parce que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi le professeur Lupin à accepté d'élever la fille de l'assassin de son meilleur ami.

-Je croyais que toi tu avais compris que je ne suis pas uniquement la fille de Tom.

-Oui, tu étais aussi de famille avec mon père mais...

-Potter, à quoi est-ce que ça te servirait de chercher à comprendre le passé, il faut que tu vives dans le présent, il y a une autre raison pas vrai?

-Oui, avant de savoir que j'étais un sorcier j'ai jamais eut quoi que ce soit, mais depuis mon entré à Poudlard je suis heureux et je ne comprends pas que quelqu'un puisse y être triste, alors je voudrais que tu m'explique.

-Je ne suis pas triste, Hécocte parlait d'une voix absente, mais je ne suis pas heureuse, tout n'est pas noir ou blanc Harry. Harry réfléchit un instant il avait l'impression qu'à travers cette phrase Hécocte essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'autre, puis n'arrivant pas à trouver quoi il se décidé à la questionner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tout n'est pas blanc ou noir?

-Pour toi que serait le monde sans Tom? Un monde où tout irait bien? Où tout le monde s'aimeraient?

-Non, mais il n'y aurait plus de morts inutiles.

-Tu crois, regarde Lucius Malefoy et les mangemorts.

-Il faudrait qu'ils meurent tous! Harry parlait d'une voix soudainement énervée ce qui lui donna un ton plutôt étrange.

-Crois-tu que le monde pourra un jour être parfait? Harry réfléchit. Non, il y aura toujours du bien comme du mal, c'est obligé, il faut un certain équilibre.

-Tu veux dire que Tom doit vivre pour que le monde ait un équilibre?

-Non. Tom n'est pas le mal incarné, il a une haine pour tout les moldus ce qui le pousse à tuer, mais même s'il meurt il y aura un autre qui prendra sa place, est-ce que tu comprends que même si tu remportes ce combat il y en aura un autre qui suivra, tu sera peut-être vieux ou déjà mort, mais le monde se résume à des conflits immortels.

-Et à quelques moment de bonheur dont je veux profiter, et tu ferais mieux de faire pareil.

-Le bonheur n'a aucune signification pour moi.

-Il suffit que tu trouves la personne qui changera cela.

Hécocte tourna son regard vers le jeune sorcier, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à James et pourtant ils étaient différents. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais parlait avec James d'autre chose que de son passé, le passé d'une jeune fille qui ne souhaite qu'une chose voir le sang couler, le sang de son père. Harry fût surprit de voir les yeux marrons prendre une teinte rouge puis les pupilles devenir des fentes à mesure que la colère emplissait Hécocte.

-Calme toi Hécocte! Puis une larme coula, une larme rouge, une larme de sang. Qu'est-ce que tu as, je peux t'aider?

-Non, je vais rentrer pour me calmer, elle se leva et s'enfuit vers le château. Harry la suivit, elle tourna au coin du couloir, le jeune sorcier décidé à la suivre enfila sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il ne quittait plus. Après un quart d'heure de recherche il l'a vit, elle était tombée sur le sol, il voulut aller voir comment elle allait pour ensuite aller à l'infirmerie mais quand il fut à coté d'elle et prêt à enlever sa cape, il vit quelqu'un approcher en courant, Harry se plaqua contre le mur. Malefoy se pencha sur Hécocte.

-Mike? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Il la souleva pour la poser contre le mur, puis s'assit sur les genoux. Je vais chercher l'infirmière.

-Non, murmura la jeune fille, c'est normal, ça m'arrive souvent. Harry remarqua le sang sur le sol, et sur le visage d'Hécocte.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas normal.

-Drago, s'il te plait, reste. Le jeune homme blond la questionna du regard. Il faut que je retourne dans le dortoir avant que Remus ne me voit, s'il te plait.

-D'accord.

Malefoy la souleva du sol et se dirigea vers les cachots, mais à ce moment les professeurs Lupin et McGonagall arrivèrent de l'autre coté du couloir, le sorcier poussa la porte et entra, Harry le suivit car il voulait savoir ce qu'avait Hécocte. Malefoy déposa doucement sa charge sur le sol, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-On va attendre que Lupin et McGonagall soient passés.

Il regarda Hécocte, la jeune sorcière tremblait, puis ses tremblements s'amplifièrent, Harry vit du sang couler des yeux de la jeune fille. Malefoy ne savait pas quoi faire, il lui chuchotait que tout allait bien, puis il la serra contre lui, elle se calma un peu.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux? Elle acquiesça. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-C'est à cause d'un vieux sortilège, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai ce qu'on peut appeler des crises depuis toujours mais elles deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes et s'intensifient, ne t'en fait pas.

-C'est impossible, je suis obligé de m'inquiéter, je te trouve allongée sur le sol couverte de sang et je ne doit pas m'inquiéter.

La poigné de la porte se tourna, Malefoy regarda en comprenant que quel que soit la personne qui viendrait elle voudrait emmener Mike à l'infirmerie. Harry prit sa décision en un quart de secondes, il se précipita vers Malefoy et Hécocte, les couvrants de sa cape, il posa sa main sur la bouche de Malefoy pour ne pas qu'il crie sa surprise de voir son ennemis ici. La tête du professeur Lupin dépassa de la porte.

-Alors, Remus?

-Non, Minerva, j'ai pourtant cru entendre des voix... j'ai du rêver. Il repartit, Harry attendit que les bruits de pas aient disparus pour enlever sa main;

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout là Potter? Cracha le blond.

-Il se trouve que tu es entré dans la salle ou j'étais venu me changer les idées, mentit Harry. J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation et j'ai voulut empêcher Lupin de la trouver.

-Comment, peux tu le savoir, on en a parlé que dans le couloir.

-Je sui passé à côté de vous à ce moment là.

-Bien sûr, saint Potter à toujours réponse à tout.

-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller tant qu'il n'y a personne Malefoy, dit Harry d'un ton très énervé. Le blond jeta un regarda assassin à Harry et s'approcha d'Hécocte.

-ça va aller, accroche toi! Il la prit dans ses bras et sortit.

Harry resta assis à terre avant de se souvenir qu'il avait abandonné Luna dans la grande salle, il courut pour rejoindre sa cavalière. Harry entra dans la grande, il vit Luna assise à la table où il l'avait laissée, elle semblait ne pas avoir bougé, il vit aussi un groupe de filles assise à la table juste derrière, elles riaient, se moquant de la cavalière de Harry, ce dernier revint à sa table.

-ça va Harry? Demanda la sorcière.

-Oui. Harry se rappela pourquoi il avait invité Luna. Au fait, tu m'as dis de m'amuser, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas danser?

-Pourquoi pas, si tu me jure que ce n'est pas une blague et que tu ne vas pas me glisser des insectes dans ma robe.

-Quoi! Dit Harry indigné, mais pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, je voudrais que tu comprenne une chose, si je suis venu ce n'est pas pour me moquer de toi, c'est pour me changer les idées, et aussi parce que tu es mon amie, enfin si tu es d'accord. Luna leva vers lui un regard qui pétillait de joie, ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit à quel point elle devait se sentir seule.

-D'accord, on va danser?

Ils se levèrent. Les deux adolescents dansèrent durant une bonne heure, puis épuisés ils décidèrent de se reposer en prenant l'air dans la forêt, ils marchèrent le long du parc.

-Harry, je voulais te remercier.

-Non, Luna, c'est à moi de te remercier tu m'as permit de me changer les idées durant une soirée. Ils se sourirent, puis Harry se sentit partir en arrière, il ne réalisa pas que c'était Luna qui lui avait sauté dessus, au même moment un rayon vert lui frôla le crâne, Harry et Luna réagirent au quart de tour sortant leur baguette et se retournant pour faire face à leur agresseur, une dizaine de mangemorts leurs faisaient face. L'un des hommes habillés de noir leva sa baguette et prononça la formule de mort, Harry vit le rayon partir en direction de Luna, il se plaça entre la lumière verte et la jeune fille, au moment il crût que tout était fini, il vit un animal gris s'interposer, il reconnut Romulus qui rayonna d'une lumière verte durant un moment puis la lumière disparut et l'animal était toujours debout, Harry vit que le loup était couvert de sang sur son museau et un peu plus haut. Le loup se jeta sur le premier mangemort, Harry l'aida en jetant des sortilèges jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri de douleur sur sa gauche, il vit Luna à genoux en proie à une horrible douleur.

-Lâche ta baguette dit une voix derrière la cagoule.

-Non, Harry, ne le fait pas! Réussit à hurler Luna entre deux souffles.

-Lâches, ou je la t... Il ne put finir sa phrase, Harry vit le loup se jeter sur l'épaule du mangemort et refermer sa mâchoire brisant les os de l'homme qui hurla à la mort. Harry leva sa baguette.

-Si vous bougez c'est moi qui vous tue.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! Hurla la voix de Dumbledore, le mangemort tomba immobile sur le sol. Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas. Harry se baissa vers Luna qui tremblait encore de douleur. Luna, c'est fini, je suis là. Harry la serra contre lui devant le regard surprit des élèves curieux qui avaient accourus derrière Dumbledore, il entendit aussi le cri étouffé de Flitwick. Harry aida Luna à se relever et regarda les corps des mangemorts qui baignaient dans le sang, Romulus avait disparut.

-Que s'est-il passé Potter? Demanda McGonagall. Harry resta muet. Est-ce vous qui avaient fait tout cela?

-Non, je n'ai rien fait c'est...

-Moi! Harry regarda en direction de la voix et reconnut Hécocte qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là. Potter est arrivé pendant que je me battait et je n'ai vu que trop tard que l'un d'eux était en vie et attaquait Luna, je l'ai tué comme les autres.

-Savez-vous ce que représente votre crime? Demanda Dumbledore. Je suis obligé d'en informer le ministre de la magie, à moins que vous n'ayez une excuse, légitime défense?

-Je tue quand j'en tire le meilleur profit, elle eut un sourire moqueur.

-J'en conclue que vous n'avez aucune excuse.

-Professeur Dumbledore, s'interposa le professeur Lupin.

-Non, Remus, je dois en informer le ministère. Harry, tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Les professeurs et les élèves repartirent, sauf Hermione et Ron.

-Pourquoi as-tu mentit? Demanda Harry.

-Parce que je veux protéger celui que tu as nommé Romulus.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que? Demanda Ron.

-Je t'expliquerais. Hécocte explique moi... Harry se rendit compte que la jeune fille avait disparue. On y va. Ron et Hermione repartirent Harry les suivit serrant toujours Luna contre lui.

-ça va mieux? demanda Harry.

-Oui, merci. Luna lui sourit. Bon, je dois y aller. Elle partit dans le couloir qui menait à sa salle commune et Harry rentra dans la sienne avec ses deux amis, cette soirée l'avait beaucoup rapproché de Luna, il ne savait pas à quel point, mais il avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient plus que des amis.

La nuit était tombée mais Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre à contempler les étoiles, la carte du maraudeur dans sa main, il avait essayait de voir si Romulus était dans la forêt, mais il n'y avait rien, rien mis à part l'étiquette notée Hécocte Jedusor, entourée des trois autres: Roxane, Lupio et Tomas. Harry regarda de nouveau vers le parc, il vit une forme assise, entourée de trois autres couchées, Harry était persuadé que c'était les trois loups qui étaient avec Romulus, mais dans ce cas où était-il? Harry décida de retourner se coucher, il pensait à Luna, il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il décida de se reposer, la semaine qui commençait allait être deux fois plus dure pour les entraînements de Quidditch, de plus, Dumbledore devait lui donner une liste pour l'AD. Harry ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

-Très bien, je suis désolé d'avoir prit tant de retard pour l'AD mais je vais me rattraper. Harry était debout face aux élèves, alors comme d'habitude vous commencez par faire des petits duel pendant que je vais chercher la liste de Sortilèges

Harry alla chercher la feuille de sortilèges sur la table pendant que les élèves se plaçaient en groupe de deux. Il déplia le parchemin, et le relut pour la cinquième fois de la journée, il avait sélectionné quatre sortilèges:

**Frigidum**:**permet de geler UN ennemis ( il faut penser au jour le plus froid de votre vie)**

**Gongelum all :permet de baisser la température de toute une pièce, attention vous ressentez aussi la baisse de température (même système que pour _Frigidum._)**

**CES DEUX SORTILEGES S'ANNULENT GRÂCE A LA FORMULE: _ANNULARE _IL FAUT A CE MOMENT PENSER A LA CHALEUR.**

**Ustulare:permet de faire apparaître un mur de feu qui protège des sortilèges. ( demande une certaine concentration.)**

**Torrens:repousse un ennemis avec une force comparable à celle de l'eau d'un torrent. (aucune concentration requise mis à part le danger d'être sois-même emporté par l'eau)**

-Très bien, tout le monde s'arrête, il souffla dans le sifflet puis remonta sur l'estrade. J'ai choisis quatre sortilèges pour le moment je crois que ça suffira. Le premier permet de geler un adversaire, il est peut-être trop faible, ajouta-t-il en voyant Zacharias leva la main, mais une fois que vous le saurez parfaitement vous pourrez vous attaquez au suivant qui gèle une salle complète.

-Comment va-t-on le tester? Vu qu'on ne l'a jamais pratiqué ce serait dangereux de le pratiquer sur un autre élèves? Demande une Serdaigle de septième année.

-On va commencer sur des objets. Harry se concentra pour penser au mannequin qu'on pouvait voir dans les boutiques moldues. Aussitôt un mannequin semblable apparut. Je crois que ça fera l'affaire, conclue le jeune sorcier. Je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement du sortilège. Il vous suffit de penser au jour le plus froid que vous ayez vécus et de prononcer la formule: _frigidum. _Je vais faire un essaie, mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué ce sortilège. Harry se concentra, il repensa à un hiver glaciale, ce jour là il avait, en voulant échapper à son cousin, disparut pour réapparaître dans son placard, il avait oublié ce souvenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, après ce malheureux incident son oncle l'avait enfermé dans le jardin sous la neige. Harry frissonna à ce souvenir ce que toute l'assemblée remarqua, le jeune sorcier ouvrit les yeux et prononça la formule.

-_frigidum_! Un léger vent froid s'échappa de sa baguette et gela les pieds du mannequin, il manquait malheureusement de puissance. L'assemblée le félicita pour ce premier essai réussit. Vous allez venir chacun votre tour sur l'estrade pour vous entraîner. Tous les membres de l'AD passèrent sur l'estrade et aucun d'eux ne réussit à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit vent mis à part Hermione qui eut le bout des pieds du mannequin gelés.

-très bien, il est 21 heure, on a un peu dépassé l'horaire d'une heure, pour un début c'est pas mal… Tout le monde le regarda septique. D'accord vous n'avez pas réussit mais c'est parce que votre souvenir n'est peut-être pas assez ''froid'', quoi qu'il en soit on reprend ce sortilège la semaine prochaine alors essayez de vous entraînez. Tout le monde sortit, Harry descendit de l'estrade.

-Harry, dépêche-toi. Dit Ron. Harry vit que Luna était encore dans la salle entrain de ramasser les livres que d'autre élèves avaient renversés.

-Allez-y, je voudrais m'entraîner sur les autres sortilèges pour les prochain cours.

-Viens Ron, dit Hermione qui comprit que Harry voulait parler à Luna. La jeune fille et le rouquin sortirent fermant la porte derrière eux. Harry s'accroupit à coté de Luna pour l'aider à ramasser les livres.

-Luna, est-ce que tu vas mieux depuis hier. Luna acquiesça. Harry prit une grande inspiration. En fait ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te dire, je…

-Si tu voulais me dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a prit de m'aider je comprendrais, personne ne se soucie de moi alors… Elle ne put continuer sa phrase car Harry la serra contre lui.

-Luna, je savais ce que je faisais et si c'était à refaire je le referais. Je voulais seulement te demander ce que tu faisais le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais aller, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs pour la semaine prochaine.

-Dommage, dit Harry déçu, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec moi.

-D'accord mais dis moi pourquoi tu m'as serré dans tes bras.

-Je ne sais pas trop, dit Harry honnêtement, j'ai avais envie, en fait je crois que je t'aime Luna. Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

-Harry je…

Luna releva son visage vers le sorcier, il l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre mais maintenant il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il restèrent là jusqu'à une heure très avancée de la nuit, à discuter collés l'un à l'autre. Vers minuit ils sortirent de la salle après que Harry eut vérifié sur sa carte qu'il n'y avait personne. Luna partit en direction de sa salle commune, le sorcier tant qu'à lui partit en direction du parc, il avait envie de se retrouver seul. Harry atteint la cabane hurlante, il monta à l'étage et fut surpris de voir que Romulus était allongé sur le lit.

-Romulus! J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Harry prit le loup dans ses bras. Pourquoi les as-tu tous tués? Harry regarda le loup comme si celui-ci aller lui répondre, ce qu'il, bien sûr, ne fit pas. Harry eut une nuit calme, il se sentait heureux.

_voilà, alors, vous en pensez quoi, n'hésitez pas à me le dire quel que soit votre message je le lis, mais précisez le nom de la fanfic dans le sujet. Merci!_


	7. Chapter 7

_****vraiment désolée du retard mais mon ordi à planté plusieurs fois et tout effacé donc ce chapitre vous décevra peu être un peu mais dites moi tout ! je vous laisse à la lecture et encore désolée voilà ce chapitre était censé être un de mes préférés mais je sui déçu je l'ai donc racourcit et le suivant devra être plus long. _

**Sortie à Prés-au-Lard et premier match de Quidditch**

Le samedi arriva assez vite, Harry avait dû s'entraîner trois fois plus que d'habitude, en plus des devoirs, et de l'organisation des cours d'AD il arrivait à peine à dormir. Mais ce matin là Harry était plutôt heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Ron et Hermione de l'organisation de sa journée. Ce fut quand il essaya de trouver le meilleur moyen de leur dire qu'Hermione le questionna, ils étaient à deux dans la salle commune.

- Harry, où voudrais-tu aller aujourd'hui ?

- Hermione je… Harry chercha comment expliquer le fait qu'il y aille avec Luna, mais Hermione répondit avant lui.

- Tu y vas avec Luna ?

- Oui, elle te l'a dit.

- Non, je m'en doutais quand tu as voulu lui parler lundi, après ce qui s'était passé à Noël.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Ron sans qu'il parte dans une crise de rire.

- C'est vrai, si tu veux, je peux lui annoncer.

- Merci 'Mione.

- Les amis c'est fait pour ça. Je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il y a exactement entre toi et Luna. Harry était gêné d'en parler avec Hermione.

- En fait, on s'est embrassé et on a discuté aussi et je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux. Harry baissait la tête ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

- Luna est très bien, même si elle a tendance à inventer des animaux et autres bestioles. Harry sourit et jeta un regard de reconnaissance vers son amie. Ils entendirent la voix de Ron qui parlait avec Neuvile.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas Hermione, je me sauve. Harry sortit de la salle commune avant que Ron n'arrive en bas des escaliers, il partit devant le portrait où il avait rejoint Luna pour aller au bal, elle ne tarda pas à sortir, elle avait mis une cape grises au-dessus de sa robe de sorcière.

- Salut Harry, dit-elle.

- Salut Luna, on y va ? Elle acquiesça.

Les deux sorciers sortirent pour rejoindre le village, Harry ne fit pas attention aux filles qui poussaient de petits cris en le voyant avec Luna, agacé par ce genre de filles, il décida de prendre Luna par la main pour que tout soit clair, elle lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire. Harry était étrangement calme comparé à sa dernière sortie avec une fille : Cho Chang. Harry alla prendre une bièraubeurre avec Luna, il y vit Cho qui poussa un énorme cri en le voyant entrer puis elle était devenue toute rouge, tandis que Luna et lui était mort de rire. Ensuite, ils allèrent à la poste des sorciers car Luna devait envoyer un colis à son père.

- Harry, tu ne veux pas rejoindre Ron et Hermione ?

- Oh ! si ça ne te gène pas.

- Bien sûr que non, où crois-tu qu'ils vont aller ?

- Sûrement du côté de la cabane hurlante. Les deux sorciers partirent vers la cabane. Ron et Hermione n'y étaient pas mais Harry était sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder. Luna se blottit contre lui, Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Potter et loufoqua, c'est vraiment surprenant, tu es si désespéré que ça, je savais que tu ne t'étais pas trouvé de cavalière mais de là à l'embrasser. Harry se retourna pour faire face à Malefoy.

- Fout moi la paix Malefoy.

- Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver, dit Luna, Harry remarqua que Malefoy avait effectivement une tache sur la joue, une tache de sang.

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole espèce de demeuré. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Malefoy.

- Je t'ai dis de dégager, dit Harry en détachant chaque mot. À moins que tu ne préfère tester quelques nouveaux sortilèges.

- dois-je te rappeler qui s'est retrouvé à terre la dernière fois ? Dit Malefoy.

-HARRY ! Hermione et Ron couraient vers lui. Harry vit également deux professeurs qui faisaient une ronde comme l'avait annoncé Dumbledore, Malefoy et Harry rangèrent leurs baguettes avant que les professeurs ne les voient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Chourave.

- Rien, professeur dirent Harry et Luna, on se promenait et Malefoy est arrivé.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Je croyais que le professeur Dumbledore avait insisté sur le fait que personne ne doit rester seul.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Dit Malefoy d'un ton désagréable, il se retourna après avoir jeté un regard dégoûté à Harry. Chourave et Flitwick repartirent.

- Harry, je dois y aller, je n'ai toujours pas fait mon devoir. Dit Luna d'une voix triste. Harry la serra contre lui.

- Je viens avec toi, personne ne doit rester seul.

- Et quand tu vas repartir, tu seras seul répliqua Luna.

- Hermione, Ron, vous voulez bien venir. Ils acquiescèrent. Les quatre sorciers se dirigèrent vers les portes du château. Harry tenait Luna par la main, il remarqua que Ron se retenait de rire. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le château Harry embrassa Luna avant qu'elle ne parte. Puis les trois amis retournèrent vers Prés-au-Lard.

- Harry, ça fait longtemps toi et Luna ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas trop, une semaine, un peu moins.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Tu l'as dis à Hermione mais pas à moi.

- Je n'en ai pas parlé à Hermione, elle a deviné toute seule.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Demanda Ron pratiquement écroulé de rire.

- C'est très sérieux Ron. Mais si ça te paraît si improbable c'est sûrement parce que pour toi il n'y a qu'une chose qui compte : impressionner les filles en jouant au Quidditch. Ron fût très vexé, il allait répliquer mais Harry fut plus rapide. Ron, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami mais je ne te laisserais pas te moquer de Luna devant moi. Harry se retourna et partit.

- Harry tu ne dois pas rester seul ! Hurla Hermione, mais l'interpellé était déjà loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu es stupide ou quoi, il vaudrait mieux aller le voir et s'excuser. Ron grommela mais accepta. Harry quant à lui était retourné du côté de la cabane hurlante, il s'assit sur le sol et attendit. Il était certain qu'elle viendrait, il se sentait toujours observé. Après quelques secondes, son attente se trouva récompensée.

- Tu commences enfin à devenir intelligent Potter.

- De quoi parles-tu Hécocte ?

- J'ai vu que tu avais remarqué ma présence, même si je ne sais pas comment.

- Je me sens toujours observé sans être en danger, alors je sais que c'est toi. Harry tourna son regard vers Hécocte, il ne savait pas pourquoi quand elle était là il ses entait en sécurité. J'ai réfléchit et j'en suis venu à une conclusion.

- Qui est ?

- Que tu as un moyen, je ne sais pas lequel, de contrôler Romulus et les autres loups.

- Tu te trompes, ils agissent de leur plein gré. Au fait pour Sirius, j'ai trouvé de nouvelles informations, en réalité je sais comment le sauver mais il me manque un objet, en fait, pas exactement. Si c'est toi qui va le chercher, tu auras besoin de cet objet mais si c'est moi je n'en aurais pas besoin…

- Je n'ai rien compris.

- Je cherche une médaille, une médaille qui représente Gryffondor, il en existe quatre. Je vais commencer par le début : Les quatre créateurs de Poudlard sont à l'origine du monde des morts. Ils ont utilisé une magie qui est désormais inconnu de tous, ils ont créé ce monde mais ça a épuisé leurs forces, ils en sont morts et avec eux le secret de leur puissance mis à part quatre médailles, une par créateur. Ils ont laissé ces médailles pour transmettre leurs pouvoirs à leurs descendants, et pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement des médailles, ainsi que pour répartir les élèves, ils ont créé…

- Le choixpeau magique !

- Tout à fait, il détient les secrets de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur. Après qu'ils aient créaient le monde des morts ils en sont devenus les gardiens, ils en gardent la sortie. Si quelqu'un veut sortir, il suffit qu'un mortel assez puissant vienne échanger sa puissance vitale pour l'offrir à la personne qu'il veut sauver. Après la création de l'arcade, les fondateurs de Poudlard ont vu la faible puissance des mortels, même à plusieurs il n'arrive qu'à donner assez de forces pour un animagus, car il faut moins de force pour sauver les animagus.

- Donc si je veux sauver Sirius, il faut que je lui donne ma puissance vitale et je mourrais.

- C'est pour cela qu'il me faut cette médaille, elle contient une puissance suffisante pour sauver quelqu'un sans se sacrifier. Et si tu arrivais à maîtriser la puissance de cette médaille tu pourrais peut-être même donner à Sirius sa forme humaine.

- Sais-tu où elle se trouve ? Demanda Harry en se souvenant de la médaille de son anniversaire.

- C'est toi qui l'as. Je le sais grâce à Romulus.

- Je… Harry sortit la médaille de sa chemise, il allait l'enlever pour lui tendre mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Non, tu ne dois pas l'enlever, jamais mis à part juste avant ta mort.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand tu mourras, il faudra que tu l'enlèves et la confie à quelqu'un en lui interdisant de la porter, et cette personne la donnera à ton enfant si tu en as un ou à un descendant de Gryffondor. Si la personne à qui tu le confie, le porte avant que tu meures, elle mourra avec toi.

- Mis à part à payer la sortie d'un mort, à quoi sert la médaille.

- Je te l'ai dis, elle renferme un ancien pouvoir oublié, une époque ou les baguettes étaient inutiles, celui qui porte la médaille et apprend à la contrôler, contrôle le pouvoir de la médaille.

- Tu as celle de Serpentard, pas vrai.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand tu m'as attaqué, tu n'avais pas de baguette et tu dis que pour ce pouvoir on n'a pas besoin de baguette.

- Tu es plus intelligent que ce que je pensais. Elle sortit de son maillot une chaîne d'argent avec au bout une médaille qui représentait le symbole de Serpentard.

- Est-ce que la personne qui l'a eu avant toi est morte ? Hécocte eut un sourire moqueur.

- Tu es impressionnant à certains moments. Mon père l'a portée avant moi.

- Mais, s'il ne voulait pas de toi comment se fait-il qu'il te l'a donné ?

- Ma mère lui a volé et me l'a mise au cou.

- Mais, si c'est vrai, si tu tue ton père, tu mourras. Hécocte tourna son regard vers Harry et murmura _"quelle perspicacité. " _ avant de repartir. Harry resta assis sur le sol à réfléchir, Hécocte rêvait de tuer son père mais si elle le faisait, elle mourrait. Le jeune sorcier rectifia ses pensées : quoi qu'elle fasse elle mourrait, car quoi qu'il arrive il devait tuer Voldemort et s'il ne le faisait pas, Dumbledore le ferait ou quelqu'un d'autre, et elle en mourrait. Harry entendit du bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Malefoy adossé à un arbre.

- C'est dingue à quel point elle est entêtée pas vrai? Dit Malefoy.

- Tu nous écoutais ? Demanda Harry d'un ton agressif.

- Non, je le sais depuis longtemps, tu te souviens du soir de Noël. Ces crises lui arrivent souvent, j'essaie d'être là pour veiller sur elle et elle a finit par me faire confiance.

- On ne peut avoir aucune confiance en un fils de Mangemort. Dit Harry d'un ton agressif

- Par contre la fille de Voldemort, l'assassin de tes parents, celui qui a enrôlé les Mangemorts, celle-là a ta confiance. Harry resta bouche baie devant la véracité des propos de Malefoy. Si Hécocte a ta confiance, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas me faire confiance ?

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce que je pense de toi ?

- Depuis que la vie d'Hécocte en dépend !

- En quoi est-ce qu'elle en dépend ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Je vais devoir tout t'expliquer. Drago s'assit à côté de Potter. Dans deux semaines, nous serons en vacances et comme à chaques vacances, je devrais rentrer chez moi. Mais quand je reviendrais, je serais soumis aux pouvoirs du seigneur noir. Mon père veut que je devienne comme lui et les vacances sont le moment idéal pour m'apposer la marque des ténèbres. Mais dans ce cas je deviendrais, contre mon gré, un espion au sein de Poudlard.

- Contre ton gré ? Mais je croyais qu'un Malefoy détestait les moldus tout comme Voldemort. Drago haussa les épaules. Tu veux dire que tu…

- Le ferme Potter ! Tu ne sais pas d'où vient ma haine des moldus alors ne crois pas que si je refuse de devenir le serviteur de V…Voldemort signifie que je vais devenir l'ami de miss-je-sais-tout.

- Ce n'est pas cela que je voulais dire. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis j'ai toujours refusé d'être le chien servant de quiconque, seigneur des ténèbres ou pas.

- Alors, on n'est plus ennemis ? Demanda Harry avec un air stupide sur le visage.

- Je ne sais pas. Si quelqu'un se rend compte qu'on ne se déteste plus il le dira à mon père et les endoloris ça va fuser.

- Alors on ne change rien, mais on fera tous deux attention à Hécocte. Conclue Harry en tendant sa main à Drago, une poignée de main qu'il avait refusé quand ce dernier lui avait proposé lors de leur première année. Drago serra la main de son ancien ennemi.

Tous les élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner, au moment le plus bruyant les grandes porte s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer le ministre. Il monta debout sur une chaise, à côté du professeur Dumbledore et attendit le silence pour prendre la parole.

- Chers élèves ! Je suis ici pour vérifier les dires qui sont parus dans la gazette ce matin. Le match de Quidditch aura lieu comme prévu et je me ferais une joie d'y assister après avoir régler un petit problème.

Il sortit accompagné de tous les professeurs exceptés Madame Bibine et Hagrid qui devaient maintenir le calme dans la salle de repas. Ce fut un bruit immense qui suivit les courtes phrases du ministre de la magie, Harry n'y comprenait rien.

- Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Demanda-t-il à Ginny.

- Tu n'as pas lu le journal ? Ils disent qu'un élève, ou une, de Poudlard serait un Mangemort très puissant au service de V…Voldemort. Et avec la nouvelle, enfin tu vois Mike est vraiment très bizarre donc tous les élèves pensent que c'est elle.

- C'est stupide ! Protesta Harry si fort que la moitié des Gryffondors le regardèrent.

Harry se leva en même temps que les autres élèves, ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir ni de rejoindre leurs dortoirs, par conséquent, ils restèrent dans le Hall à attendre. Le professeur Lupin apparut au bout d'un couloir, tous les élèves commencèrent à le harceler de question mais le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fit signe à Harry de le suivre et se rendit dans son bureau tout cela dans un silence absolu.

- Professeur, que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry une fois installé dans le bureau maintenant familier.

- Ils cherchent Hécocte mais elle n'est nulle part, si tu la voies, dis lui de partir loin. Expliqua Remus.

- Mais professeur, je ne comprends plus rien. Elle n'a pas pu quitter le collège.

- Non, elle a des moyens plus efficaces de se cacher. Mais elle continuera à veiller sur toi quoi qu'il arrive.

- Pourquoi veille-t-elle sur moi ? Demanda Harry qui ne pouvait plus supporter ces énigmes.

- Harry, il y a des puissances, des objets qui possèdent une magie plus forte que n'importe quel sorcier. Des sorts qui pour fonctionner oblige le pratiquant à utiliser des plantes et des tas d'autre chose. Mais certains sorts sont beaucoup trop puissants pour être effacés quelque soit la force de notre volonté.

- Professeur…

- Je ne voulais que te protéger, j'ai fabriquer une potion, en la faisant boire à Hécocte je l'ai liée à toi. Jusqu'à sa mort elle ne pourra s'empêcher de te protéger car elle survit à travers toi.

- Alors, elle est obligée de veiller sur moi et en plus si Voldemort meurt elle meurt. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est de l'exploitation. Elle est humaine, ce n'est pas un objet.

- J'ai fais une erreur avec cette potion car je ne savais pas les conséquences que cela aurait. Expliqua le professeur, sa voix traduisait sa peine, ses yeux rougis ne pouvaient démentir ses paroles.

- J'espère mourir avant elle, pour qu'elle sache ce que c'est d'être libre de ce sort. Dit Harry, son cœur était empli de rage.

Il sortit de la salle en courant et rejoignit les élèves dans le hall. Quand il arriva les yeux pleins de haine tous se retournèrent. Il devait parler à Hécocte mais comment ? Son esprit n'était plus qu'un mélange d'images, de souvenirs de son enfance, des souvenirs qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant totalement oubliés.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione.

- Rien, je repensais à quelque chose. Il s'éloigna de ses amis et voulut s'approcher de Malefoy, ce dernier lui lança un regard noir pour lui rappeler de continuer à se tenir en public comme à son habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? Dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante voyant qu'Harry continuait à se diriger vers lui.

Pour toute réponse Harry lui colla son poing dans la figure, Malefoy cligna des yeux éberlué mais répliqua en quelque secondes. La bagarre continua Harry frappait, et Malefoy répondait tout en se demandant si Potter n'était pas devenu fou. Hagrid intervint pour les séparer au moment où Dumbledore arrivait. Ce dernier décida d'enfermer Harry et Malefoy dans son bureau, à deux, sans surveillance, contre l'avis de tous.

- Vous devez enterrer la hache de guerre. Conclut-il en verrouillant la porte.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend Potter ? Demanda Malefoy.

- Je voulais qu'ils nous laissent seul pour te parler. Expliqua tranquillement Harry.

- Oh et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me taper dessus ? Dit Malefoy d'un ton glacial.

- Non, écoute Hécocte a disparue. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, le problème c'est qu'elle a bu une potion il y a longtemps. Une potion qui la relie à moi elle est obligée de me protéger. Comment veux-tu que je la protège si c'est elle qui me protège ?

- Et tu me dérange juste pour cela ? Tu dois trouver un moyen, je ne la connais pas comme tu la connais, elle t'explique certaines choses dont elle ne me parle pas et vice versa.

- Oui mais, je… je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Elle est ma seule famille, mon parrain est mort, mes parents aussi, et mon oncle et ma tante me détestent. J'aimerais savoir qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi mais pas par obligation. Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi il en parlait à Malefoy, mais il avait besoin de tout dire.

- Alors tu n'es qu'un enfant. Conclu Drago. Potter, une guerre est en marche, quoi que tu fasse tu ne l'arrêteras pas et plus rien ne sera comme avant. Tu dois apprendre que les hommes ne font pas les choses par plaisir mais par obligation. Si tu crois que tu seras épargné des horreurs, parce que tu n'as plus de famille, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

- Non, mais…

- Laisse moi finir. Tu n'est pas le seul à ne plus avoir de famille, mais tu es Harry Potter et tout le monde t'envie, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point c'est dur tu le sais toi même. Maintenant que tu as accepté ce fait, tu dois accepter ton devoir. C'est toi qui tueras Voldemort, que tu le veuille ou non et par conséquent tu devras tuer Hécocte mais cela tu ne peux l'empêcher tu dois faire ce que les autres attendent de toi ou refuser et vivre en lâche.

Le discours de Malefoy eut l'effet d'un coup de poing pour Harry. Ce dernier savait qu'il devrait tuer Voldemort mais il avait refusé d'y penser. Pourtant il était déjà trop tard et quoi qu'il arrive il le tuerait même s'il devait pour cela perdre sa seule famille.

Harry était assis dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor, il regarda ses coéquipiers jusqu'à ce que leur capitaine leur dise qu'il était temps d'y aller. Chaque joueur enfourcha son balai et leurs pieds tapèrent le sol. Harry se sentit de nouveau libre, l'air frais sur son visage lui fit oublier tous ses problèmes. Il fit le tour du terrain en scrutant le ciel à la recherche de la balle d'or. Il avait beau se dire que seul le jeu comptait, il n'arrivait pas à oublier Hécocte : où pouvait-elle être ? Harry regarda Drago, tant de choses avaient changé avec l'arrivée de sa cousine. Il avait enfin une famille qu'il appréciait, même plus fort que ça. Une bouffé d'optimisme le fit accélérer. Harry ne vit pas le rayon jaune qui l'effleura, il le sentit, quand il se retourna il fixa le ciel. Dans les tribunes les élèves n'avaient pas encore vus l'attaque. Harry devait les prévenir.

- LES MANGEMORTS ! Hurla-t-il. Mais personne ne l'entendit.

Harry se dirigea en trombe vers la tribune des professeurs. Au moment où il vit le rayon arriver sur lui il monta en piquet. Un pilier de la tribune explosa. Dumbledore fit évacuer les tribunes vers le château. Harry se dirigea vers le sol.

- Attention ! Hurla Hermione.

Le jeune brun eut à peine le temps d'éviter le rayon qui lui écorcha le bras gauche. Quelques gouttes de sang s'écrasèrent sur le visage de Potter ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de ses pensées. Il regarda vers le château, des centaines de Mangemorts bloquaient la porte. Harry vit Dumbledore s'effondrer, il le reconnut à la couleur blanche de sa barbe. Une douleur lui cingla l'épaule. Le jeune sorcier lâcha son balai, il se dirigeait vers le sol quand il se sentit agrippé à son bras gauche, il leva le regard.

- C'est pas que tu es lourd Potter mais te tenir à une main c'est dur. Dit Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique. Le blond tira Harry sur son balai.

- Tu crois qu'on tiendra à deux sur ton nimbus ? Demanda Harry en s'agrippant à son ancien ennemi.

- Non mais dès qu'on sera près du sol tu sautera pour rejoindre tes chers Gryffondors. Et pour lier le geste à a parole il descendit un peu plus près du sol, au moment où il dit à Harry de sauter d'immenses crocs apparurent devant eux, le jeune Serpentard remonta en piquet.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda bêtement Harry.

- Un dragon, idiot ! Répliqua Malefoy. Je pourrais pas l'éviter longtemps avec nous deux sur le balais… Hécocte dépêche toi !

- Quoi ? Demanda Potter en cherchant des yeux la jeune fille. Tu sais où elle est ?

- Non, mais quand elle verra les dragons tu peux être certain qu'elle rappliquera, et j'espère qu'elle les verra vite. Accroche toi, je vais le semer dans la forêt interdite dès que je te le dirais tu sautera à terre, ensuite tu feras en sorte que personne ne te trouve. J'espère que le dragon me suivra.

- Et si ils t'attrapent ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

- J'assumerais les conséquences de mes choix. Dis toi que je suis ton ennemi, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- C'est impossible, Malefoy, tu viens de me sauver la vie. Expliqua Harry d'un ton sérieux.

- Alors imagine toi que Weasmoche et miss-je-sais-tout sont en danger tu pensera plus à ce qui m'arrivera. Tout en parlant ils s'étaient rapprochaient de la forêt interdite, et ils dépassaient déjà les premiers arbres. Les branches éraflaient les bras des deux sorciers, et Harry entendit à peine Malefoy lui crier de sauter. Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, quand il heurta la terre son épaule faillit lui arracher un cri de douleur mais il se retint. Il rampa jusqu'aux souches d'arbres et s'allongea sous les buissons, il entendit le cri du dragon passer loin au dessus de la forêt et vit le bas des capes noir passaient près de lui, le plan de Drago avait marchait : les Mangemorts étaient à sa poursuite. Le jeune brun se releva et partit en courant vers le saule cogneur. Il devait demander de l'aide à Romulus, il n'eut pas besoin d'appeler le loup. Quand il atteignit le château, l'animal attendait accompagné des trois jeunes loups.

- Romulus ! Harry s'agenouilla. Il faut que tu m'aides. Harry regarda stupéfait le loup changer de forme, il se retrouva agenouillé devant Hécocte, elle-même assise sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que ?

- Je t'ai dit que celui que tu appelais Romulus agissait par lui-même.

- Mais, c'est toi ? Depuis le début, enfin pendant les vacances et aussi... ?

- Oui, depuis ce jour où j'ai attaqué Remus, je me suis enfuie dans la forêt et l'instinct de survie à fait que je me sui transformée en animagus. Une louve s'est occupée de moi. Même après être retournée chez Lupin j'ai continué à aller la voir elle a eu une portée. Lupio, Tilie et Max, dit-elle en montrant les trois jeunes loups. On va les aider où on les laisse se débrouiller ?

- On y va ! Dit Harry. Hécocte se re transforma et il la suivit le plus discrètement possible.

Quand il arriva devant les portes Harry sortit sa baguette et ne pu réprimer un cri d'horreur, des dizaines d'élèves gisaient sur le sol dans une marre de sang. Dumbledore était ligoté, il semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Trois douzaines de Mangemorts se tenaient debout et menaçaient les autres élèves. Tous se retournèrent vers Harry. Les deux premiers se dirigèrent vers lui, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas encore réalisé. Alors Romulus sauta à la gorge du premier homme qui hurla de douleur, le sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres, il s'effondra. Harry immobilisa le deuxième à l'aide du maléfice du saucisson. Une dizaine d'homme en noir se dirigeaient à nouveau vers lui.

- Une autre idée ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le loup. Ce dernier reprit sa forme humaine.

Harry ne reconnaissait plus aucun trait de famille des Potter chez Hécocte, son visage avait blanchit, ses pupilles n'étaient plus que des fentes et le sang coulait de son regard. Un regard qui ne désirait plus qu'une chose : tuer. Elle disparut, En réalité elle ne faisait que bouger mais Harry n'arrivait pas à suivre ses mouvement, il l'aperçut tordre le coup du premier et transpercer la gorge du deuxième à l'aide d'un couteau. Harry avait l'impression de connaître ce couteau, ces serpents qui s'enroulaient autour du manche de bois... Le déclic se forma très vite, c'était le couteau qui avait tué Tonks.

- Toi ? Hurla-t-il la colère déformait sa voix. Hécocte posa son regard impassible sur le jeune brun. C'est toi qui as tué Tonks ! Ce couteau je le reconnais, je l'ai vu en rêve.

- Non, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à la tuer. La voix d'Hécocte avait changée, elle était semblable au sifflement d'un serpent.

- Je t'ai fais confiance. Harry comprit en voyant le regard des autres que par la colère ils conversaient en fourchelangue. Si ce n'est pas toi qui ?

- Je ne le sais pas mais j'ai effectivement trouvé le couteau sur Tonks et ... Elle s'interrompit.

- Hécocte, est-ce que ça va ? La jeune fille saignait de plus en plus, ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'une fontaine de sang.

- Drago... murmura-t-elle. Puis elle s'effondra sur le sol, et reprit l'apparence d'un loup. Harry voulut se pencher sur elle pour voir son état mais les Mangemorts restant profitèrent de l'inconscience de la jeune fille pour sauter sur le survivant et le plaquer au sol. Harry sentit une douleur lui cingler la crâne. Puis tout devint noir.

_Bon désolée ce chapitre est court en plus du temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, je veux bien que je suis un pue sadique avec ti' pov Potter et surtout avec ceux qui veulent la suite mais c'est bon toute les idées sont re en place et l'ordi est réparé donc vous aurez le chapitre 8 dans un mois au plus tard. Bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews c'est sur _


End file.
